


Valuable

by Filthyfilterxo



Series: Valuable [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cramps, Degradation, Dominant and Submission, F/M, Fictional, Harsh Themes, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intergalactic War, Master/Slave, Mentions of Suicide, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Outer Space, Ownership, Repressed Memories, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Smut, Space Stations, Space Wives, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, alien fantasy, bts smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthyfilterxo/pseuds/Filthyfilterxo
Summary: This series (if you like it) will contain: Slavery (anything and everything to do with it; sexual and non.), Aliens of different worlds (like star wars if you will), intergalactic war, Ownership, angst, smut, harsh themes, humans, and the like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross shared on my tumblr @filthyfilter .. However I thought about going with the original ending that I didn't go for on my tumblr. So this will be the original version RAW before I had rewritten some content on my tumblr version.

For the one hundredth time, you wished that you knew what the men in front of you were talking about. The man who you had come to think of as your ‘_Keeper_’ seemed to be trying to dissuade another man from viewing you. It was strange behavior; since you had woken up in this man’s care, he had done nothing but try to sell you. The new man didn’t seem too bad. For starters, he looked human. He looked to be around five foot eight, lean and had an attractive face. He carried an air of arrogance, but if that was his only bad quality, then you hoped he would be your buyer.

The potential purchaser ran out of patience. You watched as he barged past your keeper, coming to a halt in front of your naked form. You looked at the floor as it was proper. The bruises on the back of your legs reminded you of all of the times that you had forgotten this rule. He spoke, and when you didn’t respond he roughly gripped her chin, forcing you to face him. Tearing your face free of his grip, you glared fiercely at him. You had changed your mind. You did not like this man.

Your skin prickled as his cool gaze studied your face and naked body. Your arms were tied to a post behind you, a position which thrust out your breasts invitingly. The man pinched a nipple. His hand trailed lazily down your stomach, then pushed its way between your thighs. Clamping your legs together, you hoped that he wouldn’t want to explore further. Your hope, as usual, was short lived.

Your keeper offered the man a pot that you knew contained oil. It was provided for customers to feel how tight you were without damaging the goods, so to speak. The man refused the oil and forced a finger against your dry flower. His fingers were long, thick, causing you to gasp as one probed your entrance. He met your gaze then thrust his finger mercilessly into you. You hated yourself when a whimper escaped your throat. The man left his finger inside you as he spoke to your keeper, occasionally wiggling it, hoping for a reaction. He got none. You had played this game several times now, enough to know that schooling your face into an expressionless mask was the safest way to avoid a beating.

When the man walked away, you were relieved. Your relief, like your hope, was short lived. When other keepers came to untie you, you knew that the man had purchased you. It was still the middle of the day, and the sale room was full of customers. Nausea settled into the pit of your stomach and you felt yourself trembling. A grey shift was forced over your head to cover your nakedness. You felt dizzy, panicked. You looked around at the familiar pedestals with girls displaying themselves, looked at the familiar faces of the men who had cared for you, and beaten you when you disobeyed. After twenty days of repetition, the unexpected change was a shock.

Your legs gave away, and the keepers on either side hauled you up between them. They marched you out of the front of the building, and into the blazing sunshine. You blinked. It was the first time that you had been outside since you had woken up bound by the men who had sold you. The sky, whilst still blue, seemed wrong. It took you a moment to realize that the sun was a light green color, instead of the bright yellow that you were used to. The air was hot and humid; desperately you wished to be back in the cool of the sale room. Sweat was beading on your brow, and you could already feel it trickling down your back.

The man who had purchased you was suddenly before them. He pointed to the river, to a boat that sat upon it. It was long, almost like a barge but with open sides. The roof was a fabric canopy. Guards stood along the sides of it, armed guards with armor and swords. The world twisted and spun. You had known that you weren’t on Earth, but seeing the evidence with your own eyes was too shocking. Many of the women for sale had been clearly alien, but you had managed to convince yourself that you were fine.

A gigantic insect landed softly on your forearm as your knees gave away for the second time. Alien voices drifted across to you from a distance as blackness engulfed you. Strong arms lifted you, but you couldn’t see who they belonged to. Then the world was gone.

You woke to the sound of female voices chattering. You strained to recognize a word, but failed. Slowly, you opened your eyes. You were laying on your back on the floor, your arms tied uncomfortably behind you. A canopy was above you and you remembered the boat. The world was tipping gently from side to side, and you knew that they were on it, moving steadily towards wherever you would spend the rest of your days of slavery. The thought made you shudder.

A guard loomed over you. His hands wrapped around your upper arms and yanked you roughly into an upright position. The chatter had stopped.

“Drink.”

It was one of the few words that you knew. Gratefully, you opened your mouth as a sweet tasting liquid was poured into it. You swallowed, and then opened your mouth again. It was only when your thirst was quenched that you finally were able to look around.

The boat was wider than it had originally looked. Guards lined the sides, all in identical clothing. They seemed ridiculously tall; certainly they were all taller than the man who had purchased you, which put them at almost six feet. Their armor was a dark bronze that gleamed in the sun. They wore a breast plate and helmets, not unlike the armor the Romans would have worn. The swords were curved however, the word scimitar filling your mind. The men were broad and heavily muscled, and seemed to stand impossibly still. The skirt they wore, again similar to the Romans, was a deep blue in color, but made them look no less masculine.

A giggle filled the air, and you turned. There were two women sitting close together at the side of you. They lounged on cushions that were piled against the side of the boat. You recognized a small tattoo on the inside of their left ankles, identical to yours. The women were also slaves, but were not bound. Their faces seemed familiar, and you realized that they had been purchased with you. You assumed that most slaves would be unbound as they were. In the sale rooms, most of the races had been untied, and had been free to display themselves as they saw fit. It was only yourself and two others that had been tied. There had been no other humans.

You had a moment of self-consciousness that seemed wholly inappropriate to the situation. You should be glad that you were the least attractive, you told yourself, but couldn’t help feeling a little more miserable. One of the women had skin that glistened golden in the sun. It was not merely tanned, but metallic. Her hair hung down her back in tight copper curls, and her eyes were a strange shade of silver. Her body was perfect, slender and lithe. The other woman was as white as it was possible to be. Her hair was raven, that strange blue-black, and hung poker straight. Her face had a severe beauty to it, her lips blood red. When she smiled, you could see that she had fangs. If she hadn’t been lounging in a patch of sun, you might have thought she was a vampire. But, both women had sheer silver fabric covering them. The fabric was scattered with crystals, and looked very expensive. Slaves were not permitted to wear color, but this seemed like a luxurious alternative. The women looked at you. The vampire-like one spoke. When you simply looked puzzled, she laughed, then turned back to her companion. Your cheeks heated and you were relieved when the man who had offered you a drink earlier came back.

You were dragged to your feet. You swayed a little, but managed to stay upright. From here you could see that the water was the wrong color. It was too green, too clear. The man grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head. As he stepped away, you could see the man who had purchased you watching you coolly from the helm. He wasn’t steering, but was lounging next to a man who was, basking in the strange colored sunlight. You quickly lowered your gaze, not wanting to add to your bruises for being too bold.

It was strange that, apart from the height, the men could pass for human. Their skin was a caramel color, but not unusual. The race seemed to have large, slanted eyes, and generous lips, but they would be considered exotic on Earth, not alien. It was all very unsettling.

You really hadn’t paid much attention to the fact that, once again, you were naked until you heard a peel of laughter from behind you. Tears welled up in your eyes. You couldn’t compete with beauty like theirs. Your skin was pale, but not the flawless white of the vampire woman. Your eyes were dark brown, almost black, but certainly not exotic looking. Your hair was brown, and had slices of blonde laced through it. It was so blonde that it was almost white. You really hoped that you hadn’t been bought because of that, since it would grow out. Even your body wasn’t amazing. You were curvy, heavier than you would have liked to be.

Glancing up, you caught the guard looking admiringly at your chest. That made you smile a little. Even when his hand brushed your nipple as he put a rectangle of fabric over your head, you didn’t mind. Your sheer silver dress was different from the other girls. It was literally a large rectangle with a hole in the center, where your head fitted through. The edges of the fabric, including the hole, were encrusted with crystals that caused the fabric to hang nicely. A belt was wrapped around your small waist, making the style quite flattering. The guard disappeared behind you, roughly brushing your hair. He started to pin it back from your face. Next, he stood before you and dusted your face, arms and legs with a shimmery powder. Finally, your eyes were rimmed with kohl.

The boat bumped the side of a jetty, and the guards started to file off. The man who had bought you stepped off the boat, and then you, and then the others were escorted behind him. They were marched over the grass to a large villa. You had seen something similar in Greece once; all white walls and delicate purple flowers, dark wooden balconies and tiled fountains. It was truly stunning. Were you to live here? Even as a slave you could appreciate the simplistic elegance.

Once in the building, you were looked over, as were the other two. You felt a little smug as a man, who was dressed in what looked like a kimono, tutted and fussed with miss metallic hair. You then felt guilty. Your nerves started to rise as the procession of guards reached a room with a lot of noise in it. The women were marched through the door and onto a raised platform. Desperate to look around, you pretended to be gazing at the floor whilst you peeked through your hair. Your legs trembled at the sight before you; they were in a grand hall that was filled with soldiers. Each one was staring at the front as silence descended. Your purchaser took his place before the slaves, and addressed his audience.

Not understanding a word, you tuned out as he spoke. The girls beside you seemed to be bristling with nervous energy. Would they be given to the men to share? You hoped not, almost as much as you longed to be away from the man with the cold eyes who had touched you so roughly earlier.

A cheer erupted through the room, startling you. You felt as though you would vomit. A few more words were spoken, and then another cheer rang out. This one was more subdued. You could see the crowd parting. You longed to look up, but what you could see was enough to terrify you. The legs that walked through the parted crowd were the wrong color. They were a purple color. When they caught the light they seemed to glisten with a silvery sheen. You thought of miss metallic next to you. The room fell silent as the man approached the slaves. You dared to glance up quickly, your breath freezing in your chest. The man who stood before them was the tallest in the room, around five and ten half feet of muscle. He wore a wrap around his waist, but that was all. His black hair hung but shaggy and with a part, and his eyes were ringed with kohl. Through his parted lips, you could glimpse pointed teeth. There was something very feline about him.

The woman on the end of the row, the vampire look alike, started to whimper as he studied her. As he reached out to touch her, she let out a scream. A guard that you hadn’t realized was behind them hit her around the back of the head, stunning her into silence. The man before them moved on. Miss metallic response was also strange. For two women who seemed happy to be sold into slavery, they sure were unhappy with current proceedings. Tears streaked her face and she visibly trembled, more so than you were who felt very fragile. The man again reached out a hand, then let it drop as miss metallic stumbled backwards into the guard. The man sighed as he finally stood before you.

You looked up. You met the feline, blood red eyes of the warrior in front of you. His face was blank of any emotion. He reached out a hand to touch you, and raised an eyebrow when you allowed him to caress your cheek. You tried not to flinch, and almost succeeded. Compared to the other two, your reaction was positively encouraging. As the man dropped his hand, you continued to stare. A small smile had crept across his face, and once again, you could see his strange teeth.

A sharp blow to the back of your head sent you staggering into him. He caught you by your upper arms. You met his eyes and saw a ferocity there that hadn’t been present a moment ago. You had been staring at him. You weren’t supposed to look ahead of you, only at the floor. Would he strike you? You prayed not as he was so big he would surely do you some serious damage. As his hand raised, you flinched and started stammering apologies that he couldn’t understand. You whimpered as his hand gently brushed your cheek, and then froze as it examined your head where you had been struck. His glare was aimed at the guard behind you. The purple man said a few words to the man who had bought you, and was handed a silver ring on the front of which had some sort of logo. It was un-clipped, then wrapped around your neck. It was snug, but not uncomfortable. As the purple warrior took you by the arm, you realized that you had been given to him.

As you moved through the parted sea of soldiers, you felt numb. A huge hand on your shoulder forced you to kneel on a cushion as everyone sat on wooden benches. You kept your eyes trained on the floor. Did you really belong to this man? A finger lifted your chin, and you were forced to look up. You wanted to shut your eyes, but was afraid of retribution. The two girls left on the stage were looking coquettishly up from under their hair, as another warrior examined them. He was of the race that seemed to populate the planet, caramel skin and model good looks. All hysterics were over, and when the women were gifted to one man and then another, they seemed thrilled. you wondered what was wrong with your man.

Shyly, You glanced at him. He was studying you. Before you could look away, he pointed to himself.

“Nochu”. He repeated it three times before you caught up. You pointed to yourself.

“Y/n.”

Nochu smiled, and then repeated your name. His accent was strange, thick and harsh. He sounded a little bit like the Koreans on Earth. He stroked your hair reassuringly with his huge hand, then stood. He pulled you up, gesturing to the cushion. You picked it up and clutched it to you. The room had gone strangely silent. Nochu guided you ahead of him, a hand on your back propelling you forwards. Everyone was staring. Was it because he was a different race from them all? It was so obvious that he wasn’t one of them. You shivered. Maybe it was because they all knew why you had been gifted to him. Would he hurt you? Eat you? You felt dizziness encroaching on your consciousness again.

As you were pushed through a set of double doors, you felt the floor rise up to meet you. Strong arms lifted you before you hit the tiles, Nochu scooping you against his chest as you passed out for the second time.

The room that you awoke in was dark. You flinched as a hand stroked your hair from your face. Nochu. Alone in a room with him, he seemed so much larger. Unable to really think clearly, You croaked one of the only words you knew.

“Drink.”

Thankfully, Nochu complied. He handed you a glass full of cool, sweet liquid. You wished you knew how to thank him. It occurred to you that you should be serving him. Greedily, you gulped down the liquid, only realizing as you handed the glass back that you were shaking. It was freezing in the room. As Nochu moved towards you, you realized that you were laying on a large bed. He sat next to you, then laid beside you effortlessly lifting you so that you lay across his chest.

He was so warm. You couldn’t find the energy to be afraid as you nestled against him. His hand stroked your back through the thin fabric you were clothed in. He was surprisingly gentle and soothing. You relaxed, your body limp and malleable, fitting pleasantly against his solid form. It wasn’t until something beneath your thigh started to solidify that you stiffened in his arms. You had been so scared of his huge form and alien looks that you had forgotten that he was male.

“No.”

It was the only word that you knew except for drink. It escaped your lips in an almost breathless plea. Nochu sighed beneath you, and set you gently on your back on the mattress. You gazed at him as he rolled onto his side, his eyes searching your face for something. You weren’t sure what. He leaned forward, slowly, deliberately. You seemed to stop breathing. A soft kiss was planted on your forehead before Nochu climbed from the bed. He opened a huge wardrobe and removed a thick blanket which he draped over you. He laid back down again, but made no move to touch you. You curled up, grateful for the warm fabric and shut your eyes. You didn’t think you would sleep with him watching you, but, somehow you managed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story continues you will learn that because one is alien and the other isn't; miscommunications form. Please understand that. Just like in real world; every culture comes with different customs or different ways of doing things. Like for example chewing quietly may be polite in some Countries whereas if you chew quietly in another it could be considered rude.
> 
> \- This Chapter contains; slight rape. I would suggest reading chapter 3 to understand that it’s not Rape in his Customs. However, as Reader is a slave and is human from Earth, it is rape to her. ((I'll be double uploading so if you don't want to read this chapter which I will mark (*** in bold) where it begins and you can skip it to chapter 3.))

You awoke sweating, with far too many lumps digging into you. It took you a moment to remember where you were and when you did you sat up with a gasp. You were alone in the room, bright sunlight streaming in through a floor to ceiling window. You brushed at your sleep crusted eyes, and then looked down at your right leg, arm and side. The crystals that hemmed your clothes had dug into your flesh and left angry red marks. You bet the other slaves weren’t waking up in this much of a mess. For a moment you were grateful that Nochu wasn’t in the room, and then chided yourself. Why should you care what he thought, he owned you.

“Y/n.”

The voice was female, and came from a doorway to the side of the room. You turned your head and saw a grey haired woman facing you. Her skin was the same beautiful caramel as the soldiers last night. The woman pointed to herself. “Minahia.” You nodded. The women said another word then held out her hand. You scrambled from the bed and stood before her. Minahia tugged your scant clothing from you. She wiped at your face, and took the pins from your hair, letting it cascade around your shoulders. Like everyone on the planet, Minahia was at least half a foot taller than you.

Wrinkled hands pulled you from the bedroom, and pushed your nakedness into the room next door. You couldn’t help but gasp as you saw the huge, sunken bath filled with clear green water and Nochu. Minahia handed you a cloth and some soap, then pointed you towards the pool of water.

You hesitated, just long enough for Minahia to give you a firm shove. You stifled a cry as you stumbled forward a few paces. Still, it was loud enough for Nochu to turn and face you. He glanced past you and said a few words. The door clicked shut behind Minahia. You had to assume that Minahia was gone. Taking a deep breath, You took a few timid steps. You hovered a pace from the edge of the bath, gazing nervously at the huge man in front of you. He held out a hand and you started to shake. He was just too big. You could not join him naked in such a confined space. Your feet wouldn’t move. You were no virgin, you knew how things worked, but being bedded by a man who could crush you, being bedded by a man who owned you, made your body revolt. Your mind told you to get on with it before he gave you back, but your legs were jelly.

You watched as disappointment, and then acceptance flitted across Nochu’s face. His jaw set, and in a flash he was out of the bath. He strode past you. You thought about the emotion on his face, thought about the other women’s reactions to him. He had been rejected by two slaves. You remembered your humiliation when you thought they were laughing at you.

“Nochu.” His name escaped your lips as he reached the door. He stopped, but did not turn to look at you. After a moment’s pause he left the room. You felt a sob well up inside you and with a shudder forced yourself to contain it. You weren’t sure if it was relief or fear that caused you to react so. You studied your own emotions for a moment as you tried to calm yourself. You were afraid, certainly. There was guilt there for upsetting a man who, so far, had only been kind to you. You felt homesick for Earth and, strangely, also for the slave sellers. Finally, there was the confusion which was overwhelming. You turned to look at the inviting green pool, and decided that a soak would be the best solution.

Settling on the edge of the bath, you allowed your body to slide into the water. The heat soothed you, embracing your tense, aching muscles and caressing the stress away. You were too stunned to realize that the bath was more like a small swimming pool; it would take you several strokes to cross the length of it, and it was so deep that you could not stand without being completely submerged in the strange green water. After luxuriating for several minutes, and then swimming a little, you decided that it was time to get clean. Your fear that you would be sold on was still gnawing at you, and you understood that it was a real possibility. You resolved to do whatever you could to please Nochu, no matter how distasteful or painful. That started with being presentable the next time you saw him. With that in mind, getting yourself clean was a surprisingly quick affair.

When Minahia arrived to collect you, you were rather shocked to her change. Minahia tutted at you as you got yourself dried, she was rough when she bundled you into the freshly washed, scanty dress that you were given yesterday, and all but wrenched your arm from its socket as she dragged you out of the bathroom. You didn’t protest at the treatment, you were too afraid to. Minahia seemed to be someone that Nochu employed, and probably respected. Surely Minahia’s opinion would be taken into account if he was to consider selling you on.

A sense of trepidation spread through you as you entered the dining room. There was a long wood and metal table that looked almost medieval, certainly out of place with the crisp, clean white walls and Mediterranean colors. It looked good though, the contrast of what you thought of as minimalist, with the heavier furniture. It was the man that was seated at the head that concerned you; he looked even more fearsome with his plate piled high with food, his crimson eyes staring determinedly down at it. His lips were set in a frown, his hair tied behind his head making his cheekbones and jaw look severe.

Minahia led you rather forcibly to a seat at Nochu’s right hand. You couldn’t help your reaction of fear; you were waiting to be sent away again and couldn’t stop your hands trembling at the thought.

“Y/n.” The sound of him saying your name made your stomach flip. You looked up at him, meeting his blood red gaze before nervously looking back down. A gentle finger lifted your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes once more. With his other hand he gestured at the food laden table and said a word that you were sure you had heard before. He said it again, gesturing to you in what you assumed was a request for repetition. You said it and earned a smile, although you weren’t sure if it meant food or eat.

Nochu piled food onto your plate until you had a bite of everything. There were items that were bread like, fruit like, meats and cheeses, something hot that resembled a type of porridge, even something that looked like bacon, but tasted like steak. Your favorite by a long way were the grape like fruit that tasted like the cherry compote that you find at the bottom of yoghurts. As you were eating, you noticed that Nochu had stopped and was watching you. As you paused, he grinned at you encouragingly. It was a little unsettling as it displayed the teeth that looked razor sharp. You gulped.

When Nochu stood, after you had eaten the majority of food on your plate, you realized that he was dressed in armor. He reached out his hand for yours and, hesitantly, placed yours in his. After being pulled to your feet he gently led you out of the house into the glorious sunshine. It was then that you realized that he lived on the grounds of the beautiful villa from last night. There were many single story villas, all like Nochu’s, that formed a small village. You realized that it must be for the soldiers. Your heart sank a little as you came to the conclusion that escape wasn’t an option. It hadn’t been a thought that you had really entertained, but being a slave was certainly not a lifestyle choice.

As they walked through the lush green grounds, you realized that the passing soldiers would nod to Nochu, stare at you, but not stop and speak. They would speak to their own people, soldiers of their own race but not to him. He kept a furious pace, so much so that you had to jog to keep up. With the heat and the dirt path, it wasn’t long before you stumbled into him, gasping in horror. As your body collided with his, though, he didn’t even stumble. His huge hands righted you and then, seeming to realize the problem, he slowed his pace.

Despite knowing the rule that slaves only look at the ground, you couldn’t help being fascinated by the sights: gardeners were working on vibrant, alien looking plants; soldiers were training on a huge dirt oval, surrounded by spectators, many of whom didn’t seem to be warriors; the buildings were all white with dark wood, and many had purple and pink flowers winding up trellises. It was only when Nochu placed a gentle hand on the back of your head that you realized he had noticed. You glanced sheepishly up at him, but couldn’t read his expression.

Much to your surprise they eventually arrived at a huge outdoor market. They had traveled by boat down the river, a smaller boat than yesterday steered by Nochu. He hadn’t forced you to sit under the canopy, something that you were regretting; the hot sun was starting to burn your skin. There were wonders galore at the market: fruit and vegetable stalls, butchers stalls, places to buy pottery, art work and clothes. Everything was unfamiliar and wonderful to you. What was more, Nochu would let you have a good look around before he stroked your hair, reminding you gently that looking was forbidden for a slave. He seemed to enjoy your sense of wonder.

You, as well being in awe of your surroundings, was shocked by the fact that, not only were you the only human, Nochu was the only one of his species present. The native species, the ones with the golden skins, barely acknowledged him. Often as not, they would go out of their way to avoid crossing his path. The men and women who owned the stalls treated Nochu with respect; they were happy to have him as a patron however, they did not seem friendly. A new found respect for your owner filled you.

It was on the way back to the boat when Nochu took you into a small shop. Among the stalls it was easily miss-able. Fabric adorned the walls of the shop in jewel like colors. There was a small section of grey clothing towards the back, and it was to those that Nochu headed. He browsed the clothing, constantly in discussion with very timid shopkeeper. As he studied garment after garment, you were drawn to a counter of accessories.

The hair clip caught your eye immediately. The ornately curved metal looked like silver. It was studded with diamonds, or the alien equivalent, and between those pearls were nestled. The clip looked exactly like one that your grandmother had given you before she died. A strong wave of nostalgia swept over you bringing tears to your eyes, and a sense of loss so strong that you thought you would collapse. Without thinking, your fingers brushed the delicately constructed piece.

Jumping as a purple hand closed over yours, you looked guilty into Nochu’s eyes. Uncurling your fingers from the clip, he lifted the fragile clip in his hand. Staying behind you, he scooped up your hair, twisting it into a design that pleased him. When the clip clicked closed in your hair you gasped. Would he tease you so? You imagined how your hair looked; the bleach blonde twisted with the brown and secured with your heirloom. You had seen it like that many times on Earth.

Another ten minutes or so passed as Nochu made his purchases. All the while your stomach turned. Would he let you keep the clip? As they were leaving you feared that he had forgotten that you had it in, feared that they would be branded thieves.

“Nochu.” You pulled away from him as you spoke his name. He turned, a look of concern and surprise upon his face. You had not uttered a word to him all day, or touched him voluntarily since you were gifted to him. The unexpectedness of your outburst left him waiting patiently for you to find the words you needed.

“Nochu.” There was pain in your voice, the fear of losing such a close replica of something that had been so dear to you at home. You raised a hand to the clip, and held the other hand towards the man before you begging him silently. He merely smiled and took the hand you offered, pulling you out of the shop. It seemed that he had bought you a gift.

\- - - - -

Voyeurism had never been something that you enjoyed, but standing at the edge of the training oval that you had seen earlier and watching Nochu fight stirred in you an uncomfortable desire to run your hands over his solid muscles. He was a glorious fighter, winning every battle that he was challenged with. Of course, the aim wasn’t to kill the opponent, but to draw first blood. Nochu’s unique purple flesh so far remained unmarred.

Men, both in the stands and in the battle ring, had shown a startling interest in you when you first arrived. Many must have studied you as you trembled on the stage before the soldiers last night, but they seemed fascinated that she had been brought to watch Nochu train. As with most things, the fascination had soon worn off leaving you free to study your owner without fear of reprisal.

After the tenth match, Nochu strolled over to you. He met your eyes and gave you a wide, somewhat frightful, grin. He looked positively bloodthirsty, yet strangely your heart felt a little lighter as he neared you; it was as if his joy at winning was infectious. As he stood before you, Nochu raised his fingers. At first you thought he would caress your cheek, but instead thick fingers settled on the collar that you wore around your neck that was engraved with a symbol. He touched it almost lovingly. Your heart sank as he caressed one of the symbols of your slavery.

\- - - - - 

******* Feeling somewhat doll like, you gazed up at Nochu with fearful eyes. As you had bathed after your outing, Minahia had entered and handed you a blade. It was similar to cut-throat razors that some barbers used. Humiliatingly, she had motioned where you should shave. Although the slavers had kept you bare, it had been a few days since and the stubble had been growing back. Now, as Nochu towered above you, it was apparent why you had been tasked with shaving.

Slowly, keeping eye contact until the last second, Nochu pressed his lips against your trembling ones. You were concerned at first that he would bite you with his wicked teeth however, he was being almost tender. As his kiss became deeper, he backed you towards the bed. You hit the edge with the back of your knees causing them to buckle. You ended up sprawled on your back on the bed, the scanty dress you wore riding up and exposing the flesh beneath that it had barely concealed before. Crimson eyes stared down at you, dark with lust and appreciation.

Nochu’s body was already bare to you, and you watched, half in terror, as his cock grew solid. You scrambled backwards as he knelt on the edge of the mattress. He was on top of you without warning, moving faster than you could have imagined despite the earlier display of his prowess. His body pressed heavily against yours, crushing all air out of your lungs. You writhed beneath him. Your limbs flail wildly, panicking and desperately trying to fight him off.

Nochu whispered words to you and made soothing sounds, yet you could not relax. You had promised yourself that you would do anything, but it was all happening so fast. He tried to remove your dress from you though only succeeded in pushing it up over your breasts. The fabric bunched around your throat making you feel as though he were about to suffocate you. He tried to claim your lips with his. You bit down hard. You tasted blood in your mouth which made you panic more. Surely you would be punished.

Nochu’s hands were surprisingly gentle as they ran down your body, not at all rough like you had imagined, yet all your crying didn’t stop them. Finally, you found your voice.

“No. No!.” The words didn’t work as they had last night. Nochu paused and met your eyes. He seemed perplexed by your resistance. Large hands started to massage your breasts, then your hips. Using his knees to spread your legs easily. The head of his cock pushed against your pening. It was too big for you, and you were far from ready. You felt a pressure between your legs which made you scream at him, your thrashing beneath him renewed. In your own language you told him that it would be too much, that you were too dry, but it made no difference; he just didn’t understand. With a tender kiss to your forehead, Nochu thrust roughly, agonisingly into you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This Chapter explains some of his customs and she understands a few things as embarrassing as it might that she will have to explain herself.
> 
> \- Contains sensual sex, as he learns how to work her body as she is Human and he is not. Cervix play as he is big and Alien. Some bite marks.

You looked at the man before you in confusion.

“Do I have your comprehension, Y/N?” Strangely you found that you did comprehend. The man was speaking English. The style of it was odd as if it was book learned, and he had never had the chance to use it conversationally.

“Yes.” Your voice was hoarse from screaming, your body aches all over and there was a sharp pain between your legs and in your lower stomach. You were having cramps that you had never experienced before after sex. Once done, Nochu had climbed from you, trying to pull you close. You had fought, and almost fallen from the bed. His face had held a pained expression, and he had fled the room. In more pain than you thought you could feel, you had dragged the blood stained cover over your feverish body and had curled up, praying that you could sleep.

“I need to see your pain, Y/N.” Nochu was hovering in the doorway. As your eyes met his you flinched. The man before you had the golden skin of the native race, and seemed to be a doctor. You let your death grip on the blanket covering you go. The doctor seemed to take this for consent. After removing the cover and leaving you exposed, vulnerable, the doctor began his examinations. Your body was covered with purple bruises, and burnt severely from long exposure to the strange green sun. You cried out as his fingers spread your sex. The whole time Nochu stared at the floor. Eventually the doctor spoke with him, presumably giving instructions.

“He wishes to inquire as to why you are thusly damaged.” It took you a moment to translate this bizarre English.

“He’s too big, and I wasn’t ready. I tried to fight him off, but he continued.”

The doctor related it back.

“How do you mean ready?” Blushing, you considered your response.

“I need lubrication,” you whispered.

“I do not have comprehension of that word.”

“I need to be slippery, for him to be able to enter me painlessly I need to be wet. Also, he is too large, Earth men are much smaller. He will hurt me until I am used to his size.”

“Your body does not have… lubrication naturally.” You sighed in frustration. You wanted to sleep, to shut out the pain you were in. Perhaps sensing your need, Nochu spoke to the doctor. He promptly handed you a pill.

“Drink,” Nochu told you in his language, pointing to a glass on the side. He knew that that was a word you understood. You complied warily, although you doubted that he could cause you anymore damage.

“It does lubricate naturally when I am excited. I need him to take his time, to stroke places, kiss places, to arouse me.” The doctor nodded, and once again relayed the information.

“You will demonstrate this for him the next time he initiates intercourse. He wishes to cause you pleasure, not harm. Females from his planet enjoy a struggle before mating. There is a cream for the injuries the sun has given you, another for your insides, and pills to restore you to comfort.” With that, the doctor rose and left. Was that why the soldiers had been so curious, why the other slaves had been afraid? It explained why he hadn’t stopped when you had fought him; if he hadn’t been with a human before he might have expected protestations as foreplay.

Nochu approached you with caution. He sat at the edge of the bed as you watched him wearily. He spoke to you, soft words that you didn’t understand. Shifting closer to you, you tensed. A whimper escaped your throat that subsequently caused you to blush. He frowned, then moved closer still. You wanted to grasp the cover to you as Nochu removed it; you didn’t want him to see your nakedness, or the damage that he had caused. His warm flesh encircled yours, pulling you arm towards him. You tried to tug your arm away, your breath coming quickly through fear, but his grip was firm, his face determined.

A squeal escaped your throat as cold lotion was applied to your skin. Once you realized that Nochu wanted to tend your injuries, you calmed a little. He maneuvered your naked body with ease, covering one arm then another in the soothing pinkish fluid. You found yourself laid on your front as strong hand worked the lotion onto your tender body. You found yourself melting a little beneath his touch, the fear and tension trickling out of you as his hands worked their way down your back.

Warmth started to spread through your stomach, and at first you tried to tell yourself it was the painkillers. Nochu’s hands reached your lower back, and then quickly started on your calves. As he reached your thighs, the warmth developed into an ache. You could feel yourself becoming moist. Your body felt so raw that you couldn’t quite believe your reaction; this man had raped you, caused you serious pain, and now his touch was arousing you. Well, you thought, being used by him would be much less painful if you were wet.

Much to your growing frustration, Nochu remained a gentleman. He rolled you onto your back, and then continued his ministrations starting from your ankles. There was an awkward moment when he reached the top of your thighs, and his hands on you less than firm stomach made you blush. It was when he reached your breasts that the confusion started. You had closed your eyes, relaxing into the manipulation of your flesh by his powerful hands. As the palms of his hands brushed your erect nipples, you felt a jolt of pleasure run through your body. You shrieked with surprise, and a little indignation at the brazen, intimate touch. You tried to push his hands away from your aching breasts, but had little success. Nochu did not seem to understand the problem, and assuming that you were in pain, simply applied more lotion.

Nochu then moved on to the second pot. By this time the painkillers were starting to make you feel lightheaded. You were relaxed, and drowsy. Mixed with your arousal, it was a very pleasant state to be in. Nochu pushed your legs apart, his finger coated in a thick blue goo. Without warning, he thrust the finger inside you. You whimpered in pain and kicked lazily against him. The painkillers were really strong making you feel incredibly weak. The finger inside you was removed almost as quickly as it had been inserted. The blue substance made you tingle pleasantly, adding even more dampness between your legs.

You looked up to meet Nochu’s eyes. Bemusement was stamped across his face as he raised a glistening finger to his lips and tasted the fluids that were on it. He studied you, then placed his hand back between your thighs. Slowly, he ran his thick finger up and across your clit gathering more evidence of your arousal as you winced in discomfort. Your cheeks burned even in your drugged state, and you rolled onto your side so that you could conceal your shame. Nochu spoke to you, seemingly questioning first in his language, then in your own.

“Lubrication?” The word was mispronounced but unmistakable. Your head whipped around. He had clearly been taking note of the conversation with the doctor. You had two choices as you saw it: you could deny that it was a sign of your arousal, saving face; your other choice was to admit that his touch had caused the reaction, something which may save your pain in the future. Slowly, you nodded your head. The shock on Nochu’s face was clear. His mouth split into a monstrous grin. Leaning slowly over you, he pressed his lips to yours. You were wanting to feel his hands on you again so kissed him back tentatively. You felt the swelling on his lip where you had bitten him, and ran an explorative tongue over the damage. Nochu hissed into your mouth in pain, but didn’t break the contact. Hands were placed either side of your head so that Nochu could support his weight. The only place where their bodies connected was their mouths.

It was too soon, in your opinion, that the kiss was broken. You had been enjoying the sensation of Nochu’s tongue caressing yours, his lips molding yours to fit his. Nochu was suddenly naked. You pulled away, fearing that he would want to use you again, but he simply laid beside you. He tugged the blankets over them, and without touching you he settled down to sleep.

It was the next morning when you extricated yourself from your owners grasp with some difficulty. At some point during the night he had curled his body around yours, and was proceeding to bake you with his heat. Surprised that you hadn’t woken him, you sat up to survey the damage. The pain you had expected to feel was little more than discomfort, the most painful place being an ache between your legs and in your lower abdomen. The redness had faded leaving your skin lightly tanned, the bruises were greenish and, although they covered a large area, seemed to be almost gone. They certainly weren’t painful when you poked them.

A gasp escaped your lips as a hand wrapped around your arm, turning you so that Nochu could get a good look at you. When he sighed you felt a little disappointed. Did he not like what he was seeing? He quickly left the bed and strolled naked from the room. You could hear him shouting, and wondered if he was calling for Minahia.

Soon, Minahia bustled into the room. She took one look at you and sighed her displeasure. A little more gentle than yesterday, but still not pleasantly, she gripped your arm and tugged you towards the bathroom door. You felt uncomfortable stumbling along the corridor naked, but had little opportunity to complain before you were thrust through the bathroom door. Minahia threw down the jars of lotion that the doctor had prescribed at the same time that you realized that Nochu was naked in the bath. He turned, his face set in a furious mask. He yelled, causing you to step backwards in fright, and cower against the wall. His anger, however, seemed to be directed at Minahia. She said a few words that sounded like curses, then slammed her way out of the bathroom leaving you stranded and uncertain.

Nochu let his gaze fall on you. He held out a hand. You went to him quickly, feeling that he would brook no hesitation today. As you settled yourself onto the side of the pool, Nochu waded to stand in front of you; the water that covered you completely only came up to his shoulders. Hands were around your waist pulling you to him before you realized what was happening. Nochu held you against his chest for a moment, before gently releasing you into the pool. You kicked to keep yourself afloat, but didn’t move. You could see that his body was hardening, and wondered if he would act on his desire. You feared him more than ever now that his anger was obvious.

“Nochu.” You reached out a hand tentatively, wanting to sooth him, but not knowing how. Running your palm down the hard planes of his chest, you marveled at the feel of his skin. He held himself very still, cautiously as if he were taming a wild horse that might bolt. Remembering your promise to yourself, one that you had made in that very pool, You held your breath and pressed your body against his. You weren’t aroused yet, not really, but as his chest came flush with yours, you could feel familiar sensations building. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you used what little upper body strength you had to pull yourself up his body until your lips met his. You only managed to hold yourself in the kiss for a moment before splashing inelegantly back into the water. He stared at you for a moment, then roared with laughter. Roughly, he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you back to him, bending his knees so that water came up to his chin. He pushed his lips against yours in a brutal kiss before suddenly loosening his grip and softening his advances. You wondered if he had felt the way your heart was pounding in fear, or the tremble in your body. Whatever had reminded him to slow down, you were thankful for it. The leisurely exploration that your mouth was being subjected to was much more pleasant.

You were propelled through the water until your back came to rest gently against the side of the pool. Your left nipple was suddenly tweaked causing you to gasp with pleasure into Nochu’s mouth. You ran your hands all over his muscled torso, feeling the ridges and definitions that helped to make him so beautiful. His erection was pressed firmly against your stomach; it was hot and heavy, far bigger than you had realized. The thought of taking it inside you again worried you. He would surely cause you more damage. A sucking sensation soon distracted you from your concerns as Nochu locked his lips around your nipple, causing you to sigh. He worked his body between your thighs, and you only came to your senses as he prepared to enter you.

“No,” you breathed into his ear. His eyes met yours. You pointed to the middle of the bathroom, away from the water. Understanding, Nochu scooped you up into his arms and clambered out. He moved faster than any human could, laying towels thickly on the floor. You stood self-consciously, the cool air making you shiver, causing goosebumps to erupt across your body, and making you grasp your arms about yourself..

Nochu approached you slowly, a predatory look in his feline eyes. He grasped your shoulders and guided you to the towels, putting gentle pressure on them until you sunk to the floor. As you lay back, your legs slightly spread, he smiled in approval before laying down at the side of you. Nochu cupped your face in one large hand and kissed you tenderly. Pulling back he made eye contact, causing your heart to thud wildly in your chest. His eyes told you how desperate he was to have you. Encouraged by his obvious lust, you reached down and wrapped your hand around the top of his cock. Slowly, you started to run it up and down the soft skin, marveling at the hardness underneath.

You felt the rough skin of his hand start to make tiny circles by your knee. As the circles got higher, you could feel your stomach clenching in a mixture of desire and nerves. Your pussy was becoming wet, really wet. By the time one long, calloused finger ran its way over your clit, your pussy was more than prepared. Nochu dipped a thick finger into you before grinning devilishly down at you. When you groaned, as another finger joined the first, a look of concern passed over his face. As he started to withdraw, you thrust your hips causing him to sink deeper. The hand that was wrapped around him picked up pace, forcing a similar groan to escape his lips.

When Nochu withdrew his fingers, you almost screamed. You felt empty without them. He peeled your hand from him, placing it gently on your stomach. You looked up at him with what you knew must be a puzzled expression before blushing furiously and turning your head away. The doctor had told you to show him how to arouse you. He was doing a good job, but penetration alone would never make you come. If you wanted to take pleasure from this, then you had to show him what you wanted.

Burying your face in Nochu’s chest, You used both hands to cup your breasts. You squeezed them lightly, enjoying their weight. After pinching and tugging on your nipples, You trailed your hand down your stomach and parted your lips. One finger started to slowly circle her clit. You shut your eyes as Nochu studied your face. After weeks with no sexual release, you could feel your sensitive flesh reacting quickly.

A flutter started to build in your lower abdomen as you felt the tension build. You sensed Nochu move, and could suddenly feel hot breath on your stomach as he studied your movements, the sensation making you whimper in pleasure. Your finger sped up. Your other hand left your breast as you greedily plunged two fingers into your wetness. You worked them quickly, thrusting as deeply as you could manage as you stroked your clit. Your breath was soon coming in ragged gasps.

You cried out in protest as Nochu removed your fingers from inside you, then actually did cry out in pleasure as he replaced them with his own. They were thrust mercilessly deep, you were losing control of your hips and thrusting them up to impale yourself deeper onto him. You felt something sharp nip at the hand working your clit, and moved it with a great sense of frustration, only to moan loudly as a hot tongue swiped over it, before Nochu’s mouth clamped around it and started to suck. You buried your hands in Nochu’s hair as your moans got louder and more frequent. His fingers carried on their assault, stretching you almost painfully as he added a third. His tongue lapped at your clit, and then he sucked again. His tongue felt amazing, rough like a cats. The sensations were unbelievable. Your stomach clenched, your thighs tensing as finally you were there, waves of pleasure crashing over you. Nochu forced you to orgasm.

Suddenly, it was too much. you started to push Nochu’s head away as he continued your stimulation. Your clit was overly sensitive, his licking causing you pain. When he realised that your reactions had changed, Nochu looked puzzled, meeting your eyes wearily. To reassure him, you leant forward; taking his large head between your hands and kissed him, the taste of your own juices enjoyable. He pulled his fingers from you with a wet sound, then lay on his back beside you once more.

As you struggled to catch your breath, Nochu covered a finger in the blue goo that the doctor had provided. Gently, he pushed the finger into you again.You were still sensitive and couldn’t help but gasp in pleasure. The gasp was followed quickly by a squeal as Nochu dragged your body atop of his, positioning your legs either side of his hips. He held body above his cock, positioning it at your entrance. The big hands on your hips meant that you were helpless to stop him as he thrust upwards. Pain shot through you as the head of him entered you roughly. You choked back a sob. A gentle hand was then caressing your face, and he gestured you to continue.

You realized that he was giving you control, slowly started to lower yourself onto him. As you inched lower, the stretch became almost unbearable. You tried to rise from him, but he held you firm; the message was clear: you could take your time, but you would fuck him. Wincing and whimpering as you went, You felt the large head of his cock bump your cervix. You had only taken half of him and could go no further. This time when you started to rise, Nochu allowed you. Slowly, tentatively, you started to move. After a while, Nochu started to thrust gently back. The first time he did this you gasped and tensed. You knew your muscles had clamped down on him, the groan that it brought told you that he enjoyed it.

Milking his cock with your pussy, you carried on moving above him as he gyrated his hips beneath you. You could soon feel the muscles of his chest tense beneath your hands and you knew that he would find his release soon. Nochu’s thrust became less controlled, more brutal, his hands gripping your hips bruisingly tight. His body slammed into yours and pain shoots through you, your stomach cramping. Hoping to restrict the depth of his thrusts, You bent over him and buried your head against him chest. You sank your teeth into him, hoping that pain of his own would bring him to his senses. Your bite had the opposite effect; at the joint between shoulder and neck, Nochu’s needle sharp teeth penetrated your flesh. For a moment you worried that he would drain your blood, but thankfully all he did was lap at the wound he had caused, grunting with pleasure. Over and over he was too rough, and you found yourself pleading with him to stop in your own language before, finally, he cried out and fell still. You were pulled snugly against his chest as his soft cock slid from your abused hole.

You awoke stiff, cold and in pain. Your arm had gone to sleep tucked under Nochu’s body. You snuggled closer to his heat, wincing as you did. His deep voice rumbled through his chest as he spoke to you. It was soothing, though you had no idea what he was saying. Eventually though, he helped you up. He lathered your body in one lotion, and coated your tender pussy in the other. His touches were loving: several times he kissed your forehead, stroked your hair and grasped at your hand. At breakfast he sat you on his knee and snuggled you close, his fingers tracing the bite marks that he had left on you. Where you had bitten him, only the tiniest indent of flesh was visible. Clearly if you wanted to harm him you would have to work harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I don’t know why but I felt like at the time when I wrote this, this particular person would play the role/character well. (The Alien Doctor)
> 
> \- We find out more about his Alien Customs and what they mean; in this chapter. We also are reminded that we are just a slave. (We have no rights.) AND we finally get to learn his alien native tongue.
> 
> \- And minahia is pronounced as meN-eye-yah 
> 
> -Reminder: This is cross transferred from my tumblr @filthyfilter

The real surprise was when he took you out into a secluded garden behind the house. You had believed that it must be a private garden belonging to him. Your dress today didn’t have all the gems that your previous dress had, but was instead embroidered with unfamiliar birds in silvery thread. It was sheer again, tied at the waist and a very flattering cut. You loved the way that it glistened in the sun. Nochu took the time to erect a canopy, then had Minahia spread cushions on the floor. You lounged there, dozing, whilst Nochu spoke to her. Of what, you had no clue. When a shadow moved over them, You looked up to see the doctor. You smiled nervously as you stood, and vanished into the house.

“He will work until the sun sleeps,” the doctor informed you. It was a pleasure to hear your native tongue. You didn’t like that you would be alone with Minahia, but you supposed that you would have to get used to it.

“I’m afraid I don’t know your name.”

“Namjoon,” the doctor informed you. After some general questions about your health, he proceeded to examine you. He seemed pleased with your progress, especially the bite mark that Nochu had left.

“I did not think, after yesterday, that he would proceed to this so soon. I am pleased to see that he is happy with his choice.” There was genuine pleasure in the doctor’s voice.

“His choice?” You looked at Namjoon puzzled. You hugged a pillow close to you, covering your chest. The doctor was starting to make you feel a little uneasy. He didn’t seem threatening though he was much stronger, but his obvious delight at your injury confused you.

“To bite you he must be satisfied that you became his slave. His race bites when they mate. They enjoy licking the bloody fluids from one another. It is a spiritual act, one that is considered sacred. It is believed by them that consuming such fluids allows you to keep a little of their spirit in your body. I am not explaining it as well as he could, but that is the basic principle. I feel though, for him to do this so quickly, you must have tasted his flesh first.”

You clenched your jaw, remembering your desire to get Nochu off you. You had wanted to cause him pain, but instead has just signed yourself up for another of his planets odd customs. You wondered why they all seemed to hurt so much. Well, you though, hurt you so much anyway. So far, he seemed unscathed.

“Would you ask him to stop? It is really very painful, and I’m afraid of infection.” The doctor chuckled to himself, grinning.

“You think I am here for you, slave? It is true that I find your company acceptable; I enjoy the opportunity to practice my language skills. Do not mistake my inquiries about your pain to mean that I am here for your benefit. Primarily, I am here to please your master, and it pleases him to have you willing, and healthy. I am also here to satisfy my own curiosity. You do not concern me further than the wishes of your master.”

Your stomach dropped. You felt nauseous. A thought that you had previously avoided came to you, distracting you from the Namjoon’s surprising confession.

“I need something to stop me becoming pregnant.” Namjoon smiled at your outburst.

“It would please the medicine man in me to see you heavy with child. It may not be a pleasing thought to you, but the overall say lies in your master’s hands. If it is his will, he will fuck you until you spawn an army.” You swallowed back bile. The doctor’s words were intentionally cruel and crude, his grin sadistic. It made you realize for the first time just how little you meant on this world. For a moment you longed for Earth, for home, but then you pushed those thoughts away. You were not ready to deal with them yet. Besides, even if you went back, home was undeniably gone.

“We shall start your language lessons now, Y/N. It is the wish of your master that you have full comprehension of our tongue.”

Namjoon’s lessons were tiring; they sat in the heat for hours repeating words, and naming objects on flashcards. Although you weren’t punished when you got the answers wrong, you worried that Namjoon would give an unfavorable report to Nochu.

As the green sunset in the alien sky above you, Nochu finally returned. When he sat next to you, you curled yourself into his body seeking protection from the harsh words of the doctor. Nochu stroked your hair lazily as he conversed with Namjoon. At one point he stopped, turning your head to look at him. One long finger traced the symbol on the silver circle around your neck. He leaned close to you, his lips brushing your ear, and whispered gently in words that you were surprised to understand.

“Well done, Y/n.”

“Thank you,” You stammered in response, the new words unfamiliar on your tongue. He grinned his feline grin down at you, obviously proud, but seeing his teeth only reminded you of your torn flesh and the doctor’s suggestion that there would be many more bites to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Remember chapter 1 there was a specific character? We get to meet them again! 
> 
> \- This chapter contains smut but he does not allow you to reciprocate his oral sex. And I wonder why? (Remember he is an ALIEN!, so I wonder what it means in his customs??) this chapter also contains a gory fighting scene (he is a warrior so it will get gruesome later in the chapter. 
> 
> \- Also; We are calling him Nochu because I thought it would be funny for what I had the meaning set to.

You wondered curiously through the lamp lit hall of Nochu’s home. After bathing, no one had come to collect you. Eventually you grew tired of waiting, and decided to go and explore. Nervously, you opened a door. Thankfully, it was the door to a strange, and fortunately empty, kitchen. You were curious to see no fridge or oven, and briefly wondered how Minahia prepared the delicious meal that they had eaten this evening. Backing out of the kitchen, you caught the sound of voices coming from a door that was ajar at the end of the hall. You were sure that it had been closed before.

Curiosity got the better of you as you quietly walked along the stone floor, your bare feet hardly made a sound. Hovering outside the door, you felt instantly stupid; eavesdropping was all well and good when you could understand the words that you were hearing, but with your extremely limited vocabulary, this activity was pointless. The voices were not the two that you had suspected, though. One was Nochu’s deep, heavily accented rumble, the other seemed familiar but you couldn’t place it. It definitely wasn’t Minahia’s shrill, chastising tones.

Peeking around the door, You caught your breath. The man with the cold eyes, the one that had offered you as a reward, was sitting on a small sofa. Nochu was sitting in a huge wooden chair at an equally huge, ornately carved desk. His eyes looked shocked when he saw you, but he held out a hand to you in welcome. Shyly, you approached. When a cool hand closed around your upper arm, you froze. Nochu stood abruptly as long, thin, golden fingers dug into one of your bruises. You winced, though it wasn’t as painful as you had expected. Taking one large step towards you, Nochu pulled you into his arms, away from the rough grasp of the man who seemed to be in charge of him. A high pitched, tinkling laugh filled the office, chilling you to the bone. There was something very wrong with the man who had bought you.

You curled up on Nochu’s knee as he sat. You glared at the lean man across from you, feeling safe enough to risk angering him. It was strange, you thought, that Nochu had so quickly gone from threat to protector.

“Taehyung,” Nochu said in what sounded like a warning. You wondered if that was the man’s name. Whatever he was called, he ignored your glare, probably thinking that you were beneath him, and no concern. They talked briefly, the tension in the room staying until he decided to depart. His leaving seemed quite sudden to you, but you supposed if you had been capable of following the discussion it wouldn’t have been. Your arm throbbed.

“Pain,” you said to Nochu as you pointed at your arm. It was the first word that the doctor had taught you. He absently rubbed at the angry red finger marks on your arm. Shifting you to the side a little, he picked up a pen and started to write on a document before him. You were fascinated by the letters, enough that you pushed the pain in your arm from your mind. The writing looked a little like Korean, with some letters looking Arabic. It was written from left to right, as English was, but had no discernible punctuation.

Perhaps noticing your fascination, Nochu placed his pen down. He pointed to the first word on the page and sounded it out. You repeated this. He proceeded to do this throughout the whole document, and by then you could recognize the letters that represented several sounds. Nochu then wrote a word on scrap paper.

“Y/n.” Nochu pointed at the word, then handed you a pen. He had written your name. Copying it, you tried to make your imitation of the letters as neat as possible. Nochu made you write it ten times before he seemed satisfied. You said his name and handed the pen back. He seemed happy to teach you how to write this also. Nochu then drew a symbol and pointed to your collar. Putting you on your feet, he went to a large cabinet. He pulled huge sword from it, and laid it on the desk. Taking your hand, he got you to trace the same symbol that he had drawn. Still not understanding what it meant, you assumed that it represented his family. You felt a lot happier about the loving way that he caressed what you assumed was a symbol of your slavery.

Feeling quite content, you reached up to stroke Nochu’s face. He smiled down at you and bent to give you a tender kiss. A warm feeling spread through your stomach. Pressing against him, your hand started to caress his arm. You reached up to him, not really sure what you were asking for, but hoping for some contact. He pulled you close, and nuzzled his face into your neck. You felt his tongue run along your wound, and shivered. Lifting up your dress, he pulled it over your head. You felt very exposed as his eyes took in your body and all of its imperfections.

Despite feeling reasonably safe with Nochu, when he scooped you up you still shrieked. He had hurt you, even if it was unintentional, and you were well aware that he could do it again. You were placed firmly on the desk, your legs forced apart. He had a grin on his face that told you that he was pleased with your advances.

You jumped as his thumb found your clit. He started circling against you with a gentle pressure that was just perfect. A finger started to push itself into you. You winced and started to push Nochu’s hand away. You hadn’t realized that you were so tender. Finding your lips with his, he withdrew his finger, but carried on stimulating your clit. Soon you were gasping and moaning into his mouth, crushing yourself against his hand. Maddeningly, his pace stayed the same. He chuckled against you, seeming to enjoy your display of desperation for him. Your nails dug into his bare arms as finally you found your release. When Nochu stepped away, you felt embarrassed; sat with your legs spread, your pussy glistening, you realized that you were too sore to offer him any relief.

On a whim, you scooted from the desk. Dropping to your knees and gazing up at Nochu, you reached for the skirt of his uniform. He looked confused, but when he realized that you intended to undress him, him obligingly disrobed. Your small hands rested on Nochu’s solid thighs. You gazed at his hard cock, a drop of liquid shining at the end. You leaned forward, intending to lick it up. Nochu stepped backwards almost causing you to fall on your face.

It was your turn to be puzzled. He knelt next to you, stroking your hair comfortingly. He shook his head, pointing to your mouth. You really didn’t understand. He had given you oral sex, so why didn’t he want you to reciprocate? He took your hand instead, wrapping it around his shaft. You moved it slowly over him, earning a moan of appreciation. It wasn’t enough though. He had taken care of your needs, stopping when he caused you pain. If you had known where he kept the healing goo, you would have used it on yourself. Instead you stood and bent over the desk, turning back to look over your shoulder in what you hoped was a sultry, inviting expression. Climbing to his feet, Nochu approached cautiously.

“Pain?”

You nodded, but didn’t move.

When his reply came it was harsh, almost angry, “No.” His hands ran over your back, squeezing lightly, pleasurably. He stood you up, turned you to face the door and patted your bottom. You took the hint, you were dismissed.

\- - - - - 

You awoke the next morning to Nochu crouching over you. For a moment he looked so ferocious that you tried to scramble away. Grabbing your ankle, he dragged you playfully back beneath him. He waved the tube of blue goo at you, and you blushed. You decided that you wouldn’t make this easy. As Nochu was unscrewing the lid, you took the opportunity to escape him; you wriggled out from under him and bolted for the door.

As you fled into the hallway, his hand brushed your shoulder, but didn’t quite grab it. Giggling, you ran down the hall. Nochu groaned behind you, and you assumed that he had forgotten the cream. He would need it if he wanted fuck you. Turning a corner, with the intention of hiding, you barreled straight into Minahia. Unfortunately, Minahia had a tray of fresh fruit. The fruit squashed between the two women, you stumbling naked and sticky to the floor.

Suddenly yanked to your feet, you struggled against Minahia’s steely grip. For an old woman, she sure was strong. It was then that Nochu rounded the corner. He took one look at the women and started to laugh. He was just as naked as you were. He swapped a few words with Minahia who looked surprised, then apologetically towards you. She muttered a few words, smiled and left. The look in Nochu’s eyes were still amused, but also tinged with disappointment. He hefted you over his shoulder, and headed back to bathroom.

Instead of dumping you in the bath like you had expected, Nochu put you on your feet and knelt in front of you. The bizarreness of the situation made you giggle, it looked like he was about to propose. His tongue darted out to lap at the squashed fruit that covered you. After a few tastes in a variety of places, you couldn’t help but moan. You could feel yourself getting wet already, and desperately wanted to feel Nochu’s tongue moving over your clit. Hoping that he would comply, you parted your thighs.

Feeling his rough tongue lapping at you made your knees shake. As Nochu pushed it into you, you grabbed his shoulders. Swiftly, and not too gently, he pulled you to the floor. He passed you the tub of blue goo, gesturing that you should apply it to yourself. He watched fascinated as you pushed your fingers inside yourself, only cringing slightly at the much diminished pain. Deciding to please him as much as you could, you moved your fingers in and out of yourself. It felt amazing. You were incredibly sensitive, but soon you found you wanted something bigger, thicker to fill you up. Moving as quickly as you could, You tried to pounce on him. He managed to use your momentum against you, and soon had you pinned to the floor. In a practiced move he used his knees to spread yours, then pushed the head of his enormous cock against your opening. Gasping, you found yourself being painfully stretched once again.

Despite being on top of you, or perhaps because of it, Nochu was incredibly gentle. He took his time edging into you inch by inch. Every wince from you earned you a soft kiss. It was only when he was as deep into you as he could go that he started to move in a controlled, steady rhythm. A finger slipped between them and started to rub at your clit as his mouth latched onto a nipple. His teeth being in such close proximity made her understandably nervous, but there was nothing you could do. As Nochu stroked at you, your hips started to move with his. The pain really wasn’t so bad today, and was even starting to feel pleasurable. Your muscles started to twitch around him earning a guttural groan. His mouth moved away from your nipple as his thrusts built to a punishing rhythm, all thoughts of gentleness seemingly forgotten.

“Pain,” you breathed beneath him. He met your eyes apologetically, his red irises dark with lust. His hand closed over your mouth as he increased his speed even more, panting in your ear. You started to feel suffocated. You screamed into his hand as a piercing pain shot through the flesh just above your breast. Unlike before, his teeth stayed sunk into you as he continued to fuck you. He moved his hand and you lunged, your teeth sinking into the skin of his chest. You knew you wouldn’t draw blood, you hadn’t yesterday, but you wanted the opportunity to inflict a little pain back. His teeth withdrew then, his tongue lapping at the bloody mess as you whimpered. He made a sound that was close to a roar, and emptied himself within you. For a moment you were mortified, remembering the doctor’s comment of being used to breed an army, but then forced the thought from your mind. Denial could be a very nice place. When Nochu collapsed heavily atop of you, you knew that for him, it had been the best yet.

Nochu soon moved away from you, lifting your trembling body into the bath. The water stung the two bite marks, as well as the sore flesh between your thighs. When he moved to kiss you, you pulled back. He frowned, but allowed you some space. You couldn’t understand how he could keep hurting you after being so loving. He was a contradiction, and you wondered if maybe the other girls had known that his race would be like this. He could be so brutal.

You washed quickly, and then climbed out of the bath. You applied the blue goo with your back turned to Nochu, but couldn’t find the pink lotion. As soon as he was out of the pool, you gestured to your injuries. Your arm had black finger marks on it from Taehyung, if that was his name, and your thigh was purple from falling. With the bite marks as well, you imagined that you looked a mess. Nochu kissed you on the head and led you back to the bedroom. He disappeared for a moment and came back with another grey dress, just as sheer as the previous two. There were beautiful silver flowers embroidered into the fabric, with crystals in the middle. It really was lovely.

You were surprised when you were fed a quick, simple breakfast, but when they left the house and headed for the river, You realized why. The heat outside was already stifling, and after your previous burns you were sure that Nochu wouldn’t want you out for long. Walking through the beautiful gardens, you couldn’t help but stare. This time Nochu didn’t seem so enthused by your interest, and kept his large hand on the back of your head, forcing you to study your feet. It was only once they boarded a small boat that you were permitted to look around again, and you did so with wonder from under the canopy.

It was only one they arrived at the market that you started to understand why Nochu had forced your head down. The majority of people stared openly at them, some even with a shocking degree of hostility at Nochu. You wondered if he had done something terrible; the visit from Taehyung had been very tense last night. Had he broken some law? He clearly wasn’t from this planet and his customs were very strange to you. Maybe the natives weren’t too keen either.

Nochu took you straight to the clothing shop that they had visited previously. Leaving you in the doorway, he purchased something that the man had behind the counter. You were quickly ushered out again. As they walked around the market, seemingly aiming for a particular stall, you kept your gaze locked on the floor. Nochu’s hand briefly squeezed your shoulder, and you fought the urge to pull away; you hadn’t quite accepted the events of the morning.

Arriving at their destination, Nochu pointed you to a stall with beautiful jewelry. He spoke quickly to the assistant, and soon there was a box with jewelry in the colors that slaves could wear: grey, silver and charcoal. You picked a heavily beaded necklace. It was made up of thin strands of beads, in the three colors you could wear. The beads shined beautifully in the sunlight, and you loved the way that the ropes of beads were plated together. Nochu nodded his approval, and soon he led you back through the growing heat.

Once again, instead of going back to the house, you were sitting in the shade in the training arena. It seemed hotter today, the sweat beading upon your forehead and dripping down your back. You lounged back on your arms, lazily watching Nochu swing his sword at yet another warrior. Absently, you fingered the symbol on your neck, smiling at the thought that it matched his. Thinking about recent events, you really did consider yourself lucky; Nochu was protective, loving, and mostly gentle. He had hurt you several times, this morning losing control completely, but he wasn’t a cruel man.

Fighting the urge to look in the bag next to you, You wondered what was in it. Before he had gone to spar, Nochu had pointed to it and told you ‘No!’ very firmly. It was clear that whatever it was not for your eyes. In the end, it was the arena and not your will power that stopped you. Facing Nochu were three stocky warriors, and they all looked angry.

As Nochu took a defensive stance, your stomach flipped. Previously, he had greeted his challengers, exchanged pleasantries perhaps. This was different. The three approaching men had their swords drawn, pointed at him aggressively. They shouted at him, seemingly goading him. You stood, but wasn’t really sure what to do next. The men approached Nochu in an arch. You watched their footwork; it was precise, but wary, as if they feared the warrior before them despite the numbers being in their favor.

Nochu waited until one of his opponents struck at him. His coiled muscles un-bunched, allowing him to lunge powerfully forward. Lightening quick he managed to parry the blow, then thrust forward with his own. He drew the blade across the man’s upper arm scoring a thick red line into his flesh. You thought that would be the match over, or at least by the previously displayed rules it would have been. Nochu seemed to think so also; he turned his back on the men and started to leave the arena. One of the uninjured men moved before you could do anything but cry out.

“Nochu!”

His eyes found yours just as the heavy hilt of the sword descended upon his skull. You saw the shock, pain and disgust flash across his face as his knees crumpled beneath him. Behind you, in the stands, a cry rang out. All of the warriors watching yelled their fury at the situation. Before you had thought your actions through you ran towards the fallen warrior, your fallen warrior. As you skidded to a halt, and knelt by him you glanced up at his attackers; they frowned down at you, yet did nothing to stop your aid.

Vibrating with an unknown energy, you reached down to stroke the hair from Nochu’s face. Before your hand made it though, his eyes flew open and you froze; you had never seen emotion like it, and could only be taken to an animal ready to rip into his prey. Large hands encircled your waist, and you screamed as you were lifted into the air. Your nails raked the golden skin that was restraining you. Kicking back with all your might you struggled to get back to Nochu who was starting to rise. He glanced at you, but seemed satisfied with what he saw.

“Y/n,” he hissed. You froze, the energy draining from you, allowing you to rest limply against the man who held you.

A cry filled the arena. Your head whipped around to find the source, and saw a group of soldiers approaching. The men who had challenged Nochu seemed to pale, and metal clattered against metal as they dropped their swords into the sand. Nochu turned his back on you, facing the would be adversaries. To your horror, you saw that a thick, black colored liquid was trickling down the side of his neck.

Blood.

What else could it be? Your whole body went cold with the sudden certainty that another person close to you would be snatched away; it didn’t matter that he was alien and your master, just that he had held you and cared for you. Tears started to streak their way through the light coating of dust that covered your skin.

Turning to look at you, Nochu noticed your tears. He motioned the man holding you to let you go, then summoned you to stand with him. Not really understanding what was going on, and worrying that the blow would lead to a fatal concussion, you clutched his hand desperately. You knew that he was tough, that you were probably being foolish, but he had always avoided injury and seeing the strange colored blood running over his skin made you feel queasy with concern. It wasn’t long, though, until you were snapped out of your morbid fantasies.

The soldiers stamped their way towards the group at an alarming pace. Circling around them, they stood behind the three who had dropped their weapons. Blood was pooling onto the sand from the injured one which was not helping your feeling of sickness. The three men dropped to their knees in unison. Three soldiers stepped forward and, with a whoosh, drew their swords. You didn’t have a chance to gasp before the swords were hefted and sliced, seemingly with ease, through the necks of the kneeling men. You couldn’t help but watch one man’s face in horrid fascination as pain, then death, flowed across the features. The heads, followed by the bodies, hit the ground with a sickening thud. Screaming rent the air. All you could focus on were the empty eyes that rested in the heads.

Nochu seemed to be suddenly knelt before you, shaking you. It took you a moment to realize that the piercing scream was coming from you. You took a deep breath to calm yourself, but started to gag on the stench of death. The natives of the planet had blood the same color as a human, you noticed. It wasn’t an observation that helped calm you. Your heart was pounding furiously as you were lifted childlike into Nochu’s arms. You could hear people talking, Nochu responding, but you hadn’t the energy to recognize any words. Breathing was difficult, and you felt as though you were becoming hysterical.

A familiar voice saying unfamiliar words sounded in your ear. Recognizing Namjoon’s voice, you started to kick, then scream once more. Something pricked your arm, a cold liquid feeling spreading through your muscles. The urge to fight left you, then the urge to panic. You found yourself falling limply back in Nochu’s embrace. The last thing you were aware of before the drug induced darkness you were being passed to the doctor.

\- - - - - - 

You awoke in your bed. You felt tired, groggy and like you needed a bath. There was no momentary sense of peace; the moment conscious came, the memories of the slaughter came back to you. You didn’t understand why it had happened. Surely some other form of punishment would have sufficed? You didn’t understand the customs here, and felt that it would take too long to learn them.

“The show that you provided us with was most unpleasant.”

You turned slowly to the sound of the voice. Namjoon studied you coolly, his assessing gaze making your skin prickle. “I would like to extract from you whatever allows you to produce such a noise.”

You were feeling brave and glared at him. After what you had witnessed, you felt that an unprovoked attack on you would lead to the swift punishment, and possibly decapitation, of Namjoon. Of course, you could be wrong, you were just a slave.

“Your flesh has a lovely variety of color on it now. He has not been using the lotion. I wonder,” the doctor dragged the covers from you at this point, “if he has been soothing between your legs.” Boney hands gripped your ankles and forced them apart, consequently exposing you to the doctor. You longed to scream, to cry for help, but couldn’t find your voice. Whatever he saw seemed to satisfy him though, and he released your ankles, throwing the cover back at you.

“Our warrior is nothing if not a man, I see. I should have known that the pleasurable part of you would be well cared for. It is, after all, as important to care for the scabbard that the sword is sheathed in, as well as the sword itself.” You blushed furiously, but saw this as an opportunity.

“Did you ask him about medicine to avoid pregnancy?” You tried to force steel into your voice that you didn’t really feel.

“I will not ask him. I doubt that he will consider it. I will enjoy seeing you swell, and will take great pleasure in the uncomfortable, regular examinations that I surely must perform to ensure your health, and the half bred child.”

A shuddering gasp escaped your lips, and if Nochu hadn’t entered at that point, you felt sure that you would have launched yourself at the doctor. You felt like a coiled spring. There was so much tension within you that you weren’t sure what would set you off.

Nochu settled on the bed next to you, his huge arm pulling you close. You looked at the doctor with defiance in your eyes; just because he wouldn’t broach the subject, didn’t mean that you couldn’t. You wouldn’t do it now, with Namjoon there, but could surely do it that night when Nochu took you to bed.

It wasn’t long before Nochu pulled you from the bed and gave you a gentle push in the direction of the bathroom. He didn’t join you, and you were glad for the solitude. You took a moment to study the bruised state of your body. Some of the bruises were the greenish color of almost being healed, thanks to the lotion. The majority were purple, with some black. The bite marks looked horrendous, and for a moment you wondered what your mother would have said. You quickly pushed the thought from your mind.

As you relaxed into the water, you decided that you would indeed try to tell Nochu that she didn’t want a pregnancy. If he didn’t understand, surely Minahia would.

Minahia.

Now there was a puzzle. You really weren’t sure what to make of her. Minahia had been kind to you, but also cold and rough. You couldn’t distinguish any particular reasons for her rapid mood swings, but came to the conclusion that it would become evident with time. The water was soothing and went someway to uncoiling the tension that was inside you. You thought about the events of the last month, focusing on the event that led you to this. The water on that day hadn’t looked soothing at all, but you had known that it would be. It had been cold, tumultuous, sending you spinning, and struggling and gasping for air. You remembered the cleansing, burning way that the cold, dirty water had filled your lungs, and hated hands that had pulled you out of the river’s death grip. Were you glad that you had survived? You weren’t sure. Here, at least, you could live in denial.

Minahia didn’t knock when she entered. She gestured furiously for you to remove yourself from the water, and to get yourself dry. Minahia lead you to a room that you hadn’t been in before. It had rails and rails of clothes. You were surprised to see that most of them were grey, which meant that they belonged to her. Minahia could wear any color she chose, which meant that she certainly wasn’t a slave, and you suspected that she didn’t actually sleep in the house with them.

Spotting the bag that Nochu had purchased earlier, you headed towards it. When you looked back towards the old woman, you received an encouraging nod. Excitement started to fill you as it seemed apparent that whatever was in the bag was for you. On top of the bag was the clip that Nochu had bought you on your first day. Under that, there was the necklace. Carefully placing those to one side, you removed a floor length, sheer grey dress. Minahia helped you into it.

You were shown to a mirror, and she couldn’t help but gasp. The material exposed you surprisingly tasteful, and you weren’t quite sure how. The neckline was plunging and lined with stunning metallic beads in a gunmetal grey. The work to attach them must have been painstakingly long, and every now and then they were interspersed with tiny, light catching crystals. The sleeves were long, kimono like, and there was a belt to cinch the dress in at your waist. The belt was covered in the same beads and crystals as the neckline, leaving it heavy, but reassuring. The embroidery was in silver thread, and the only animal that you knew that resembled the image was a dragon. It was stunning.

Minahia moved quickly around you as she stood transfixed. Your hair was scooped up, with elegant strands left to dance around your face. You felt the clip click into your hair, securing it. The band around your neck was removed, and replaced with the necklace that you had chosen earlier. Your eyes were ringed with kohl, the lids dusted in a silvery powder. Finally, a bracelet that you hadn’t seen before was placed around your wrist. It had a symbol on it that you recognized as Nochu’s, and was encrusted with more crystals. You couldn’t help wondering if maybe they were diamonds.

When Nochu entered the room, he took your breath away. His black hair was tousled and fringed but parted and displaying his sharp, elegant cheek bones. His crimson eyes seemed to blaze out from his face. The eyes themselves were lined heavily, like yours. Across his purple-silver skin, the black outline of a dragon had been painted. The tail started somewhere on his back, and curled over his shoulder, down his muscular torso, and ended above where his wrap sat tantalizingly. On the black silky looking wrap, flames were embroidered in gold and red thread. It looked as though the flames were spewing from the vicious looking mouth of the dragon. When you dared to meet his eyes, you knew that your face was flushed with a sudden lust for the man in front of you. Pleasingly, his eyes were also dark with need, and you could see the physical signs of arousal beneath his scant clothing. You giggled, then took his outstretched hand. You had no idea where you were going, but found that you really didn’t care.

Soon, your unasked question was answered. You had approached the beautiful villa on the hill. You felt a sense of trepidation; you despised Taehyung, the man with cold eyes, and only could hope that you wouldn’t be sitting near him. The entrance was lined with armed guards who nodded to Nochu, and ignored you. They were lead into a cosy dining room, with a table that would seat ten. There were four cushions on the stone floor, each placed next to a chair. Taehyung stood when they arrived, and it seemed as if you were the first guests. He exchanged pleasantries with Nochu as a servant lead them to their respective chair and cushion. Thankfully, they were not at Taehyung’s right hand.

A scantily clad woman in grey entered. You were pleased to see that her gown was not as beautiful as your own. The woman was tall, lean, and had a severe looking face. Her skin was incredibly pale, her hair a fiery red. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor, and you decided to follow suit. It wouldn’t do to get yourself or Nochu in trouble. The woman knelt beside Taehyung, and soon others started to file into the hall. When conversation started, and all too familiar voice whispered in your ear.

“Our Lord decrees that, for tonight, the slaves may look at us.”

You groaned inwardly that Namjoon was seated next to you. You looked up at him, and met his hard gaze. You turned to look at Nochu, and saw him looking proudly down at you. He handed you a glass filled with some pale pink liquid. It tasted like heaven, sweet but not overpowering.

Nochu gently rubbed your shoulder, then pointed to the doctor. “Namjoon.”

You nodded at the unnecessary introduction. Nochu went around the table like this, pointing out and naming all of the people. All of them, except for Nochu and the slaves that were native to the planet. As well as Taehyung’s slave, there were the women that had been gifted with you. You felt proud for a moment, that you were the most finely attired, until the thought occurred to you that perhaps this was because you were the least attractive.

As the food was served, you had the chance to try and pick out words that you knew. You ate a variety of foods, but was quickly full. Nochu didn’t try to feed you more, in fact he seemed to barely notice you were present. Thankfully, neither did Namjoon. It was when dessert was served that you heard a word that you recognized spoken several times, by several of the women, the slaves. Nochu.

“Namjoon,” You interrupted the doctor with a sense of dread in your stomach, “Is Nochu a common name for men here?” The doctor chuckled heartily.

“Stupid slave, Nochu means master.” With that, he turned back to his conversation.

You felt a prickling sensation in the corners of your eyes. You couldn’t cry, not here, not over this. You were being stupid, you angrily told yourself. You knew he owned you, why wouldn’t he tell you his name. It made you feel sick. You felt betrayed, like his gifts and his caring for you were all pretense. It was as if the world had shifted, and you no longer could find your feet. Abruptly, you stood. The man who you had called Nochu tried to pull you into his lap, but you couldn’t even look at him.

“Toilet,” you hissed at a smirking Namjoon, and was pointed to a door at the far end of the hall. Ungracefully, you ran for it, tears once again streaming down your cheeks. You couldn’t face him, couldn’t go back. You would run, find a way out, leave. You might not be able get off the planet, but you could at least leave the grounds of the villa, and all of the soldiers that it housed.

You padded as quietly as you could along the hard, cold floors. You didn’t really no where you were going, but thought that you would be safe if you stuck to the corridors, and kept your head down. The first time a soldier passed you, you felt your heart fluttering in your chest. He didn’t stop you, didn’t speak. You decided that you would be okay.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, you made it to the entrance way. Slowing to a calm walk, you headed past the guards without being challenged. You nearly slipped on the steps as you descended into the gardens, and then you were running as fast as you could along the path.

You didn’t know how much time had passed before you started to feel calm again. You had ran until your chest burned, and your breathing was ragged, your muscles ached, and your head spun. Above you, the moon and stars were being rapidly concealed by thick, dark clouds. Soon it would be too dark for you to see. You had soon left the path that you had followed, you had ran through the gardens, heading in the direction away from the river. It was an unexplored area for you and you were pleased to find a wooded area. It obviously wasn’t natural, but the gigantic trees would offer you enough cover to hide until you decided what you would do next.

You were wandering aimlessly for a while until you heard shouting. The voices were male. It was far away still, but you knew that you needed to find somewhere to hide. Your pace picked up just as huge raindrops started to fall and thunder boomed through the sky. As you hurried, your dress repeatedly getting caught on low branches and bushes. Your ankles and knees twisted as you stumbled over roots as thick as your waist. Soon, you were starting to panic again. The woods were eerily quiet, and you weren’t sure how far the shouts were carrying.

As you came to a small clearing you froze. A golden skinned man stood facing you. He wasn’t in warriors dress, but instead in a white robe. He grinned wickedly at you.

“Causing quite a stir, aren’t you?”

You were shocked to hear English rolling from his tongue. Your ears could hear the sound of rushing water in the distance, but nothing else. Even the shouting had stopped. You stared at the man, who approached slowly.

“We need to get you home.” His voice was gentle, reassuring. Faltering only slightly, you took a timid step towards him. Although not as big as your master, he was still huge.

“You are limping a little, and you are losing blood. Let me tend your injuries.”

You nodded in agreement and sat down where he pointed. If you were lucky, he would patch you up and then you could escape. If there was another river, there may be boats and this far away from the villa, you doubted that they would be heavily guarded.

The man reached into a bag that you hadn’t seen, and pulled out several strips of long white fabric. Bandages, good. Now that you had stopped, your ankle really was throbbing. You knew that you had been putting strain on all of your joints, but hadn’t realized that you were really hurt. Shuffling back against a tree, you rested your head against the trunk and shut your eyes. It was a shock when your arms were yanked behind you and bound. You tried to scream, but as soon as you opened your mouth, another bandage was shoved roughly inside. You tried to spit it out but then the man bound another bandage around your mouth to keep it secure.

“I would love to hear you scream the stars from the sky, but I wouldn’t want your master to find us.”

You watched in horror as the man drew a large knife from his bag. It looked sharp, something that hunters might use to skin an animal. You regretted that thought as soon as you had it. Your beautiful, somewhat tatty dress was cut from you, exposing your flesh and your legs were yanked forwards, so that you were laid almost flat. Agony seared through your shoulder joints, a white hot pain, then a faint feeling. You could barely focus and you realized that your shoulders had just been dislocated.

From another place, you felt pain flare through your stomach, a white hot pain that almost brought you back to reality, but not quite. Looking down through your spinning vision, you saw a slice of red across your stomach. There was blood dripping from the wound, soaking into the rain drenched forest floor. The face in front of you swam in your vision.

“Namjoon said you would have interesting insides, you know. He is quite keen to observe this, but I just couldn’t wait.” The words registered with you as another stroke with the knife sliced through your flesh, this time on your upper thigh. At least he wasn’t going to disembowel you yet, you thought. The image of Namjoon standing over you made you almost choke with fear. The flesh on your forearm parted easily under the knife.

A shout in the distance stopped the man before he made another slice. There was a responding shout much closer. You made the loudest noise that you could into the gag, but it was all but stifled. The pain in your body seemed distant now, and you knew that you were on the verge of unconsciousness. In one last move of self-preservation, you lifted a knee up into the groin of your attacker who was still hovering over you.

Through the trees burst your master, sword wielded above his head. Your attacker straightened through his pain, but he was too late. The sword flashed in a deadly arc. Thankful for the ringing in your ears, you didn’t hear the noise that the decapitation made, but did feel the spray of hot blood cover your body. You were proud when you didn’t scream.

Your master didn’t look at you. He rolled the dead man onto his back, then plunged his fist through the corpse’s chest. You tried to blink away the image as your master gripped the heart, then ripped it out. Even over the bells of unconsciousness, you heard the squelch. You watched in disgust as your master lifted the heart to his mouth. Using his ferocious, pointed teeth, he tore a chunk of meat from the heart. You started to shake as he consumed the steaming, bloody flesh. He had been inside you, this cannibal. You never wanted to feel him against you again. This was why the others reacted as they did to him. When you looked at him, you couldn’t help but wonder if he would consume you, also.

Once done, your master approached you. He wasn’t careful or cautious as he had been previously, but business like and grim. First he un-gagged you, your whimpers finally allowed to surface. The stench coming from his mouth was enough to make your stomach heave, combined with the fear, and the pain as he untied your wrists, you vomited all over yourself. As he tried to move you, you screamed in agony. After a moment of study, he wordlessly yanked an arm back into place. Once again your vision swam. As he replaced the other, it was too much. More vomit rose in your throat, and as the world went black, you started to choke with only the desperate thought that you didn’t want him to touch you running through your mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- In this chapter; we can speak his language as we’re still learning. We also learn more about Jungkook’s race and customs. (At the time of writing this, I got a little obsessed with a certain tv series. )
> 
> \- We also learn something interesting that Minahia finds out.
> 
> \- Namjoon with his usual cruel taunting. But it must happen because then there would be no story.
> 
> \- In this chapter we also unlock some memories; mentions of suicide, memories of who you were on Earth. She’s been living in denial for some time now. So this is a good opportunity for her to “relive” it. The memories are in a sequence BOLD.

You stared at your master with the hardest eyes that you could muster. Standing at the end of the bed, he had been staring at you for what felt like hours. You couldn’t read his emotion; his face was blank except for his eyes, but you didn’t know if it was anger, sadness, or something else entirely. When the doctor entered, your master visibly flinched. You hated not knowing what to call him anymore, hated not knowing his name.

The doctor, he was another matter. The man last night had specifically mentioned his name. If he were to continue to give you language lessons, you would have to play this carefully, you couldn’t afford to endanger yourself again so quickly. Last night had been a huge mistake, one that had nearly cost your life. You doubted that you would get to go home anytime soon, doubted that you would even find a way, but you still had hope. Running away was not an option until you knew more about this planet, you realised that now. Trying to communicate Namjoon’s part in the incident would surely get you killed.

“Nochu?” You forced the word from your mouth. Knowing its meaning left it hard to say, and left your gut clenching. The worst thing, though, was that he completely ignored you. He spoke to Namjoon who happily lifted the covers from you, running a loving finger over the hasty stitches that he had administered last night. You knew that a world of pain was in front of you this morning; the treatments had been temporary, and Namjoon would have to cleanse and close the wounds properly today. When Namjoon handed you a bitter tasting drink you were grateful. The effects of it soon took hold and the world that you were in suddenly seemed very far away. She weren’t unconscious and could feel stitches being tugged uncomfortably from your stomach wound, but, able to focus your mind elsewhere.

Unfortunately, your mind drifted to a place that you really didn’t want to go to. You were back in the cemetery, the sun blazing overhead. It wasn’t right, that sun. In films, you thought, it was always raining at a funeral. FUNERAL. Someone had once pointed out to you that you could rearrange the letters to spell REAL FUN. That was playing on your mind today, it was all that you could think of. What a sick, sick joke.

You walked and walked. Sweat trickled down your back and between your breasts. You desperately wanted to avoid the fresh mounds of dirt that were behind you, and instead played a little game with yourself. You would look at the names on the headstones, look at the dates, and imagine a whole life for the corpse rotting beneath you. After a while, you could almost smell the decaying bodies, could imagine them shifting in the earth, turning and fidgeting. It was when images came to your mind of boney fingers clawing to escape that you fell to your knees on the hard ground, hands over your ears, tears streaming down your cheeks. The reverend found you like that. He took you to the small church, and made you tea. He had asked you if there was anyone he could call, and when you had shaken your head he hadn’t looked surprised. There had been no one else to help bury them, after all.

You reached up clumsily to wipe at the ghost of tears, and was shocked to find them really there. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but it was only just over two weeks since that day in the cemetery. Namjoon’s face came into focus above yours, and for once you were grateful to see him. You listened as your master said something to Namjoon.

“He is leaving. You will see him in one-hundred nights.” You were puzzled for the moment. It was abrupt, to the point, but didn’t really explain anything. Your master was leaving and you didn’t even know his name. Panic made you bold.

“Why is he leaving?”

“If you can’t work it out, slave, then it isn’t my place to say.” That led you to wonder if he was leaving because of you.

“What is his name?”

Namjoon opened his mouth to reply, but your master beat him to it. He conversed with Namjoon, sighing for a moment.

“Jungkook.”

When You looked blankly back into his red eyes, he pointed to the doctor, then you. “Namjoon, Y/n.” He pointed back to himself, “Jungkook.”

“Jungkook?” You tested the word with uncertainty, and received confirmation from Namjoon.

“Y/n, I will be here every day to help you with the comprehension of our language. Your master leaves in several minutes. You may wish to say goodbye, whilst I instruct Minahia on the care you are to receive until tomorrow.”

You glanced at Jungkook, completely confused as to what was expected of you. Your whole body throbbed, and you weren’t sure that you could get out of bed. You were somewhat relieved when he came over to you and kissed you quickly on the head. He looked like he wanted to speak with you, but just sighed in frustration. When he left the room, you burst into tears. Your world had been turned upside down so many times in the last month, Jungkook leaving felt like the last straw. On this world, he was all that you knew.

For the rest of the day, you were left to mope in bed. Minahia brought your painkillers, food and water, but did nothing else to keep you company. You had endless time to think about your predicament. You came to several conclusions though, and by the time the sun was setting you felt a lot happier. You were on an alien planet with no way to get home, but, home was pretty much gone anyway. You would have to make a home here. With that in mind, you resolved to make friends with Minahia. Jungkook was gone, but, that left you three months and a day to improve your language skills, and to become the ‘slave’ he wanted. That way, he might keep you. You had decided that it was 'better the devil you know’. The real quandary had been the doctor. Namjoon freaked you out, but so far had not hurt you. His fellow doctor, the man whom Jungkook had conveniently consumed had implied that he would like to, but, there was no way of knowing if last night’s attack was due to Namjoon. The issue of Jungkook eating the heart of a man was something that you were desperately concerned about, but, you decided to leave that issue until a later date. It didn’t mean that he would eat you.

Probably.

\- - - - - 

It was three weeks until you learned that Jungkook had left to fight for Taehyung. In all of the weeks of not knowing, you had worried that he was being punished for your behavior. The first week with him gone had been awful. You had been bed bound until Namjoon announced your injuries healed. The methods that he used were highly effective; after a week all that was left were thin, pale scars. You were glad you had them though. In moments of fancy, you would imagine escaping to freedom. Your scars were there to ground you and to remind you that chopping up little humans seemed to be a past time for two out of the ten or so natives that you had met. When considering the odds, avoiding being dissected whilst alive was not looking like a possibility.

As well as your largely uneventful daily language lesson from Namjoon and once you were deemed fit Minahia had been doing her best to tutor you as well. Minahia had taken you everywhere with her and insisted on pointing to and naming everything. You really enjoyed trips to the market, and to visit Minahia’s friends, although, apart from carrying the groceries, you were suspected that it was to ensure you didn’t try to run again. After their morning excursion, your day was mostly repetitive. You were generally left to your own devices, and would be shooed out of a room if you tried to help Minahia to clean or cook. You decided that you would try to teach yourself to read, a largely impossible task. Namjoon would help occasionally, but he was rarely in good enough cheer. The symbols that passed for writing looked annoyingly similar, and you had forgotten the ones that Jungkook had taught you. In the end, you spent so much time thinking about Earth that it was depressing.

It was during one of your formal language lessons that you decided to ask Namjoon a little more about Jungkook.

“Why is everyone here so afraid of him?”

Namjoon glared at you for interrupting him mid explanation, but he clearly couldn’t miss an opportunity to taunt you. “There are many reasons, slave; your master’s race are mighty and vicious, they rarely have mercy for anyone.”

“Please, Namjoon, explain.” Even to your own ears, your voice sounded exasperated.

“You saw that your master ate my associate’s heart after he killed him. That is one reason. As in sex, they believe that they should consume fluids, this time of the fallen. It is a way to obtain the strength of the enemy. It is a sacred practice of theirs that we find abhorrent.”

“Do they like all bodily fluids?” You inquired, thinking about Jungkook’s refusal of a blow job. You blushed and Namjoon scowled.

“It is the blood. Why do you turn that hideous shade?”

“Do you know why he would refuse to receive oral sex? He happily gives it…” At the risk of offering too much information, you had paused. Namjoon actually looked thoughtful and paused before answering.

“It is a practice that their women hate, they believe that the semen is extremely unpleasant, and find the act demeaning. It is often used as a punishment, but it is odd that he would not allow you to demean yourself. Most of the men of his race enjoy forcing the act upon their slaves, although I doubt many have humans. Perhaps you are merely too small. As for giving it, that is more astounding. It is often given as a reward, yet I see nothing that would deserve one.”

The last words were said with a sneer. You considered the information, then smiled to yourself. Surely that showed that Jungkook cared, in some odd way. Lately you had wondered if he would sell you on his return because of your previous behavior, but, you prayed that he would keep you. You couldn’t imagine any other owners putting up with you and with him gone you were feeling sentimental.

“There is one other thing that we fear them for.” You were puzzled; this was the first time that Namjoon had voluntarily expanded upon an answer without you probing. “Their race conquered ours, and took many of our women as slaves. They were peaceful for the most part, and treated us well, but the slaves suffered. Their women had fallen prey to a disease that killed many, and left more infertile. The men needed to reproduce, as the disease had ravaged them for decades, leaving few children. Let us say that mating with their race did not end well for the slaves. Of course, they have a cure now, but we are wary.”

“Why did it not end well?” You thought that Namjoon was being very cryptic, purposely so.

“I have a feeling that you will come to understand the reasons, sooner rather than later.” With that, Namjoon took his leave.

You were annoyed and puzzled, but didn’t work up the courage to ask more on his next visit. The idea was soon pushed from your mind. Namjoon was often cruel, although he didn’t physically harm you, and you put it down to another meaningless taunt.

\- - - - - 

It was with only ten days to go until Jungkook’s return that you started to worry. As you had clambered out of the bathing pool that morning, you had been surprised to see Minahia. At first, she had watched you bathe every day, but now that she trusted you, Minahia largely allowed you time alone. Minahia had studied your naked body across the room, and you had watched her visibly pale as her eyes came to rest on your stomach. You looked down at yourself and realized that you were starting to get a little rounder. You had never been slim, but, you thought you had been losing weight. You had certainly lost your appetite, especially in the afternoons, and evenings. In fact, you had been feeling very nauseous around those times and had put it down to do lessons with Namjoon, and the heat.

You met Minahia’s eyes as the old lady strode towards you. Minahia’s hand touched yours tentatively before grasping your wrist. There was only the one mirror in the house and you knew that you were being taken to it. As you walked, you considered when your last period had been.

Earth.

It hadn’t seemed too strange that you hadn’t bled here, in fact, you had completely forgotten that you should have had several by now.

Standing before the mirror, you were shocked. You had lost weight, certainly. Your face was pale, your cheeks a little hollowed, and your eyes had black smudges under them. You hadn’t been sleeping well for a while, probably because of the heat. Your stomach had a soft curve to it, nothing that stood out under your clothes, but, turning to the side you realized that it was definitely pregnancy, and not fat. You took a shuddering gasp and turned to Minahia.

“Don’t tell Namjoon, not yet.” Minahia nodded. As your language had developed, you had discovered that Minahia didn’t think much of the doctor, either.

“Jungkook won’t be happy, Y/n. You must prepare yourself for his sadness.” You nodded, dumbly. You didn’t ask why, you didn’t care. You were pregnant. What the hell were you going to do now?

That night, all you could do was think of your mother. How often she had joked about not being a grandmother too young, when secretly that was what she longed for? You knew that your pregnancy would have thrilled your mother, or at least it would have done if it had been a human baby. You remembered that Namjoon had referred to a possible child as 'a half breed.’ That would be exactly what it was. You laid on your bed, sick to your stomach. How have you not noticed the signs? Yes, the morning sickness was in the afternoons, but that wasn’t so unusual. One of your friends had been ill all day, every day. There was no excuse, you were an idiot.

**-Memory sequence-**

Without meaning to and for the first time in months, you thought back to why you had been taken as a slave. You remembered being pulled from the water after jumping from the bridge. You had been chastised for trying to waste your life, as if your suicide had been anyone else’s business. In the cold, and through the shock, you hadn’t noticed that your rescuer hadn’t been human. Maybe, you thought, you should attempt to end it again. The thought made you weep. You couldn’t, wouldn’t risk the life of your baby, even if it was 'a half breed.’ Your mother was dead, your brother, your father. Your fiance had left you for your best friend. You had no family, except this baby. You had no home, but you were providing one for your child. You curled up under your blanket, hands on your stomach, your mind wandering back to your mother.

**-Another Memory Sequence-**

The day of the crash, you had been working. You were supposed to go out with your family and spend the day having a picnic and a catch up. The sunshine had been blazing and you had been looking forward to it but when work had called with overtime, you had snatched the opportunity. You were on your own now and the bills weren’t cheap. The thought of Zerev had made you want to vomit, and there was nothing like work to help you forget.

The truck that had hit the car had faulty breaks. They died on impact. You father and brother, but, not your mother. Your mother had been trapped in the car for hours and had died just before the rescue team could cut her out. You hadn’t found out until it was all over. Ms. Evelyn had taken the call at work before she had gone for lunch after a brief look for you. You had forgotten that anyone had called, and had subsequently been fired, but that would never give you the chance to say goodbye.

Alone, you had found yourself on the bridge, thinking of all the times you had been swimming with your brother. The funeral had been awful, and you had been as alone as you felt. There had been others there, friends of your family’s, but they weren’t really friends of yours. The water used to feel good, cleansing. You had thought about how good it would feel, so you had jumped and tried to end it all.

**-end of memory sequence-**

But instead, you ended up in a slave house being sold. Now you were pregnant to a man who ate the hearts of his enemies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It’s going to start getting HEAVY from here; story wise. 
> 
> \- We can speak his language now but reading is another story. We can read but it will be like children books level.
> 
> \- This Chapter contains mentioning of Abortion, cramping. Nothing major than that.

You awoke to confusion. You had been dreaming about Namjoon, and what he would do to you when he found out that you were pregnant. In your dream he had been determined to dissect the baby and nothing you said would stop him. The silhouette in the room scared you, and for moment you thought that you were still dreaming. The silhouette stood, and in that moment you knew who it was; no one was as tall as Jungkook. Before you knew what was happening, you burst into tears. Taken aback, Jungkook froze. He had been stepping towards you and was shocked by your outburst. He placed a small package on the end of the bed before leaving the room.

You were furious with yourself. You had been counting the days to Jungkook’s return with a mixture of nervousness and excitement, and now he thought that you were unhappy to see him. You decided that you had to act quickly; you certainly couldn’t let your emotions overwhelm you, and ruin the chance to make things right. Rushing into the hallway, you shouted after Jungkook. You hadn’t bothered with clothes, and for a moment he just stared at you, his eyes travelling over your body.

“No.” It was a whisper at first. “No, no, no!” Jungkook’s voice boomed with anger that you didn’t understand. He took a step back, head in his hands, before turning and punching the wall. The white paint was smeared with his black blood.

“Jungkook.” Your voice betrayed you with fear and uncertainty. He strode towards you, his huge hands encircling the tops of your arms. He shook you roughly.

“How can this be happening? How?” You tried to pull away, but had little success. Shutting his eyes, Jungkook took a deep breath. He seemed to realize that he was scaring you. In a much calmer voice he muttered into your ear, “I will protect you from this. I will not let this happen to you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Pregnancy.” Jungkook spat the word out as if it was something distasteful. You were shocked. You had expected that Jungkook would be surprised, and maybe a little uncertain, but the anger and the disgust was not something that you had anticipated. You thought back to the day about Minahia’s comment about expecting upset, and Namjoon’s comments about inter-species mating not ending well. Jungkook pulled you gently to his chest, brushing strands of hair from your face. Your tear streaked cheeks were tenderly kissed as Jungkook reassured you. As Jungkook led you back to the bedroom, you wondered what could be so bad about the pregnancies. You couldn’t imagine anything that would make you want to give your child up, and you were sure that, with time, you would be able to convince Jungkook to agree with you, after all it was his child, too.

Settling into bed with you, Jungkook reached for the package. You snuggled against him as he handed it to you.

“I thought you would like this.” His tone was unsure. You kissed his cheek as you eagerly opened the wrapping. The contents puzzled you for a moment as you examined them. Once you realized what Jungkook had given you, you leaped on him and throwing your arms around his neck and covering his face with kisses until you found his lips. There were several books that were obviously meant for children, a pad of paper, several pens, and a handwritten dictionary translating this world’s language to English. The rich, deep rumble of Jungkook’s laughter filled the air, but his joy at your pleasure was only momentary.

Jungkook’s large, calloused hand rested on your blossoming stomach. “This will kill you. It must be removed.” You met his eyes and saw that he was completely serious. You shook your head.

“My baby won’t kill me, Jungkook.” You put all the feeling that you could into your voice.

“I’m so sorry, Y/n. If I had known that I could get you pregnant…” He looked away, not able to maintain eye contact.

“Why did you think that you wouldn’t? Namjoon told me about your history with his race. If your species could impregnate them, then why not me?” You asked your questions gently. Jungkook looked lost and unsteady, not at all like the warrior he was. For the first time, you started to wonder if maybe Jungkook and Namjoon were right. They certainly seemed to think they were.

“Namjoon said that we were incompatible. I didn’t consider that he might be mistaken.”

“Jungkook, Namjoon knew that you could do this to me. I asked him for contraception, and he said he wouldn’t bring it up with you. He told me if you didn’t want a child, then you would tell him.”

“He said this?” The growl that emanated from Jungkook made you freeze in his arms. You could feel the rage. You nodded slowly.

“He isn’t a good person,” you whispered, hardly daring to say the words. A nod was all that you received in response, so you decided to carry on. “How will the baby kill me? I don’t understand.”

“Do you want this baby?”

“Yes.”

“Me too. I am more sorry than you could ever know. On our world, the baby would force itself out, here.” You felt Jungkook’s fingers brush against the soft slightly stretched skin underneath your belly button. “Our women are strong, and heal quickly. Our babies are born fighters. Their teeth are as sharp as mine.” He took your finger and pressed it against his teeth, drawing a drop of blood which he lapped up. “Y/n, you are not strong enough for that kind of punishment. Neither were the women of this planet, nor the women of several others. Some doctors tried to make the women give birth early, hoping that they would deliver the baby in a way more natural to them. The women were not capable of doing this as the baby was too large. You are far too small.”

“What if I wanted to try?” Jungkook shook his head as you asked. He kissed your lips and then bit your neck, hard enough to break the skin. You yelped.

“What are you doing?” You rubbed at the pain and your hand came away bloody. Quickly, you scooted from sitting on him, and sat wearily beside him.

“It is not a comfort to you as it is to me. Forgive me. With you, I seem to get everything wrong.”

He wanted comfort? You didn’t know what to offer him. You settled for taking one of his hands between both of yours. “I will kill the doctor,” he continued, “but not until he has corrected my mistake.” Abortion. You felt a sense of dread building within you. You weren’t against the idea of an abortion per se, but pregnant as she were, the idea of killing a part of you seemed abhorrent.

“I won’t let you kill my baby.”

“I won’t let it kill you. I am your master, I own you, and I know that you resent me for that. You are the first woman who has willingly shared my bed other than the women of my own race, and I will not give that up.”

“Do you think that I will want you near me if you force me into this?” You weren’t angry, you had seen the way the women had treated him when he was awarded a slave. You could believe that he was rejected, especially considering the history of his race.

“Y/n, since I received you I have been shunned by men who previously accepted me. They expect me to hurt you, as my race hurt women before. When they saw your bruises… you saw that their reaction became physical. If I hadn’t such a high position, they would have killed me without punishment. I am risking everything by keeping you, and I will not lose you.”

With that, Jungkook stood. He held a hand out to you who took it. You understood Jungkook’s point of view, understood that if people found out that you were pregnant that he would probably be killed, but you certainly weren’t going to give in. You couldn’t help but feel that your unborn child’s life was certainly worth you risking yours.

After sharing breakfast, you and Jungkook decided to bathe together. In truth, you were eager to get your hands on your naked warrior. You knew the sex would be almost as painful as the first time, but you didn’t care. Jungkook looked powerful, exotic and just delicious. You remembered how he had skillfully brought you to an orgasm, and how he always held you after their love making. He could be cruel, certainly, but after three months apart you had forgotten much of the pain that he had caused you.

You placed your hands on Jungkook’s chest, gazing up into his eyes.

“I’ve missed you,” you murmured, blushing. A part of you felt stupid for missing him, but you silenced it quickly.

“And I you.” His reply made you quiver inside.

“Show me. Show me how much you have missed me.” Jungkook shook his head, one hand straying to your stomach and caressing it.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can’t get pregnant twice.” A smile slowly spread across Jungkook’s face, but he shook his head. Kissing you lightly, he swam you to the edge, then lifted you to sit on the side. His large hands spread your knees, then slid under your bottom and pulled you towards him. Your breath hitched as his long, wide tongue swept its way through the folds of your pussy. Teasing you, he deliberately avoided touching your clit and instead nibbled gently on your lips and inner thighs. Pushing yourself towards him, you tried to guide his talented tongue to where you wanted it. He was not to be coerced, though.

Jungkook dipped his tongue inside you, making it undulate slowly inside you before making it stiff, and thrusting it in and out of your moist center. He removed it, and swept it slowly down over your anus, teasing the rim, then sliding it into the tight puckered hole. You gasped and moaned, this being something that you had never tried. You groaned in pleasure as Jungkook continued. Finally, Jungkook took pity on the woman writhing before him. After lapping quickly at your clit, he clamped his mouth around it, sucking fiercely until one of your hands tangled in his hair. As you started to quiver and cry out, Jungkook sunk his teeth into your thigh, lapping at the wound as he had your pussy. Your cries of pleasure mingled with your protestations for a moment, before you collapsed onto the floor completely.

Jungkook scooped you up into his arms and carried you towards the bedroom. Your hand, tiny compared with his, reached up to stroke his face. Your lips, feather light, kissed his neck over and over. You wanted to arouse him, but you weren’t sure how. Had the pleasure that he had given you excited him? You really hoped so. When they reached the bedroom, Jungkook placed you on your feet. Immediately you sunk to your knees before him.

“Please, let me taste you. On Earth it is not a degrading act; many women enjoy pleasuring their men this way.” You watched the effect that her words had on Jungkook. He seemed to be warring with morals and desire. You could see his excitement so, hoping to help your case, lean forward and ran your tongue experimentally up his huge, hard shaft. When Jungkook didn’t pull away, you licked again, this time swirling your tongue around the large, swollen head. You savored the taste of the drop of liquid at the top as it tasted much sweeter than a human male.

Bringing your hands up to help you, you started to lick and suck in earnest. The head of Jungkook’s cock didn’t fit in your mouth properly, but you sucked at the little that did. Your hands worked him slowly, but firmly, one straying to cup his heavy balls. His groan rumbled through the bedroom and you couldn’t help but chuckle around his member in turn making him groan more. You knew the vibrations would feel good to him.

It wasn’t long before Jungkook’s hips started thrusting in time with your attempts to pleasure him. He was holding back so he would not hurt you, but, it was making him frustrated. He was tense with a need that your mouth could physically not fulfill.

“Y/n, I’m sorry,” he moaned as he yanked you roughly to your feet by your shoulders. Before you could register what was happening, you were being bent over the edge of the bed. Your feet were kicked apart to put you in an acceptable position. You felt a tightening, tingling sensation in your stomach as arousal rose within you. When two of Jungkook’s fingers thrust inside you, you gasped with delight. He worked them quickly in and out of you, soon adding a third finger. The third made your body ache and stretch in a way that you had not felt in months and as the swollen head of his stiff cock pushed against your slippery entrance, you felt the burn that you associated with your fucking.

Jungkook grabbed a handful of your hair and tugged it as he started to work his way inside you. The pain was almost too much, but you gritted your teeth against it. Jungkook was obviously trying to be gentle, trying to care for you, but you wished he would be a little less considerate; thrusting into you quickly would be more painful, but would make the pain last a shorter time.

Once inside you, Jungkook stopped being so gentle. He slammed into you with a desperation that had you crying out in both pain and lust. As his rhythm became more punishing and his body started quivering in anticipation of his release, you cried out a word that you had sworn you would never use again.

“Nochu.” The man behind you froze, and you realized your mistake. It had been easy to forget that the name you had originally learnt wasn’t his. “I’m sorry,” you gasped, pushing yourself back onto him. He didn’t continue, though. Instead he withdrew, leaving you feeling empty, unloved. Jungkook lifted you and cuddled you to him, sitting on the bed with you and wrapping the both of you in a blanket.

“I never meant for you to call me that, but here it is custom. I had no words to tell you otherwise.” His hand stroked your hair, his lips kissing your face with butterfly softness.

“You didn’t have to stop.”

“I did, Y/n. I shouldn’t have touched you.” His hand dipped between your thighs and came back smeared with blood. “I am taking you to the doctor. He will make you better, then I will eat his heart.” You winced at the last statement. You hated Namjoon, but did he deserve death? If Jungkook was right, the baby would kill you; so yes, you thought, he did.

“Please, don’t do anything hasty. On my world many women have to be cut open to deliver. They are then stitched back together. We could speak to him and ask. Please.” Jungkook nodded, kissing your cheek again. He sighed, then stood.

“Get dressed, we shall call on him, and Y/n, don’t tell him that I know he knew this could happen. I want him firmly on my side until it is time for him to die.”

\- - - - - 

Looking up at the doctor’s house, you felt a sense of anxiety. You had momentarily been transported back to England and couldn’t quite shift the feeling that you were dreaming. The two story red brick farm house looked totally out of place in the midst of the warrior’s villas.

“What’s wrong?” Jungkook took your hand in his with concern in his eyes.

“This house looks like home.” Your voice cracked a little as you spoke. Namjoon’s house wasn’t exactly like yours had been: the bricks were larger, and squarer; the windows looked bare as they didn’t have window boxes with flowers; your house had been a little less symmetrical, a little more organic. Still, it was too similar for comfort. Taking a deep breath, without thinking, you took a step forward and knocked.

The woman that answered Namjoon’s door was stunning. Her skin was the golden of her race, her eyes a piercing green, her lips generous. You thought her features were curved, soft and luscious, but, she still managed to look cold. For all their beauty, you realized that many of the people here looked, and acted, in a cold manner. They were filled with curiosity, but an analytical curiosity that had nothing to do with love, or passion, or pleasure. You didn’t really understand the rules here, but punishment was swift and deadly, customs deeply ingrained and cruel. You and Jungkook simply did not fit in, and you were beginning to fear that it was only a matter of time before the both of you would pay for your difference.

The woman led you into a living room without a word. The style was quirky; there were a lot of elements that belonged in a British home, but they didn’t sit well together. Jungkook kissed you on the head and then headed off into the house. He had obviously been before. Left to your own devices, you decided to investigate the room that you had been left in.

The sofa was cream with pink roses scattered across it. It was chintz, and made of a material that was rough on your bare legs. The art on the wall was too modern for the room, the furniture too dark. The mishmash of styles in materials foreign to you made you feel more alien than anything else on the planet had so far. Whether it was this, or your pregnancy, you started to feel faint. Sitting on the rough fabric of the sofa, you curled up against the arm and closed your eyes against the aesthetic assault.

You dozed or at least you guessed you must have. The next thing you knew, a hot, steaming mug of tea was placed rather noisily on the glass table in front of you, its contents slopping messily over the sides. You gazed into the frosty eyes of Namjoon’s woman.

“Drink,” she commanded in her native tongue before she sashayed out of the room.

You had always wished that you could walk with an attitude like that but you had always imagined that you would just fall over. You lifted the tea to your lips and blew gently, not wanting the ripples you made to spill over you. The cup was delicate; the china seemed thin, edged with gold and patterned with more flowers. Your grandmother had a similar set before she died, and you wondered where Namjoon’s inspiration came from. He knew English, and seemed familiar with the culture. Had he been to Earth, to England? You thought he must have, and for the first time really considered the possibility of going back there.

As you thought, you sipped the bitter tasting tea. It was severely unpleasant and made you want to spit it out, but, you decided that you wouldn’t give Namjoon the satisfaction of not emptying your cup. So much the better if he thought your alien taste buds had enjoyed it. It was ridiculous really, you knew that, but he liked to play games with you. Now Jungkook was back, you wanted a little payback.

It wasn’t long after your cup was empty that you were called into a bedroom. It was void of any furniture except the bed, and was obviously used to examine patients. There was a box on the floor with medical equipment, bottles and tubes in. Jungkook offered you a hand as you scrambled up onto the bed. As you settled down your stomach cramped a little.

“Are you well?” Jungkook asked, obviously having witnessing your wince.

“Fine,” you nodded in response, but seconds later was hissing through your teeth as a stronger cramp hit you. Seconds later, a third made you whimper. Accusingly, angrily, you glared at Jungkook. “What have you done?” He shook his head, concern on his face that was quickly replaced by realization.

“You! What have you done to her?” His voice trembled as he rounded on the doctor. You watched as Namjoon snapped on a pair of surgical gloves, an innocent smile spreading across his face.

“You wished to terminate the pregnancy, did you not?” His voice was thick and slimy, dripping with a false sense of a desire to please.

“Not here, not now. You said you didn’t know if it would work on a human!” Jungkook spun on the spot, planting his fist into the wall. He came away swearing in pain. The whole house was made of brick, a more sturdy material than that with which the villas were constructed.

“So much better to get the process started early then, don’t you think? Now,Y/n, spread those legs for me. This is something I wish to see.”

The glee in his voice was evident. Clearly, Jungkook heard it too. His scraped knuckles connected with Namjoon’s face sending him sprawling on the floor. There had been a pleasing crunch sound that you hoped was his jaw. Even as the thought left you, another cramp had you doubled over on the bed. Your hands were tangled in the sheets, a sheen of sweat erupting onto your forehead.

“Not here,” you begged. “Take me home.” Jungkook was quick to agree. He scooped you up, almost running in his haste to get you to his home. Your fists wrapped themselves in the fabric of the robe he wore. You wished he had dressed the warrior wear today because then he could have killed the doctor. He probably could have without his sword, but, it would have taken longer. All the way back to Jungkook’s your breath came in gasps, and by the time you were on his bed, you were shivering and sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Also, when you get to another thing…it’s consensual and funny later on in the story. (However!, I’m not into it; it’s against one of my morals/values. But I did base it off a friend of mine who is and that is their relationship. Yes, they are both Poly! And into different things and have different partners whilst still being happily married. Fyi.)
> 
> This chapter contains: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Mentions of a Wife. More mentioning of his culture but more specifically about the women of his race. Also, GORY SCENE at the end. (My GoT obsession is coming out…LOL! Kind of reminds of D doing that ritual in front of Drogo..oops.)

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” Jungkook mopped your brow with a cool damp cloth as painful cramps continued in your lower abdomen. You were losing your baby. Jungkook hadn’t wanted this, you realised. True, he wanted the baby gone, but he hadn’t wanted to be deceitful. The doctor tricked him too. You clung to that thought as he nursed you and clung to the idea that with time he would have come around to your way of thinking.

You clutched at his solid forearm as you felt something wet and sticky trickle from between your legs.

“No.” Your baby was leaving you. Jungkook gently pushed a finger between your thighs. It came back crimson.

“Minahia!” Jungkook climbed on the bed next to you as he called for the old woman. He held you close, his thumb wiping away tears that streamed down your cheeks. The trickle hadn’t stopped, neither had the cramps, and you imagined that it would be awhile before they did. Burying your head in Jungkook’s chest, you tried to escape the pain, but failed.

“Oh!” Minahia’s voice startled you. “I will run a bath and bring fresh sheets.” Her voice held sympathy, and a practicality that suggested that she had done this before. Was this the first baby that Jungkook had made and seen die? You doubted it though now was not the time to ask.

The hours that followed were a blur to you. You felt numb, not even able to summon anger when you thought of Namjoon. You were bathed, wrapped in clean towels, and put to bed. You were brought food which you picked at and Jungkook tried to teach you the letters of the language you were learning. Nothing held your interest though. In the end Jungkook just held you, slipping next to you under the sheets, and pulling you tight to his naked body.

“How many?” You felt the question slip from your lips before you considered the repercussions. Jungkook kissed the top of your head and answered without flinching or feigning ignorance.

“Two others. The slave before you was careless, and didn’t always use her birth control. She despised me and sometimes I think she wished to die. I sold her on, to someone who would make her happy. She was afraid of my race, and disgusted by us. I will never forgive myself for the way I treated her. I was young, foolish, and thought that I had to be cold to be her master. She did not wish to mate with me, not even once. She knew what my face had done to hers, what pregnancy could do. Now I know what Namjoon has done to you, I wonder if she was as careless as I thought. Perhaps the birth control was faulty.”

“And the other?”

“The other was my wife.” Sadness rang through his voice, and you wondered if she had died. Jungkook didn’t seem so old, but, you supposed it was a possibility. Was that why he lived here?

“Your wife?” You prompted when he didn’t elaborate. You tried to keep your voice gentle, but it was stiffer than you liked and held a touch of jealousy. It caused your master to chuckle into your hair.

“My wife did not wish to endure the pain of childbirth. I think it was done to spite me, since she knew how much a child mattered to me, and she was perfectly capable of withstanding one. We are not a happy match, I am afraid. This is a better one.” His arms tightened, briefly.

“You’re still married?” Jungkook nodded in response.

“On my home planet, yes. It is one of the reasons that I wish I could stay here. My wife is a fierce woman, and not one I would have chosen to spend my life with.” Your blood ran cold.

“You’re not staying?” Your voice trembled and you felt on the verge of tears. This was too much. What would happen if he left you?

“We’re not staying,” he whispered. “Things have become somewhat difficult since I acquired you, and will become somewhat heated after I kill the doctor tomorrow. Tomorrow night, we go to war for Taehyung. After ninety nights, we will leave this planet for good.”

You felt an overwhelming sense of relief, mixed with confusion. Why were they going to war? You knew that Jungkook had gone to fight before and could only assume that they were going back, but, why take you? Was war the reason why he was on this planet? And what would his wife do to you when they got back to his world? Obviously he didn’t share your concerns. Soon his body relaxed completely into sleep, his breathing gentle and steady. For a moment, you wondered how easy it would be to smother him as he slept. You were sure that the warriors would kill you for it and take away all of your suffering. The thought went as quickly as it had come.

Even the sun could do nothing to dispel your gloom the next morning. As you sat in the sun, tears trickled down your cheeks. Over the months, your skin had become accustomed to the heat, and now it took a long time for your tanned skin to burn. Your clothing, as always, was grey and sheer with an assortment of embellishments. According to Jungkook, it would be the last of such outfits that you would ever wear.

“Here.” Minahia threw a pile of fabric at you. “Make yourself useful and pack this.” You climbed to your feet and wandered to the cool hallway of the house to the dressing room. She had a bag in there that was just for you. The clothes that Minahia had given you consisted of light tunics, and rough leggings. The clothes would seem constricting and heavy after months of near nakedness, but you would be glad to be covered in a camp of soldiers.

Big hands encircled your waist, turning you for a kiss. When Jungkook saw your tear streaked face, he sighed. As his lips met yours, you allowed yourself to get lost in his strength. Your body ached terribly, as did your heart, but he was an anchor for you, a testament to the fact that the world would go on. He wasn’t happy about yesterday’s events or the previous abortions that he had been witness to, but he was still standing. You decided that you would be brave, too.

“Why are you taking me?” He grinned wolfish down at you as you asked the question. He leant towards you to give you an answer in a mock whisper.

“So you can spend your evenings warming my bed, and your days mending my clothes, woman.” You laughed and realized that had been Jungkook’s intention.

“What about cooking for you? You seem to have forgotten that one.” You joined in with the joke, a playful look of concern spread across your features.

“Trust a slave with my food? Never! I would not risk poison.” The mood sobered a little, then. The topic of poison was a little raw for both of you. “Sorry,” Jungkook tacked on the end. Patting your bum gently, he turned and left the room, a little package on top of your bag where a moment ago there had been nothing. You had no idea where he had hidden it since he had been wearing close to nothing. Opening the wrapper, you found the most beautiful pair of blue earrings. The mounts were gold, the stones turquoise, azure and sapphire.

“When will I wear these?” You muttered to yourself, and jumped when Minahia replied.

“On his home world slaves may dress as they choose.” Minahia was gone again before you could question her further, but you slipped the earrings into your bag with the ghost of a smile on your lips.

Namjoon, when he arrived, was supporting a lovely bruise. You grinned at him which made him look nervous. It was actually quite entertaining to be on the giving end of an unsettling smile. With your pale face, and blood shot, red rimmed eyes, you imagined it would be very unsettling indeed.

“I believe you have something for my slave?” Without replying, Namjoon held out a small box in his unsteady hand. You opened it to find hundreds of pills loose. You grinned a genuine grin, knowing that this would stop you feeling the heartbreak of another pregnancy.

“Thanks,” you said to Jungkook. You had never been so grateful for something and couldn’t find the words to tell him without bursting into tears. Instead, you steeled you for what was sure to come next.

“Let us three walk.” This surprised you. Jungkook had said that punishment for Namjoon would be swift and merciless. Was he changing his mind? He took your hand and smiled at you as they walked towards the door, a few steps behind the doctor. “Trust me,” he murmured. You felt you had little choice.

As the three of you walked through the grounds, you started to realize that Jungkook wasn’t backing out of his commitment. They were heading for the stadium where thousands of warriors were gathered ready for departure. It was less than an hour until they would leave this place for good. You tried to memorize the green sky, the brightly colored flowers, the way the air smelt, but you were too full of nervous energy to really concentrate. It surprised you that Jungkook kept your hand in his as they approached the crowd.

“I wish to speak.” His voice boomed out as they entered the arena, and every pair of eyes were on them. Namjoon visibly paled. “Warriors, I know many of you did not wish me to take a slave, and that many more of you saw her bruises as a sign of ill treatment. I wish to announce that, as you feared, my slave fell pregnant.” Many gasps were heard around them, several warriors drawing swords, and a few stepping forward. Jungkook continued.

“The good doctor here assured me that a human would not be able to conceive a child of my species. With good faith, I took this woman to my bed. In her native tongue, which Namjoon speaks, she begged him for contraception, but he refused, telling her I wanted to breed. This was untrue. Knowingly, he allowed her to carry my child. Yesterday, he deceived us both, and gave her a drink to flush this child from her body against her will.” You were trembling and Jungkook pulled you close. You were glad that he was so big and able to shield you a little from the onlookers. Namjoon had turned to stare at them, his face ashen, eyes full of fear. He shook his head as Jungkook drew his sword one handed.

“I demand retribution.” A cheer echoed through the stadium. Stepping away from you, Jungkook gripped his sword and swung in a deadly ark. The edge of the sword whooshed through the air, drawing a thick line of blood across the doctor’s throat. He gagged, hands reach for the wound. He started to choke. Jungkook threw his sword to the floor and stepped forward. His hand shot out and broke through the doctor’s ribs as he collapsed. Steaming, the heart sat in Jungkook’s hands. You felt faint, but was determined to see this through. You thought of the pain in your stomach, the horror of having your body violated by his wishes, and fought off the darkness. Jungkook bit into the bloody flesh, triumph on his face. He turned to you as a roar of approval rippled through the crowd, and offered you the torn flesh.

Shaking your head, you stepped back. Jungkook thrust the heart towards you again, nodding. With his free hand, he gripped your wrist and tugged you to his side.

“Taste your revenge,” he urged you. Disgusted, you met his eager eyes, and decided that, with thousands of men watching, there was nothing else to do. You licked the coppery tasting muscle, then turned and threw up your breakfast. The vomit splattered your feet, and the corpse of the doctor. Another cheer erupted.

“Well,” said a quiet voice beside you, “this is an unexpected turn of events.” You turned to see Taehyung’s piercing stare studying your master. You did not think that your actions would go unpunished, even on the battlefield. With a last cry of triumph, Jungkook turned and brought his blood stained lips to yours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It’s the start of something juicy. Perhaps a triangle?? Send help.
> 
> \- Mentions of War and why we are where we are. Crude insults. Please remember we are a slave!

Dust stuck to your sweat soaked skin making you feel grimy. You were curled up on Jungkook’s lap, your blotchy face seeking out the coolness of his armor. The men who were seated on the uncovered wagon with them had reacted to your presence in one of three ways: several of the men had ignored you completely, refusing to even look at you, or your master; a few of the men had exchanged polite chatter with the two of you and then became engaged in conversation elsewhere; the majority, though, were hostile, insulting Jungkook, jostling him, and staring at him with cold, resentful eyes.

You had been travelling for hours in a long convoy that stretched as far as the eyes could see in both directions. The procession had passed through cities that were wondrous to your eyes, through villages of warriors like the one you had come from, and through villages of ordinary people. Everywhere had greeted the warriors with cheers, and everywhere there had been people staring at you and Jungkook. Now, they were miles from the nearest town, and the landscape had changed dramatically from lush green with exotic colors, to browns and rusty reds. In your opinion it certainly looked inhospitable.

As the wagons started to struggle on the terrain, you realized that they were stopping. A field of tents disappeared into the horizon, the fabric of them rippling in the hot, gritty wind. Everywhere clangs and clatters rang out to fill the air with a cacophony of unnatural, unwelcoming sounds. The men in your wagon started to climb out, and you did the same. Jungkook stood behind you, a hand on your shoulder to reassure you as thousands of men weaved through each other to find their destination. You felt overwhelmed and tiny; everything around you seemed so large, rugged and violent.

“A whore for the men, how thoughtful.”

Before you could figure out who had spoken, Jungkook had his hand on his sword and had taken a defensive position before you. You could feel the tension radiating from him which, in turn, made your heart thunder in your chest.

“She is my lover, and will not be touched,” Jungkook snapped at a man who had appeared before them. He sneered at them both with a look of dislike so intense that you felt worthless. It was obvious how he viewed you, and he seemed to be in charge.

“She is your slave.” The man circled you as Jungkook rose, still wary. The man ran his fingers through your tangled, sweaty hair, pulling gently. “You could share her with a few of us. She is quite lovely, and we could help to keep her safe.” The man’s tone was wistful, his voice threaded with longing, and some other soft emotion. Jungkook shook his head. “Her death will be on your hands. Slaves are not permitted here, and though I doubt the other generals will do anything, it will only be a matter of time before the other men do. She is so fragile, so breakable. One rough fuck and she would snap.”

You huddled closer to Jungkook. The man was staring at you as he spoke. The longing in his voice seemed to intensify as he talked about your fragility. The heavy weight of Jungkook’s arm settled over your shoulders and drew you towards him.

“Where will we be quartered?” Jungkook’s tone was all business, much to the dissatisfaction of the soldier before them. The man gave some directions, and Jungkook thanked him, before taking your hand and heading in the direction that he had been pointed in.

“Y/n,” his tone was hushed and serious, “he is named General Jimin. If you ever have to run, run to him.” You shuddered. If that man was the only other protection you had here, you were doomed. You agreed though and tried not to let Jungkook see your worry.

When you arrived at your tent, you were surprised to see it was considerably larger than those surrounding it. Jungkook could easily stand in it, and it was well furnished. It seemed quite luxurious considering it bordered a battlefield. Jungkook seemed pleased with your fascination, and took the time to explain why he was awarded such honor.

“I am in charge of a large group of men, many hundreds. Although I am not a general, I could be. I am a skilled warrior, and have slaughtered many more of the enemy than any other man. Part of my reward was you.” He wrapped his arms around you and steered your tired body to the bed. “Rest whilst I prepare dinner.” His lips brushed yours in a tender gesture of affection before he left the tent. It wasn’t long until the delicious aromas of food wafted in on the breeze. You hadn’t realized how hungry you had become on the journey, and was glad to see Jungkook when he entered with a bowl of what turned out to be a spicy stew.

“This is really good,” You enthused between mouthfuls. There was no mistaking the glow of pride on Jungkook’s face from the complement, and you promised yourself that you would praise him more often. You and Jungkook sat on a fur rug on the floor. You couldn’t help but think that under different circumstances it would be a great place for slow, sensuous sex.

“You like the tent?” Jungkook’s voice seemed a little concerned. You nodded in response, your mouth too full to speak. “That is good. You will not be able to spend time outside without me, and I shall be gone most of the day. I promise to escort you early in the morning, and late at night, but that is all that we may risk.”

You were horrified. You had enjoyed sitting in the sun at Jungkook’s home, and after three months with Minahia, you had also come to enjoy the freedom of being able to come and go as you pleased. If it was that dangerous for you to be there, surely a tent would not be much of a deterrent. You touched the metal band around your neck; surely that should be enough to mark you as another man’s property.

“What if I need to…?” You couldn’t bring yourself to finish the question, your cheeks heated and your eyes glued themselves to the floor.

“You look lovely when you blush like that.” Jungkook touched under your chin, encouraging you to look at him. The look in his eyes made your insides feel like molten metal. “If you need to relieve yourself there is a pot under the bed. It is not pleasant in the heat, but is better than being at the mercy of some of the men here.” You nodded your agreement, but was not convinced. You knew that you would sneak out if you got the chance. The heat in the tent would be unbearable without a breeze to stir it, and the smell wasn’t even worth considering.

As you undressed for bed, Jungkook’s eyes stayed glued to your body. You knew what he wanted, but wasn’t ready to give it to him, mentally or physically. He seemed aware of this, simply snuggling into your back as he climbed in bed with you. For the first time in days, you felt safe and secure.

“I will do my best to protect you,” he whispered against your head. You rolled over in his arms, your breasts pressing firmly against him. Feeling brave, and more than a little thankful, you gently bit him, then licked the marks. A growl rumbled through his chest as he scooted down the bed and settled his mouth on your shoulder.

“Gently,” You murmured, with a little fear in your voice. Conceding to your wishes, the bite was little more than a scratch, though it still drew blood.

“Thank you. I know it is not in your nature.” Burying your head in Jungkook’s chest, you smiled at his comment. It seemed that you were pleasing him left, right and center tonight. It was something that you felt good about. Considering the loss of your baby, the death of the doctor, and the move to a battlefield full of cruel, lonely warriors, it was surprising that you had any capacity to feel good left at all.

—————————————

You were surprised to find Jungkook ready for battle when you awoke.

“I didn’t think you would be sent out straight away.” Worry had settled into the pit of your stomach. You were only just coming to realize that he might not come back alive. He didn’t seem to share this worry, however.

“It’s what we are here for, Y/n. The enemy are weak, and I am strong. I shall enjoy the hearts of many men today.” You felt yourself pale a little at his response, remembering the coppery taste of blood from the day before. Handing you a bowl, Jungkook bid you farewell and reminded you not to leave the tent.

It was only moments after he had left that you realized that he hadn’t fulfilled his promise to take you outside. Had he simply overslept? You really wished he hadn’t as you were desperate to relieve yourself. Striding to the flaps of the tent with only a thin sheet clutched to you, you slipped outside. You could see Jungkook’s head disappearing over the heads of many of his companions.

“Jungkook!” The shout was not as effective as you had hoped since he didn’t so much as pause in his stride. It did, however, attract a lot of unwanted attention. Eyes were suddenly fixed upon your from all directions. Feeling incredibly scantily clad, and undeniably foolish, you stumbled backwards, pulling the tent closed and quickly lacing it shut. Your heart was pounding in your chest: many of the looks had been uncomfortably curious, but several had been openly unfriendly.

After eating the breakfast that Jungkook had left for you, and searching for what passed for water here, you sat at the little desk with the books Jungkook had given you. As you had delved into your bag for them, you remembered the blue earrings, and wondered if you should put them on. It seemed rude not to, but you didn’t want to break the rules. Working steadily through one of the books, and struggling with every page, you quit after little over an hour. Instead, you decided to try on the new clothes that you had been bought. The grey tunics and leggings were all identical, and had no decoration. Considering it seemed much hotter here than where they came from, you couldn’t understand it. It wasn’t even close to midday, or at least you didn’t think so, and sweat was already running down your breasts and across your back. Longing for a cool bath, and to remove the stifling clothes, You undid the flaps of the tent. No one seemed to be about, so you settled down cross legged in the doorway, your head back in your book.

You were starting to feel hungry and unbelievably hot when a shadow looming over you startled you out of your attempts at reading.

“General Jimin,” You stammered at the man who towered above you.

“It’s too warm to be sitting here. Come to bathe with me.” IT wasn’t a question. Honestly, you felt rather relieved. Despite drinking a ridiculous amount, and sitting in the breeze, you were starting to feel a little dizzy. Your clothes were sweat soaked, your legs a little shaky as you rose. You really hoped that Jungkook was right about General Jimin as you could hardly refuse a man with a sword.

Following the General in silence, you soon started to feel dizzy. The sun was hotter than you had realized, and your vision started to blur. The world was spinning, your breath coming in gasps when you felt hard arms wrap around your waist. Your first urge was panic; the person supporting you, though tall, was still shorter than your master.

“I’m going to lift you.” You recognized the General’s no nonsense voice and relaxed into him. Your legs left the floor only for you to be placed on your bottom less than a minute later. Without the exertion of walking, you seemed to be returning to normal, and what looked like to be a water bottle was placed at your lips, you drank greedily.

You had been seated on the bank of a fast flowing river. The green water sparkled under a sun that wasn’t quite at the top of its arc. As you placed the water down to take in your surroundings, the General started to tug your tunic from you. You complied, standing and allowing the man to disrobe you. Your body trembled a little at the thought of what he might do once you were naked, but in the meantime it was just so nice to have the wet fabric taken from your body. In the back of your mind a voice was telling you to run, but it really wasn’t an option.

Once naked, You fell under scrutiny. The General didn’t touch you, or even attempt to, but he certainly enjoyed looking. The evidence of that was clear once he was also naked. You were curious yourself. It was interesting to see what the golden native skin looked like in other places. The General was certainly fit, but he didn’t compare with your master. He looked lean and athletic rather than the heavy muscles that you were used to, and somehow that was unappealing.

“The current is strong, I will need to hold you,” General Jimin said as he stepped slowly towards you. Holding his hands up before you he continued, “if you will give me your permission to lay hands on you.” For a moment you considered saying no, instead you decided to clarify his intentions.

“Are you asking permission to hold me steady in the water?” Your question prompted a deep throat-ed laugh.

“Indeed, and to lift you in and out. My hands will stay happily at your waist.” You blushed, imagining the hands in other places.

“In that case, General Jimin,” you stated with mock seriousness, “You have my permission to lay hands on me in the aforementioned way.” After the General took a dramatic bow, you were quickly lifted. You were pressed against the length of the General as he stared into your eyes. It took him a moment to move towards the water as he seemed to be enjoying the skin contact.

Despite the unfamiliarity of the hands around your waist, the water was indescribably pleasant. It rid you of the feelings of faintness, cooling your blood, and soothing your irritated skin. The General was correct about the strong current; you wouldn’t be able to bathe here alone. The water had swept your legs out from under you even with the General’s support. The general lowered himself into the water, taking you down with him to sit between his legs. He splashed cool water up your back in a way that was impersonal. You were glad. Being here with another man made you feel a little like a cheat, despite the fact that the touches that you were receiving were not intimate in the slightest.

“General Jimin…”

“Just Jimin, please,” he interrupted you with a grin.

“Are you allowed to take me out?” Your voice held genuine concern. The last thing you wanted was to hurt Jungkook’s feelings, but you couldn’t really tell his boss that.

“Worried about your punishment?” Jimin pressed his chest against your back, and whispered in your ear, “Don’t worry, if he beats you black and blue I will only have to bring you out here again to soothe your injuries. He is smarter than that.” You giggled and hated yourself for it. The General had seemed cruel at first, but maybe that was a front. He seemed very pleasant to you, certainly the most entertaining man of his race that you had met.

When Jungkook returned that evening, he stood and eyed the mud that was caked up your legs. Climbing from the river barefoot onto the dusty banks had not been a good idea. You had intended to wash when you returned to the tent, but had been too short on water.

“Jimin took me out.” Your voice sounded defiant to your own ears. In truth, you were scared. Jungkook looked sufficiently pissed off to do some damage.

“Jimin?”

You nodded. Jungkook stepped towards you aggressively and grasped your wrist in his hand. Lifting your naked arm he inspected it, then dropped it back to your side. He circled you, inspecting your body. It was bruised and bitten, but the marks were all his.

“I’m in one piece. He was a gentleman.” The last thing you wanted was to be banned from visiting the river again. Once you had returned to the tent, you had been uncomfortably hot yet again. The searing heat of outside had nothing on the suffocating closeness inside.

“So it would seem.” Jungkook wrapped you gently in a sheet, then proceeded to remove his armor. It was your turn to inspect him, and you felt sick with what you saw. His arms had deep slashes in them, as did his thighs. The side of his face was black with blood, and bruises had blossomed all over his back. Throwing the sheet from your body, you flung yourself across the room at him. He winced in pain as you squeezed him to you, but tried his best to reassure you all the same.

“It is worse than it looks.” He stroked your hair, then tried to peel you from him.

“Come to the river. Let me clean you. You’re filthy, and your cuts will get infected.” Jungkook smiled at your eagerness, and agreed. You suspected that it was more to appease and entertain you than for any other reason, but you were glad that soon you were dressed and they were walking through the humid night air. As they walked, you couldn’t help but clutch at Jungkook’s hand as if that action would save him on the battlefield. Your terror at the thought of him being slaughtered was fully justified; without him, you had nowhere to go, no place to belong.

The route the pair took was different to the one that you had followed that morning. Even in your half-conscious state, you had taken note of some of your surroundings. When you came to a bridge that you hadn’t previously seen, you looked up at Jungkook in confusion.

“Did you come here earlier?” He asked you.

“To the river, but we did not come near the bridge.” Jungkook nodded as if it made sense. The bridge looked fragile, the wood well baked in the sun and blasted by the wind.

“If you bathe in the river, even with someone capable of holding you, make sure it is upriver from the bridge. It is close enough to the water that, if you were swept by, you would stand a chance of saving yourself.” Jungkook led you over the bridge as he spoke. It wobbled slightly under your combined weight, but was surprisingly sturdy. Across the bridge, the land sloped down dramatically away from the river, and you found yourself stumbling along the path. It was soon evident why Jungkook had brought you.

At the bottom of the slope, with the river towering feet above them, a waterfall cascaded into a deep, rocky pool. At the far side of the pool, the water was still and you realised that you would be able to swim in it without worrying about the current.

“Where does the water go?” The river didn’t continue after the pool, and you were curious.

“It goes underground. I don’t know where, but it’s safe to swim in.” Jungkook walked to the water’s edge, and took a graceful dive into the emerald pool. You stood awkwardly for a moment with a bag full of ointments and bandages. You decided that treating Jungkook’s wounds could wait; the heat plus the humidity was too much, and the pool was incredibly tempting. Stripping off as fast as you could, you decided to do something childish. Running as fast as you could, you launched yourself off the bank and landed with a splash in front of Jungkook. His laughter filled the air as you came up spluttering, and you couldn’t help but join in.

The swim was a luxury after two days of dry heat and choking dust. For the first time, you really saw Jungkook’s playful side as he repeatedly dived under the water, pulling you down with him, splashing you, surprising you, teasing you. He really seemed to be in his element. Although he entertained you, Jungkook made no attempt to seduce you. He seemed content to enjoy your company. In your opinion, the trip back to the tent happened far too soon, but you could see that Jungkook was exhausted. His injuries remained undressed, however he assured you that by the morning they would be fine.

It was on the walk back that you decided to quench some of your curiosity. You weren’t sure why they were here after Jungkook had just spent three months fighting.

“Y/n, I was sent to this planet as a punishment. Whilst I am generally treated well, I am eager to return home. The people here are not comfortable with my presence. I am a reminder that this planet is still at the mercy of others.”

“A punishment?” You weren’t happy that the conversation was posing more questions than it was answering.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- We find out Jungkook’s true punishment but isn’t going into depth.
> 
> \- I created a love triangle. (Send help. Remember how Elena liked Damon and she loved Stefan?….from TVD…)

“I killed my father, something that we can discuss another time. We are here, fighting, because I volunteered to return. After corresponding with Minahia during my previous absence, I felt that you would be safer here. When I found you pregnant, I also found I was correct.” Jungkook had stopped walking, and had turned you to face him. After brushing a strand of hair from your face, he continued, “Any other questions, my lover?” A shiver ran down your spine. This was the first time that he had referred to you like that. The intimacy made you uncomfortable.

“Why is the country at war?” The question met with a booming laugh.

“Territory. There is rarely another reason for war. Yes, people say it is over other things, but at the base, it is for some rich man’s greed. It is nothing to concern yourself with.” You nodded, taking Jungkook’s hand and tugging him in the direction of your temporary home.

——————————————

True to his word, the next morning, you awoke to find Jungkook almost in perfect condition. The wounds were almost healed and seemed to be at the itchy stage where the scabs start to drop off. After breakfast, and a quick toilet visit, you were left to your own devices in the suffocating tent. Jimin took you to bathe around lunch time and Jungkook took you to swim again in the evening. This turned into a routine and several weeks passed before there were any significant changes.

“Y/n?”

“Jimin!” Your face broke into a broad grin as you met the eyes of the General. After taking a moment to put your books away, you took the arm he offered you, and the pair walked through the deserted accommodations of the warriors to the river. You always hated this part of the day when there was no one around. It was fine when you had company, but on your own it seemed eerie, almost as if it were an ill omen predicting that the men would never return.

“I have a gift for you, Y/n,” Jimin said, pride in his voice, and a hint of excitement. He pointed to a low branch of a tree that overhung the river. You couldn’t help but gasp as the sheer, silvery fabric that hung there, decorated with shimmering crystal, and glistening threats.

“It’s beautiful,” you exclaimed, your hands exploring every inch of it, “but what is it for? Jungkook has been very open in his wishes for me to dress conservatively.” You were genuinely puzzled. You knew that Jungkook was somewhat bemused by Jimin’s seemingly innocent friendship with you, but you thought that this would push him too far.

“My dear, it is a gift from him. There will be a celebration tonight, and you must look lovely. He requested a few materials that are in his possession, that will help you to make the most of your beauty.” You couldn’t help but blush at Jimin’s sincere sounding compliment and beamed up at him. Before you really thought through your actions, you wrapped your arms around his waist, then going up on tiptoe, planted a kiss on his collar bone which was the highest point you could reach. Jimin met your eyes momentarily before leaning down and bringing his lips to yours. His kiss was gentle, slow and explorative, and gave you enough time to really appreciate the lean length of his body, and all of its very solid components.

Finally, it was you who broke the kiss as guilt started to twist into a heavy knot in your stomach.

“That kiss should have been for my master.” Your voice sounded a little breathless. Jimin nodded, his fingers reaching to stroke the collar around your neck, hovering over Jungkook’s symbol. Your breath hitched as his arm brushed your breast sending sparkling shockwaves through your whole body and straight to your groin.

“Y/n, I don’t think bathing today is such a good idea.” Jimin’s voice sounded strained to you, and you knew that he was feeling what you had. How had you let this happen? You cared for Jungkook, there was no doubt about it, but your relationship with him had been forced. The one with Jimin had occurred naturally. Still, you were owned, and there was nothing you could do about it.

———————————————

When Jungkook returned after a day of fighting, You tried not to be resentful. You showed him extra attention as the both of you swam and then worried that he would somehow recognise your actions as guilty ones. His hands, although they touched you often, remained friendly rather than sexual, as they had since they had arrived. You tried to convince yourself that this was the reason for your indiscretion, but it didn’t quite sit right.

It was only when you had returned to the tent that Jungkook mentioned the celebration to you. Your stomach churned as he babbled on excitedly about it, and you tried to smile through your discomfort.

“Y/n?” Jungkook sounded annoyed. You met his gaze, and saw exasperation written across his features. You couldn’t remember the last thing he said.

“I’m sorry,” you stammered, “I’m just so excited to wear my dress.” Jungkook let out a mock sigh in response.

“So he told you, huh? No wonder you look bored, having to sit through the explanation of the victory twice. That abysmal man just cannot keep a secret.” You flushed, not remembering any comment about a victory, and prayed that the rather delicious man could indeed keep a secret.

Once you were dressed and appropriately decorated – something that, due to the heat, took rather a long time – Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes from you. The knot of guilt in your stomach swelled a little. You took Jungkook’s hand in your own clammy one, and together you walked through the camp. Many other warriors walked around the two of you, all heading to the same place. Eyes were fixed on you, gazing at your body through the sheer fabric that you were dressed in.

“Jungkook, please, let me go back to the tent.” Your voice betrayed the nerves that you were feeling. You had a horrible sense of feeling about the evening, and the interest of so many burly men did little to dissipate your concerns.

“I will keep you safe,” was the only verbal reply you received, but Jungkook wrapped you in one huge arm, pulling you close to him. It did nothing to help the sweat that was slowly trickling down your body, but at least gave you security. Over the trample of the men around you, you could hear a frantic beat. At first you thought it was coming from inside you; it seemed to be beating in time with heart. Soon, though, you realised that it was music. An unmistakable, flickering orange glow told you that there was a huge campfire, and the smell of roasting meat was starting to fill your nostrils.

When the celebration was finally in view, you couldn’t believe your eyes. A huge bonfire stood in the middle of a circle of cushions. Beyond the circle were several more circles, each with their own fire. Everything was on a huge scale, and it seemed to you that every single soldier must be present. You couldn’t have picked anyone that you recognized out of the crowd due to the sheer volume. People definitely recognized you and Jungkook, though. Many people shouted and cheered as he approached, chanting his name. It was clear that he had been essential to the event that was being celebrated. You felt awful. Is that what he had been telling you before? You mentally berated yourself for the dishonour, disrespect, and disregard you had shown him.

Slipping your hand in his you spoke to your man, trying to make your voice heard above the people before them. “They are as proud of you as I am.” He looked down at you, kissing you briefly on the forehead, and smiling in an intimate way that made you realize how long it had been since he had laid his hands on you.

Following the smell of food, the both of you wandered into the main circle where several men were barbecuing huge slabs of meat on sticks. Jungkook took one for each of you, laughing as you puzzled over how to tackle it. The two of you were given drinks that tasted suspiciously like wine, and stopped to chat to men that had fought alongside your master. By the time you got to the band, you and Jungkook had both consumed several drinks of wine, and much to your surprise, Jungkook swung you into the crowd of dancers.

“Dance with me?”

You met Jungkook’s fiery glance with a grin. He had never seen you dance before. On Earth, you had danced for years, even joining the dance society, and cheerleading society at University. It had been awhile since you had shown off any of your moves, but the beat was strong and you knew that you could give Jungkook a show he wouldn’t forget.

You allowed Jungkook to grasp your hands in his, his feet moving slowly, showing you the steps to an unfamiliar dance. A circle of men were forming, each joining hands with the people next to him. You and Jungkook joined the circle, you were pleased that you took the hand of a stranger. For a moment you had imagined how awkward it would be if Jimin had stood to the side of you, the memory of his lips moving over yours playing in your mind, but you pushed the thought away. Reciting the steps, you danced with the men for a while. Occasionally, one would break from the circle and take a turn in the middle, honouring them all with a seemingly improvised routine. You could spot no discernible pattern for when people should step to the middle. With the wine making you brave, you broke the connection with Jungkook and the stranger, and stepped out.

The cheer when you stepped forward was close to deafening. Taking a quick glance at Jungkook, and see his face expressionless, you bit the bullet. Remembering a routine that you had danced in a Latin showcase, your body started moving. Your feet flew over the space causing your hips to wiggle and your bottom to shake. Your arms were used to display your movements to their best, and you were constantly rearranging them. You danced closer to some men than other, almost touching them, as the circle continued to move around you. As the routine started to come to a close, You decided that it was time to improvise. The next time Jungkook came close to you, you placed your back against his front, following the basic steps of his dance so that you could move with the circle. You also embellished a little, making your moves feminine and provocative. It wasn’t long before his hands wrapped around your upper arms, and you were dragged from the eager men watching.

Still drunk from wine, you giggled as you stumbled after the huge warrior.

“Y/n,” he panted breathlessly, and then his lips were crushing yours. He lifted you, your heart in your mouth as, still kissing, he walked the both of you behind some of the surrounding tents, and into an area that was populated sparsely with dried out trees. The wind was almost knocked from you as your back collided with one of the trunks, Jungkook supporting you with one arm as he fiddled with his wrap with the other hand.

“This will hurt you,” he murmured against you as his hard cock sprang free. You gasped as you felt it against your thigh. Your legs wrapped quickly around your man, your master, giving him access to you. He took you by surprise, thrusting thick fingers into your tight wetness. You had expected him, in his drunkenness, to take you without preparation. Finding you sufficiently moist, Jungkook added another finger, making you feel the burn. “Is this okay?”

You looked up to meet red eyes laced with lust, and a little concern. You knew what he was asking. Could you have sex? Was it safe, both for you, and in relation to making another child? You nodded furiously. “Fuck me.” Your breathless words did not go unhindered as his fingers were replaced by his cock as he slid the thick head into you. A moan escaped your lips as your fingers searched for flesh to grip onto. In the end, you dug your nails into his buttocks, encouraging him to work his way deeper. He thrust forward, sinking further into you, stretching your body painfully. You cried out, this time in pain, but Jungkook didn’t stop. One more powerful movement of his hips and he was inside you as far as he could go. Your lips kissed his neck.

“Fuck me.” This time it was a command, loud and clear. Lust had coiled in your stomach, replacing the guilt of earlier. You wanted to please the man inside of you, wanted him to take his pleasure however he deemed fit. Under your hands, you could feel Jungkook’s butt cheeks clenching as he moved inside you, slowly but deeply. He was holding back and that was not good enough. As you dug your nails in, Jungkook jerked forward, causing you to cry out as he slammed into you. You allowed your teeth to sink into his neck, desperate for him to be rough with you. Feeling your bite, he complied. Jungkook’s breathing turned to ragged gasps quicker than you expected. He was close. You clung to his sweaty body, hoping for some release of your own, but knowing it wouldn’t arrive. Your moans in his ear were genuine but sex just wasn’t enough. He grunted, thrust hard enough to send sparks of pain flashing through your abdomen, and then just stopped. Done.

Jungkook lifted you, laying you down on top of the wrap he had removed from his waist. His fingers sunk into you, eased by your combined juices. You let out a small whimper of pain, but, your back arched and claw like fingers pawing at the ground betrayed your body’s needs. Jungkook’s hard, calloused thumb gently stroked back and forth over your clit as he watched your reactions. Your body jerked, your breath caught, but he didn’t want you to take release just yet. You thrust your hips towards his hand, hoping for the fulfilment you longed for.

“Please.” You watched a smile spread slowly across Jungkook’s face. Was this what he wanted? “Jungkook, please.” You were rewarded with a slow lick that started at your most forbidden place dipping quickly into you and ended at your clit. You shuddered. “Make me cum, please, I need it.” This time the licks were quicker, lingering longer on your clit and making you moan and writhe on the material. Your hands bunched in it. You longed to grab Jungkook’s head to keep it firmly between your spread thighs, but that wasn’t the game.

A finger slid up your tight ass lubricated by the juices flowing from you. Jungkook abandoned his desires to make you beg and concentrated his mouth over your clit tugging lightly with his teeth until your thighs clamped around his head as you came, panting and squirming beneath him. Once you had caught your breath, you propped yourself up on your elbows. Jungkook had come to rest beside you and wrapped an arm lazily over your stomach.

“We are naked. There is a party going on over the top of those few tents. Now is not the time to sleep!” Jungkook laughed as you spoke. You slipped out from under his arm, pulling your dress down to cover your bare body. “Get up,” you continued. When Jungkook didn’t move, You became frustrated. You knew that stomping your feet wouldn’t work, but, you were damn sure that you weren’t going to be caught fucking in the woods like some randy teenager. You scowled down at Jungkook who looked sated, relaxed. You just felt sticky. “I’m going to wash before we go back.” At that Jungkook finally sat up.

“You must wash in the pool, it’s the only place you will be truly safe. Promise me.” Jungkook spoke and you nodded in response.

“I will meet you back around the main fire.” It was Jungkook’s turn to nod. You turned to go. You had no intention of going down to the pool. By the time you walked back up the hill you would be just as red faced and sweaty as you were now. Still, Jungkook didn’t need to know that. You could just wash upstream of the bridge. Stomping off away from the few trees, and into the sea of tents, you were annoyed that Jungkook was leaving you to wash alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- This is the easy version. I had a real betrayal for Jk to show Y/n. But decided against he was already being cruel to her. She still gets punished however as we have forgotten; she is his slave first.
> 
> \- Contains: the start of ROUGH BDSM.. Pain and pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know the harder version of this entire chapter, let me know. I'll post it with a ** as an extra.

You threaded through the tents. In all honesty, you were incredibly grumpy. The sex had more than satisfied you, in the end, but you didn’t understand why Jungkook was letting you go to the river alone. He had been over protective since you arrived; a few glasses of wine should not undo his urge to protect you. Did he want you to ask, or was he trying to give you some freedom? You were tempted to just wash quickly at the nearest point of the river, after all how dangerous could splashing some water on yourself be? It wasn’t like you were going to get in, but you decided to head to the other side of the bridge. When you left the tents, you were further up the river than you thought. The music, fire and general bustle of the celebration seemed far away.

You quickly removed your dress, sat on the bank and dipped your feet in the water. As you cupped handfuls of water to splash over your body, you started to think back to the sex. You had bitten Jungkook, but he hadn’t bitten you. It was strange. Was he doing it to be considerate? You weren’t sure. It seemed to mean a lot to him. Maybe he knew what you had done, or maybe he was getting tired of you. A tear escaped your eyes, and you wiped at it furiously. You felt so confused, no doubt down to the wine. Splashing a little more water over yourself, you decided the only solution was to go back to celebration and find Jungkook. You could ask him; he had never denied you anything, and you doubted he would start now.

You stood, then turned to pick up your dress. You froze the moment that you saw the three men. You recognized one of them from the circle earlier; he had a thick scar that ran diagonally from under his right ear and disappeared under the left side of his robe. The two other men could have been anyone. Not wanting to think the worst, you tried to get your breathing under control. Your heartbeat seemed to be racing in your lungs, both of them working furiously fuelled by wine and fear. Slowly, you picked up your dress greeting them as you did so, never letting your eyes leave them.

“Quite a show you put on for us.” The man with the scar nodded in your direction as he spoke. You were thankful that it was dark as you could feel yourself blushing. As if on cue, the three men stepped towards you in unison.

“I’m afraid I must go. My master is waiting.” Your voice quivered. You had no idea how you were going to get out of this.

“Your master is probably still sleeping where you left him.” You felt the color drain from your face. That show. You had assumed that they meant the dancing. “Quite the spirited little lady,” the man continued. So far the others hadn’t spoken. You decided that you would have to try a different path.

“General Jimin will be displeased if you harm me.” It was a risk, mentioning Jimin’s name, but perhaps it would be worth it. The man paused for a moment, glanced at his companions, then laughed. Again, the three stepped closer.

“General Jimin isn’t our General, little lady,” The scar man said with a smirk. He stepped closer, almost within touching distance. You had no idea what he meant by that comment, but at the moment you didn’t care. You had to escape and only knew one way to do that. You took a deep breath, but couldn’t quite bring yourself to do it.

“What are your intentions?” Before you risked it, you had to know.

“We want what you gave him.” They wanted sex. That was so not happening. Taking a second deep breath, perhaps your last ever one, you jumped backwards. In the moment before you landed, time seemed to still. You saw behind a boulder, a crouched shape with glowing red eyes. You had just enough time to think ‘Bastard’ before cool water swallowed you, and you were swept violently along.

You collided with rocks, swallowed water, and was twisted and turned in the current so often that you no longer knew which was up. There was no way you would be able to grab the bridge. Starting to panic, you opened your mouth letting in another wave of water. Needing to cough it up, you scrambled around you searching for the bottom. Your toes scrapped along a surface that felt like shingles, so you kicked. For one amazing, lifesaving moment your head broke the surface. You spluttered, water pouring from your mouth as you tried to drag in some air.

Had you gone past the bridge yet? Your head banged into something hard as you were swept sideways by the fierce current. You went under again. Once more, it was a struggle for the surface. This time as your head came up into glorious air, your heart leapt. The bridge was in front of you. Seconds were all you had to prepare. Kicking hard to keep yourself up right, you reached up as far as you could. The supporting beams under the bridge were low enough that you might be able to wrap your hands around one. If you missed on the side closest to you, you would have a second chance, but it would be milliseconds after the first. Then, the bridge was upon you. Your hands scrambled for purchase, not finding any at first, but at the last moment you managed to clutch at a beam with one hand. Bringing your other hand up to secure yourself, your feet tried to find something to stand on. There was nothing. You were hanging and knew that with the current, you would be unable to support your own weight for long. It felt like an eternity before you heard the voice that you had been waiting for.

“You bastard,” you hissed, “I could have died.”

“Y/n, I didn’t think you would be so impulsive. I wanted you to enjoy some freedom, not drown yourself.” You couldn’t argue, not really. You had been desperate to be able to roam the camp alone. You guessed he had proved his point about it being dangerous for you.

“Were you going to let them…”

“No,” he growled through the darkness, interrupting you. “I couldn’t stand it, sitting there, seeing you afraid. I couldn’t kill them until they had touched you, though. I had to be sure. Their General would have me killed, and you.”

“Are you going to pull me out?” Your arms were burning with the strain and your whole body was frozen. You had swallowed more flies than you cared to think about and could swear that something was crawling up your thigh. When Jungkook chuckled in response, you could have sworn, but controlled yourself. There was a splash before you, and warm hands settled on your waist. Letting go felt so amazing that you burst into tears.

“You’re safe now.” You nodded, pushing yourself against Jungkook. He sat you on the bank before climbing out himself.

“I’m sorry I ruined your party,” You whispered. In your mind, you also apologized for kissing Jimin. He hadn’t been around to save you from your own foolishness.

“I’m glad you are disobedient,” he whispered in response. “If not, you wouldn’t have found such a dramatic escape so easy. You should have seen the look on their faces. If you had gone to the pool, I would have much less to amuse me.” You landed a playful punch on Jungkook’s arm. He took your hand, pulling you to your feet, then led you back to the tent.

Once back, Jungkook removed the remnants of the tattered, soaked dress from your battered body. Fresh bruises were blossoming all over your tanned skin, and there were bloody scrapes in too many places to count. Jumping into the river had certainly not been an easy option. You sank to your knees on the fur rug beneath you.

“Join me.” Your voice was quiet and betrayed your uncertainty. You wanted Jungkook to love you, but wasn’t sure how to ask. The first time that you had seen this rug you had some very definite ideas about what you wanted to do on it and now was the time. When Jungkook knelt opposite of you, you voiced what you were thinking. “Make love to me.” Jungkook frowned. It was not an expression that they used in this language. You sighed. “Before, you called me your lover.“ You hoped that the conversation would progress in a way that you wanted it to, but your hopes were short lived.

"You are my lover because you love me,” Jungkook stated confidently. You winced at the statement, but didn’t contradict him.

“Are you my lover? Do you love me?” You had bunched your hands into the fur beneath you, unconsciously looking for a source of comfort.

“Yes.” It was a clear statement. Jungkook loved you.

“Then show me, with your body.” You hoped that he would be gentle with you, you didn’t need rough and wasn’t sure that you could take it. Jungkook slunk towards you on all fours, animal like and graceful. He swept your wet hair back from your face, settling his hand possessively on the back of your neck. When his kiss came, it possessed your mouth. It was thorough and took charge, but it wasn’t rough. Jungkook’s lips slid over yours as if they were made to kiss you. His hands soon followed.

Jungkook tweaked one of your nipples as he kissed his way down your neck and across your collarbone. His soft, tender lips worked their way down your body until he took your nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently. You arched into his intentions, a moan escaping you. Jungkook’s hands gently caressed your stomach as his mouth sought your other puckered nipple. You laced your fingers through Jungkook’s hair, wanting to push him south, but allowing him to do as you had asked. It felt as though he was worshiping your body.

Jungkook’s tongue followed his hands down your body. He licked the soft vulnerable flesh on your stomach before working his way over your hip, and down the crease at the top of your thigh. Your stomach and groin were jolted with electricity as he used his fingers to spread you open. You felt electric, alive and hungry. Jungkook playfully tugged on a lock of curly, black hair that had grown since leaving for war. Quickly, unexpectedly, he was gone from between your legs. You didn’t have time for confusion; he was back before you could find the will to sit up, although you could see no reason for his previous departure.

“Lie very still.” Dutifully, you froze. The feeling of a wet cloth between your legs made you stiffen, but you didn’t move to avoid it. It felt pleasant against your sensitive skin, and when it brushed your clit, it made you gasp. Once you were damp, you felt Jungkook tug on a tuft of hair. A cold, sharp object flashed across your skin. Jungkook repeated this action over and over until you could feel his hot, damp breath on exposed skin. Your pussy ached with the desire to feel his fingers inside you and you were so wet that you doubted he would have any trouble taking you. Once you were bare, Jungkook caressed you lovingly, then rewarded your good behaviour with a long, slow lick. You shivered, moaning Jungkook’s name. You weren’t sure that you wanted slow love making anymore.

Jungkook took his time. His mouth moved slowly between your legs, tasting you, probing you deeply, fluttering over your clit. It wasn’t until you cried out that Jungkook moved on top of you. His penetration of you stung you; you felt tender from your earlier romp in the woods, but was still eager to accept his body within yours.

As Jungkook moved slowly within you, you felt as though you were liquid. Your limbs didn’t seem to respond as they you should. You clung to him, unable to move, but luxuriating in his slow, soft thrusts. Jungkook claimed your mouth, kissing you deeply. You could tell that he was getting close, but his body remained steady and sure.

“I love you, Y/n.” His confession, although you had already heard it, took you by surprise. You gazed up into Jungkook’s eyes. Did you love him? In this moment you certainly did. However, if asked tomorrow, what would you say?

“I love you, too.” It felt good to say it. Jungkook’s face looked delighted above you, and he finally allowed himself to lose control.

Afterwards, Jungkook wrapped you both in the furs. Your still damp hair dripped slowly on Jungkook’s shoulder. He held you close, nuzzling against you. He seemed content. Eventually, he pulled away, gripping your face in one large hand so that he could turn you to face him.

“I have to go away tomorrow.” His voice sounded grave. He paused for a moment, allowing you to take in the news before he continued, “I have been recalled by Taehyung, and shall be gone for ten nights. I asked to take you with me, but he forbade it. Y/n, General Jimin will care for you whilst I am gone.” You had grown pale as Jungkook spoke.

“I don’t understand.” Your voice was weak, strained and confused.

“Y/n, I upset Taehyung when I killed Namjoon in the way I did.” You remembered the way that Taehyung had looked at them, and nodded in agreement. “I have been called back to receive an award for my achievements in battle which is a common enough event, but for you to be forbidden at the ceremony in unheard of. I fear for you, Y/n.”

“I don’t understand why he wants to hurt me.” You said as you stood. You wrapped your arms around yourself, your head down. Your mind was spinning. Not only would you have to face ten nights without Jungkook, but you would be spending them with Jimin. You were afraid of what might happen during that time to Jungkook, to you, and between you and the General. Your attraction to him couldn’t be denied.

“Y/n, it is me that he wishes to hurt. You are just a means to an end.” Jungkook’s voice held sympathy, but his words tipped you over the edge. You had wandered to the desk and as he finished his sentence, you spun and threw your most weighty book at Jungkook, who batted it away.

“A means to an end?” You screeched. Jungkook flinched at the volume, the tone. He hadn’t seen you like this before. “How dare you? How dare he? This is my life! I may just be property to you,” you sobbed, “but this is my life.” Jungkook was beside you before you knew it, holding you close and shushing you like a child. He lifted you, taking you to your bed so that he could tuck you in. As he tried to cover you over, you scrambled away from him. “I can’t keep doing this, Jungkook.”

Jungkook nodded in response, but made no other attempt to console you. Instead, he pulled a wrap around his waist and left.

———————————

You awoke groggy and confused. You had fallen asleep alone after shedding what felt like a bucket full of tears. You felt so alone. It wasn’t fair that your life was being turned upside down again. You thought back to the events of the previous evening, and considered Jungkook’s actions in a new light. He had let you go alone to prove a point, and the point had been thoroughly proven. It was clear that he was worried about your actions when he left, and you had to be honest with yourself, you had done some foolish things.

You sat up, and smiled nervously at Jungkook. He was sat on the end of your bed, watching you. He returned your smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. That was not a good a sign. You wondered if you had somehow pushed him too far. You considered what you could say to make things better, but was interrupted before you had the chance. General Jimin entered the tent. You felt your body seize up, you couldn’t breathe, let alone move.

“Y/n, you will be staying with the General. We will wait outside whilst you dress.” Jungkook’s voice was devoid of any emotion. Sucking in a deep breath, you quickly slipped from the bed and found some clean clothes. If you were going to be staying in Jimin’s tent then you would need your books. Grabbing things that you would need, you found the little packet with your earrings in. Jungkook had bought you them to wear on his home planet where you would no longer be forced to wear grey. Slipping them inside your book, it seemed important to take them with you.

Leaving the tent, you started to sweat instantly. The air felt like it would strip your skin from the bone beneath it. The two men stood silently together, their backs to you. You studied Jungkook’s height, his width, committing it to memory. He might be afraid for you, but there was every chance that he would be executed when he returned. You placed a hand on Jungkook’s arm. When he turned, you snuggled up to him, planting kisses on his bare chest. His armor was nowhere in sight today. Carefully, Jungkook extricated himself from your grasp. He kissed you on the head to soften his action, but it still left you weeping.

“Hush, Y/n. There is nothing we can do about this. I will be back for you.” Jungkook didn’t wait for a response, but turned and started to walk away. You called his name, wanting to make things right between you but he didn’t as much as pause.

General Jimin had quickly given you something to take you mind off Jungkook. He ordered you to arrange the things you would need for ten nights, then found someone to carry them for you as they headed to his residence. You didn’t pause to notice the size of the tent, but found a pile of cushions and threw yourself upon them.

“Y/n, I will not have you sulking.” The tone of Jimin’s voice shocked you into sitting up. He continued in a more gentle voice once he saw you respond. “Let us bathe. We have much to discuss, I fear.” You nodded, still sniffling, but glad to be heading for the cool water.

The walk to the river was easy and you moved in companionable silence. It was when you undressed that the real trouble started. Before you could understand what was happening, Jimin had grabbed your arm and dragged you to a nearby tree. Your heart hammered in your chest as you struggled against him, but once in the shade Jimin let go and stepped back.

“What has he done?” He demanded. You were briefly puzzled until you looked down at the state of yourself. Bruises and scabs covered your body. You weren’t in pain, but you were ashamed of the event that had causes them.

“I fell in the river,” You replied, staring hard at your feet.

“He didn’t even get you a doctor.” The sound of derision in Jimin’s voice made you realize that he didn’t particularly like Jungkook. The word doctor, however, caused nothing but fear.

“I’m quite well, Jimin,” You protested. When Jimin dismissed your assurances, you decided to tell him the truth.

“Afraid? My dear, there is nothing to fear. You are shaking like a child!” It was true; you had started to tremble in the heat. Jimin put his arms around you, and led you into the sunshine. You decided that you would have to tell him your whole story if he was to listen to your protestations.

You sat on the river bank, feet dangling in the water, You finished telling Jimin about Jungkook killing Namjoon.

“Have you trusted the birth control?” Jimin asked and you shuddered. Your insides seemed to solidify as you considered what Jimin was asking. You had been so stupid. You nodded, unable to find your voice. “I will have a doctor bring a replacement. There will be no need to see him.” With that, Jimin slipped into the water reaching a hand out to help you in.

“You know, I really thought you hated me at first,” You said, smiling up at Jimin.

“Why is that?” Jimin’s fingers strayed to the bottom of your back and started to caress you.

“The way you looked at me, and spoke about me.” Your voice sounded hurt.

“I hated the bruises on your flesh, the fear in your eyes. You looked tired, and strained. I hate him. I never hated you. Y/n, you are beautiful, enchanting, and I wish to make you my own.” The tone in Jimin’s voice told you that he was serious. His fingers moving over your wet skin made you tighten in places that really shouldn’t be reacting to him. You felt guilty. You felt longing. You felt something sting you.

“Fuck!” The pain was excruciating. White hot fire spread from your ankle, down into your foot. It started to spread up your calf, paralyzing you. Suddenly you were unable to flex your foot or to clench your calf. “Jimin, it hurts. God, it hurts.”

“Y/n, I don’t know what’s wrong!” Jimin’s eyes held frustration and concern. Quick as lightning, you had been scooped into his arms and before you could look down at your leg, you were on your back. Jimin’s hands held you down so that you couldn’t move. The pain made you want to curl up in a ball and to claw at your flesh. The fire was spreading. You watched as Jimin reached across you to pull his sword free of his armor.

“What are you doing?” You were starting to panic. You had images in your mind of Jimin cutting your leg off, leaving you with a bloody stump. His face morphed into that of Namjoon, except he had on a surgical mask as if you were on earth. The sky started to swirl into pinks and purples. You felt your body stiffening, convulsing while moans escaped your throat, uncontrollable. You felt a terrible tearing. It felt as if your leg was being flayed. You knew that you were screaming. The earth beneath you felt like it was liquid. Your hands clawed at the earth, but you couldn’t seem to find purchase. Above you, Namjoon was laughing, stroking your face as he mocked you. You screwed your eyes tightly shut. Your stomach heaved then and without warning, something frothy spewed from your mouth. You looked and couldn’t help it. It was black, frothy and disgusting. The black froth seemed to be multiplying, spreading across your vision like a plague until you felt closed in and faint. Then you were gone into a world of strange creatures and vicious surgeons.

———————————————

A man’s face loomed over you, the green sky framing his concerned face. “She seems lucid.” He nodded to himself, and for a moment you didn’t know who he was talking to. “Her leg will take a little longer to heal, but, now the poison has drained she should be out of danger.” You felt terror constrict your chest. He was a doctor. Jimin’s face came into view above you.

“Y/n?” He was scared, you could hear it and for some reason it made you giggle. Once you started, you couldn’t stop.

“It’s the medication.” The doctor was speaking again. He continued, but you were too fascinated with the way his mouth moved to listen. Jimin lifted you and you looked at where you had been, shocked at the black foam that was there. It had been real. Looking down at your leg, you swore. It was purple and swollen. As soon as you saw it you felt the throbbing start. It felt hot and a little like a sausage; the skin felt tight as if any moment it might split open. The sight was making you feel dizzy. Giggles were still bubbling from your mouth, but you felt as though that could turn to vomit. One last look at the floor was all it took to actually make you vomit all over your bare chest.

The creature on the floor had clearly been hacked in two. There was a long tendril covered in suckers that was separate from the main body. It was a pearlescent white thing that looked as though it had never seen the sun. The main body of the creature was lumpy and looked as though it were suffering from warts. You couldn’t make out the eyes because they were long, thin spines that were centered at what you assumed was the top of its head, that had been attached to you.

Once in the tent, you were propped up on pillows on the bed. Your leg was wrapped in cold cloths. The medication must have been wearing off as the pain was becoming worse.

“What was that?” You asked Jimin with horror evident in your voice.

“A rare type of fish, apparently,” Jimin told you, “not something that I have seen them before. They are poisonous to us also, but, should only create a small itch.” Jimin laid on the bed next to you, watching you closely. Finally, he spoke again, “Are you in much pain?”

“Yes,” You snapped then sighing deeply, you apologized. What you wanted more than anything was Jungkook. He would wrap you in his arms and whisper to you until you fell asleep. Wistfully, you shut your eyes.

“Sleeping is a good idea. I will wake you when it is time for more medicine.” When you didn’t respond, you felt the bed move and then heard the tent flap rustle. You really hoped that Jimin would be gone for awhile.

—————————————

You awoke to Jimin shaking you. He had a smile on his face and pills in his hand. Consciousness brought pain. You snatched the pills and throwing them into your mouth without any ceremony. Jimin was quick to pass you water to wash them down with. Without a word he lifted you and after kicking cushions into place, placed you down outside in front of a campfire.

“What will you make me?” There was a playfulness in Jimin’s voice. Despite the pain, you laughed.

“What do you mean? I can’t cook.” You were amused, certainly.

“Seriously?” Jimin sounded a little shocked at your statement. His grin had been replaced by a frown. “Jungkook has never taught you how to make food?” You shook your head. “Fine. I will cook tonight. Tomorrow, you will learn.”

As Jimin threw ingredients into pots and pans, setting them up on a complicated contraption over the fire, you looked up at the stars. Somewhere out there was Earth. You wondered if you would ever see it again. There was no family left for you, not really, but you longed to go back.

“I hope you’re watching, limpy.” Laughing, you did as you were told. As Jimin cooked, he often looked up at you to smile. He touched you regularly: stroking hair from your cheek, squeezing your shoulder, and briefly resting a hand on yours. You loved how tactile he was and you felt entirely comfortable with him. Under the comfort, though, was a sense of guilt. Earlier you had longed for Jungkook and now you were betraying him by being at ease with this man.

After dinner, which you thought was delicious, came a sense of awkwardness.

“I can sleep on cushions on the floor, Jimin. Honestly, it wouldn’t be the first time.” He would have none of it though.

“Bed.” It was a command and you knew that he would have no argument. Slipping under the sheet, you stiffened when Jimin joined you. His arms snaked around your bare waist, pulling you close so that your back was flush with his chest. After that, he stilled. Eventually, you relaxed into his embrace, accepting that nothing else was going to happen.

The next morning, you were shaken awake early. The sun had barely passed the horizon and already you were pulling on clothes. Jimin had told you that he would teach you how to cook. What he had failed to mention was that he was also going to teach you how to find ingredients. Your leg had almost returned to normal; the swelling had subsided leaving you with several bumps where the suckers had been, and a patch of skin that looked like it had air bubbles under it. It was tender to touch, but you found that it would support you easily. The rest of you were scabs and bruises still.

“Jimin? Jungkook used to have pink cream. Do you have any? It made me heal really fast,” You inquired as you tugged on the grey leggings, wincing as the material rubbed your wounds. Jimin spluttered into his drink.

“He bought that for you? It’s really expensive. We don’t have it here.” Jimin said no more on the subject, but it seemed to you that the best place for magic healing cream was on a battlefield.

The morning proved very tiring for you, but by the end of it you didn’t care. There was a forest around thirty minutes from the campsite and it was full of a variety of edible flora and fauna. The adventure that Jimin had taken you on was amazing and so much more fun than you had experienced since arriving. Jimin had first shown you several plants and berries that were edible, then he had sent you to pick some. He had watched from a distance, allowing you a little freedom.

It was the hunting that you enjoyed the most, though. With bow and arrow in hand, you managed to shoot a huge number of trees. Jimin, on the other hand, was fantastic to watch. He was fluid and graceful, never missing a target. He helped you to skin what you had caught. You had been disgusted at first, though that feeling soon turned to enjoyment. Doing something active and useful, you felt as if you had a certain value again. This was something that you could do.

The afternoon flew by. After storing your food in a what looked like a cooling chamber that you hadn’t realized existed, you bathed in the river. Funny and gentlemanly, Jimin made sure that you were confident before he helped you in. He teased you, supported you, washed you, but made no move to push their relationship further. By the time you returned to the tent, you were ready to sleep. Unfortunately, you found that Jimin was always true to his word. He sat you by the campfire and gave you instructions as you prepared the meal.

Before you could really take your day in, it was over. Bed time came swiftly after a passable dinner. Jimin was polite about your cooking, but cooking over a fire was not as easy as it looked. He had promised you more practice, though, which hopefully meant more time in the woods. Once again, Jimin cuddled up to you, but did no more than that.

——————————————

Morning came and unfortunately for you, it brought stiffness and shivers. Even wearing your clothes, and with several blankets piled upon you, You just couldn’t get warm. Your body aches all over. You had tried to drag yourself out of bed, but Jimin would have none of it. You were desperate to avoid having a doctor come to see you. Jimin had other ideas.

“Y/n, how are you feeling?” The doctor asked as he peered into your eyes.

“Like shit.” A smile spread over the doctor’s face at your response.

“I’m sure we can fix that, love.” His accent was strange, and a little hard to decipher. You couldn’t help but smile back at him through your discomfort. He seemed nice. After stretching out your limbs, taking your temperature, and watching you wince, the man finally spoke, “Well, the prognosis is grim, I’m afraid. There will be no more frolicking in the woods until tomorrow.” The doctor grinned a cheeky smile then winked and whispered, “Here, don’t tell anyone, especially that grumpy bastard.” He cocked his head in the direction of Jimin as he handed you a tiny bottle of pink lotion. It looked good enough for one application at least. The new doctor raised a hand to you as he stood and left the tent. Barely thirty seconds later Jimin stepped in.

“Was that okay? He thought it be better to see you alone.” There was worry in his voice.

“Thank you, Jimin.” Jimin frowned. You held up the pink lotion with a grin.

“That isn’t from me. I haven’t got that sort of money.” Oh. Jimin looked confused, but you felt nothing but concern.

“Should I give it back?”

“No,” Jimin shook his head. “If it was a gift, returning it would be ungracious. Use it, enjoy it. I did wonder at his optimism when he said we would be hunting again tomorrow.”

——————————————

It was, in fact, two days before you felt well enough to gather the ingredients for dinner with Jimin. You had slept for twenty hours. After a hot meal and lots of fluid, you had slept for almost another twenty. The bite from the creature in the river had taken it out of you, as had your adventure escaping your would be attackers.

With flora gathered, you were practicing being stealthy. Jimin had told you with exasperation that you were scaring all of the wild life away with your clumsy feet. As well as treading carefully, you were also trying not to shoot yourself. The bow that Jimin brought had an arrow fitted so you could shoot in a speedy fashion, if not a particularly well aimed one. Spotting an animal much like a deer, you froze. All you could hear was the rustling of leaves and undergrowth in the wind.

The heat from Jimin’s body as he pressed himself against your back almost made you lose your composure. His hands gripped your arms to put them in the correct position to shoot. One hand cupped your right breast making you gasp.

“Watch this when you draw.” He whispered in your ear. His hand covered yours to help you draw, then allowed you to release the arrow. It flew taking the creature in the throat. A pained gurgle erupted from the animal as it bucked, turned, and started to fly over the ground beneath its hooves. It didn’t run for long. The arrow tips had been coated in a poison that would kill the animals they shot quickly and painlessly. Although Jimin claimed an animal poisoned with the substance was still safe to eat, you would have avoided meat if you had known sooner.

Jimin took the bow from you, his chest still moulded to your back. He cast the weapon away as he took your hands in his. Wrapping his arms and yours around you, he nuzzled at your neck. Your body broke out in goosebumps as his lips caressed your sensitive flesh, and you lost the fight to suppress a moan. Releasing Jimin’s hands, you turned in the circle of his embrace so that you could look at him. Before you had a chance to disentangle yourself his lips met yours. The both of you were almost timid in your exploration, perhaps expecting rejection at every movement. You kissed him back tentatively. It was so different from kissing Jungkook that you couldn’t help comparing the two men. You knew that should stop you, but it didn’t.

Jimin steered you backwards until your back was against a tree trunk. This felt almost too familiar for you. Only Jimin’s gentle affection stopped you from pushing him away. He was undemanding, considerate, and was taking his seduction slowly. His hands strayed across your stomach, working their way up before coming to rest on your breasts. You moaned into Jimin’s mouth as he squeezed lightly, running his thumbs over your nipples through the rough fabric of your tunic. His body pressed yours into the scratchy bark as he fitted himself to you, getting as close as he could whilst still being dressed. You could feel his excitement pressing against you and longed to be laid down so that you could have it between your thighs.

“Tell me you want this.” Jimin sounded breathless as he broke the kiss. His eyes searched yours for a sign of encouragement. It allowed you time to gather your wits.

“No.” How could you tell him that you wanted it? Doing it was bad enough. Asking for it was too much. Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook. It was a mantra in your head. He loved you, he cared for you. It didn’t matter that you felt something genuine for Jimin. It could go nowhere.

“Then I apologise. I will exercise better control in future.” Jimin sounded genuinely distressed. You reached to touch him, but he stepped away. He couldn’t meet your eyes and instead turned away. “We should head back.”

“Yes,” You croaked. You felt terrible. You didn’t want to hurt Jimin. You wanted to call him back to wrap your arms around him and kiss a smile back onto his face. You longed to feel him on top of you, inside you. You just couldn’t do that to Jungkook. You ran your fingers over the metal band at your throat. They lingered over the inscribed symbol that showed you as property. Maybe you were being loyal to the wrong man. “Jimin.” He turned, one eyebrow raised in question. “I want to. I really want to, but I belong to another man.”

Sighing, Jimin held his hand out to you. Walking hand in hand out of the forest, he told you someone else would collect the carcass. It was about time that you bathed.

After another interesting attempt at cooking, you tried to stifle your yawns. You stretched languidly across a pile of cushions and gazing at the stars above you. Your stomach felt almost too full and all you wanted to do was sleep. Jimin sat behind you stroking your hair. His fingers felt good as they moved over your scalp. He seemed to understand your predicament and seemed content to just be touching you. Jimin’s fingers trailed down your cheeks before coming to rest on the band you wore around your neck. He tugged it gently.

“It comes off, you know.” His voice was quite, relaxed, but it seemed forced. Underneath, you knew there was tension, anticipation.

“Would that make it right?” You desperately wanted him to say yes. Instead, he stood. Reaching for your hand, Jimin pulled you to your feet then led you to the bed. You half expected Jimin to undress you, but, instead he laid you fully dressed on the bed still clothed and climbed on top of you. You felt a thrill rush through you. Nervousness and arousal made your breathing fast as you met Jimin’s eyes. Neither one of you weren’t really touching each other; it just somehow made the contact more exciting.

Jimin used his knees to spread your legs. He nestled his groin against yours, pressing his hardness into you. With no sense of control over your actions, you ground against him catching your sensitive flesh against his over and over again. Jimin kissed you, stealing your breath. He seemed urgent in his attentions. His hands ran up and down your body, pinching your nipples through your tunic, grasping your hips, pinning your hands.

“Is it enough?” You breathed. The friction between you were certainly getting to you. You could feel the throbbing between your legs, the wetness seeping into the fabric of your leggings. Fabric that was being forced across your engorged clit, rubbed by the heavy, hard weight of Jimin. He nodded in response to your question. His own breath seemed short. Your hips sped up in their action, Jimin meeting your motion with his own. You felt your body clench, then tremble. Pleasure exploded, starting low in your stomach and spreading through every inch of you. Still, Jimin kept moving. It was almost too much for you. You whimpered as sensation started building again.

Jimin held your wrists above your head with one hand. His other ran down your body even as his cock pressed against you. His fingers tugged at the top of your leggings until he exposed your hips, then the smooth flesh that was so sensitized you only half realized what was happening as your leggings were torn from you. You tried to speak past Jimin’s eager lips, but, didn’t have enough time. The hardness that you had been craving plunged easily into your wetness. For once, having your urges satisfied was not painful.

Jimin thrust into you with a ferocity that you hadn’t expected. The length of him crashed into you sending sparks of pleasure to ignite the thick pool of desire that filled you. With the pressure off your clit, you could enjoy the sensations that Jimin was causing you. He had seemed close before and now was holding his orgasm back.

“In my mouth,” You murmured around his lips. He picked up speed between your thighs. Your nail dug into his neck until he shifted his body quickly over yours. Suddenly it was his cock plunging into your mouth instead of his tongue. A hot, sweet spurt of liquid splashed the back of your throat, forcing you to swallow. You almost choked. Another load splashed your mouth as your lips locked around the head of Jimin’s cock. You brought a hand up to its base, steadying it as you sucked greedily. Your other hand slipped between your sticky thighs, working your fingers into the hot folds of your pussy. Your clit wasn’t too sensitive to touch anymore and you rubbed frantically at the swollen flesh. As Jimin’s pleasure ebbed, yours hit. You convulsed beneath him gasping in air that held his scent.

Sweaty and constricted by too many clothes, the two of you finally relaxed, intertwined with each other. The both of you were both satisfied after weeks of tension building between them. You shifted from under Jimin as you kicked the remains of your leggings away from you and then pulled your tunic over your head. Lazily, Jimin reached up to stroke your bare breast. He ran fingers lightly down your stomach earning a giggle as you wriggled to escape his tickling. The calloused skin of his fingers stroked the smooth, hairless flesh of your pussy as he explored your slick sex. You moaned with renewed pleasure, but, it was not Jimin’s intent to initiate sex. He simply wanted to get to know your alien anatomy. All too soon, in your opinion, he rose from the damp sheets of the bed to undress.

You climbed under the sheet, settling yourself down. You dozed, content. Jimin joined you, curling his body around yours as he had done previously. His hands no longer came to rest innocently around your waist any more as they found their home atop your breasts. Your nipples grazed his palms and you longed to turn, to encourage him into more sex. He kissed your bare shoulder as if he knew what you were thinking, but made no move to do anything other than sleep.

———————————

Three days passed whilst they luxuriated in each other’s company, but both parties knew it must come to an end. You had one more night together. Jungkook was due back the following morning. Together, you had cooked and now sat enjoying your meal. Jimin kept reaching out to touch you. You would still have the time during the day when he took you to bathe, but, you would both miss the long nights spent wrapped around each other.

It was a shock to both when you looked up to see a bloodied Jungkook stood over them. You bolted up from your cushions, embracing him. Fear had blossomed in your chest at the sight of him; he looked half dead. Jimin also stood, leading the man he despised to a place by the fire. You pushed water towards Jungkook as Jimin filled a bowl with food. Jungkook took them both gratefully.

There was no hint of suspicion in Jungkook’s eyes as you took your place next to him. You could see the anger and jealousy in Jimin’s. You felt guilty, awkward. Your hands twisted constantly as evidence of your inner turmoil and your confusion about who to touch. Your discomfort was short lived.

“We need to go.” You and Jimin both looked at Jungkook as he spoke. There was urgency in his voice.

“Back to the tent?” Your voice quivered as you feared you already knew the answer. Jungkook shook his head. No, of course not to the tent. It was earlier than planned, you knew the two of you were leaving the planet. Your lungs seemed to stop working as you caught sight of Jimin. His fists were clenched. You wanted to throw your arms around him, to tell him you would stay. Instead, you swallowed the urge. It wouldn’t do anyone any good.

“Minahia has organized some things to take with us. We need nothing that we have here, unless there is something you value.” You nodded, and went in the tent to find your earrings. When Jimin followed, you burst into tears. He pulled you close, smoothing your hair with his hand. He quickly found your lips, kissing you passionately. For a moment, you didn’t care if Jungkook saw you. Jimin broke the kiss and thrust the package with the earrings in into your hand. His face was a study of indifference, but the tremble of his hands gave him away to you.

“Go.” His voice was full of authority and arrogance, just as it had been the first time you met. You kissed his chest. You held her head high as you left his tent, tears streaking your cheeks. Jungkook took your hand without a word. He didn’t speak to Jimin, just lead you off. At the edge of the tents there was a wagon waiting. Jungkook lifted you into it. There were bags at your feet that must belong to them.

“What happened?” Your voice was barely audible. You cuddled into Jungkook’s side as he wrapped an arm around you. He felt comfortable and familiar, but there wasn’t the spark there that you had with Jimin.

“Do you love him?” You froze. Jungkook’s voice gave nothing away. It was steady, without emotion.

“No,” You whispered. It was the truth. You didn’t love Jimin even though you knew that you could. You loved Jungkook.

“Do you want to stay?” This time Jungkook’s voice was quiet, almost defeated.

You remembered the misery with which he had spoken about his wife. “No.” You were proud of yourself. Your voice had barely trembled.

“Good. I couldn’t leave you here. There are too many people who want me dead, now. They would kill you in my place.” You felt cold inside. Would they kill Jimin instead? You pushed the thought from your head. “Did you bring your books?” Jungkook continued. When you shook your head he sighed, “You can write to him.” A bubble of gratitude swelled inside you. You kissed Jungkook on the lips, really kissed him. He pulled you onto his knee and just held you close as the wagon started moving. You knew enough of the alphabet to write, you thought, and you were sure Jungkook could help you.

“Tell me what happened, Jungkook.”

“Later,” was his reply. He pushed you from him and lay on the bench. He closed his eyes and was asleep in moments. Studying his face, you could see exhaustion there. His body was cut and bruised. You thought there were whip marks up his arms, but couldn’t be sure. He needed you in a way Jimin hadn’t, in a way Jimin never could. You were making the right choice, you told yourself.

You didn’t know when you fell asleep, but you would never forget the moment you woke. The vessel that hovered over you looked like it was straight out of Star Wars. The ship was long and thin. It looked as if it were built for speed and was an odd burnt orange color. There was no way for you to accurately judge the size of it, but if it were stood on one end, it would reach much further into the sky than any building you had ever seen. Looking at it above you, you felt the odd sensation of vertigo, as if you were looking down.

Turning to talk to Jungkook, you realized that you were alone. Jungkook and their bags were gone. There were others around you, people with bags that were clearly planning to board the ship. They were all natives of the planet. You watched them as they gathered at a point at the far end of the transport. Their bags were in a pile not far from them. Jungkook was nowhere to be seen, though. Your heart sunk at the thought that he had left you. You felt on the verge of tears.

“Enjoying the view?” You jumped. You would recognize Jungkook’s voice anywhere. Scrambling from the wagon, you threw yourself at him.

“I thought you had gone.” Jungkook chuckled in response to your panic.

“It is time for us to board. We must join the others.” His voice was serious. He had two slips of paper in his hand. They seemed familiar. You held out a hand for them so that you could look. You thought back to one of your first days in Jungkook’s company. These had been on his desk in the study. He had been planning for both of you to leave since the beginning.

“Will they make our life difficult?” You nodded towards the small gathering of travellers.

“No. There will be many races on board. Our differences will be the norm.” You reached for Jungkook’s hand, but he avoided taking it. He tried to make his avoidance unnoticeable, but it hurt. Nothing more than you deserve; you thought to yourself. You had known your actions would hurt Jungkook. You hadn’t considered that he could hurt you back in any way but a physical one.

The two of you walked side by side to join the crowd. No one paid you any particular attention. It wasn’t long before a woman came to check their papers. She appeared from nowhere with long flowing black hair and eyes with no iris or pupil. She waved her hands over each paper before disappearing again.

“She is from…” Jungkook frowned. Obviously the language they spoke in didn’t have a sufficient word. “She is not real.” You realized that she was a hologram. She gave Jungkook the word, but he merely shrugged.

You nearly fell when something locked around your calves. Metal had sprung from the ground to secure the people stood around you. This time when you reached for Jungkook’s hand he took it. Beneath your feet a platform started to form. With a jerk, it started to rise towards an opening above their heads.

“We’re really doing this?” Jungkook nodded in response, but didn’t speak. You tried to visualize Jimin’s face. This was it. You might never see him again. Pushing the thought away, you looked up. The opening in the ship was approaching more quickly than you had expected. You took the opportunity to look at the planet you were leaving behind. You felt strangely sad.

As you and Jungkook entered the ship you were surrounded by darkness. Even after the fixtures around your calves disappeared, no light appeared. A humming noise filled the air and suddenly a bright red light illuminated two men. They didn’t stand near each other; in fact they didn’t seem to know each other at all. The sound of booted footsteps filled the room though you could not see who they belonged to. You felt panic welling up inside you. You tried to cling to Jungkook but he disengaged himself from you. The illuminated men were pulled from the group. Only after the sound of boots had faded did the lights come on.

You wanted to ask Jungkook about the men, but one look at his face showed he was in no mood to talk. His wounds didn’t look as bad as they had previously and his exhaustion seemed to have been replaced with anger. He gripped your arm and led you through the crowd. There were signs in several languages. Jungkook followed them through white, bright corridors. You stumbled along behind him trying to keep up. It was at least five minutes of taking lifts and traipsing through rows of rooms before Jungkook stopped before a door. The symbol on it matched the one around your neck. Jungkook stroked the door with one finger and it slid to the side. You cried out with delight.

There was a deep pool with beautiful turquoise water. Surrounding the pool were sun loungers with thick white cushions, and the ceiling looked like Earth’s sky. The light had a mellow yellow tone to it. The room had stone archways that reminded you of Romacco. Through the arches were huge shuttered windows and heavy dark wooden doors. This was a riad just for them.

“Jungkook, it’s beautiful,” You gushed.

“Yes,” his tone was terse, “I requested something exotic, something from Earth.”

“Thank you.” You hung your head, ashamed.

“Undress.” Jungkook’s tone was commanding, one that you hadn’t heard before. You were confused, but did as you were told. Peeling yourself out of your damp, smelly clothes, you watched Jungkook watching you. His eyes were cold as he studied you. He walked around you, pulling at your arms, checking you over.

“Is that why you like him? He doesn’t leave you bruised?” Jungkook spoke through gritted teeth. You didn’t know how to answer. Instead, you bent and retrieved the earrings from a pocket in your tunic. You weren’t confined to grey anymore, so you may as well wear them. When Jungkook saw that it was his gift that you were wearing, he gave you a tight lipped smile.

“Come, swim with me.” You consented. You were eager to try the pool. It did seem strange that all of this was on a spaceship. Once in the water, you swam cautiously towards Jungkook. You weren’t surprised when he wouldn’t allow you to touch him. You wondered why he had been tactile with you before, but decided that it was through exhaustion, and a sense of relief at being alive. You guessed that now everything was ok, he had time to be angry.

“You know,” you said, “he caused me more damage in a few days than you have since you were given me.”

“How so?” Jungkook sounded worn out. He didn’t sound like he cared, but as if he were humouring you. You told him the story of the fish that had stung you and of the state that you had been in after over doing it in the forest. By the end of your story, Jungkook had insisted that you sit on one of the sun loungers so that he could examine your leg. There was not a mark on it thanks to the gift of the cream. You mentioned that you had received cream as a gift from the doctor, and Jungkook gave you his first genuine smile.

“I am pleased that you met a kind doctor. That world was brutal, but not all bad.”

“Will you tell me what happened with Taehyung?” You weren’t sure that Jungkook would answer. He laid back on the sun lounger next to yours, shutting out the world by closing his eyes.

“They took me into custody,” he said with a voice void of emotion. “I was to be detained for crimes against the estate, Taehyung’s estate that is. By killing both of his doctors I cost him a small fortune. They requested you, by the way. They asked him to choose a human.”

“I’m so sorry,” You sighed. Jungkokk simply shook his head.

“I should be the sorry one. I should have learnt that you can’t force love. Still, once they had me they tortured me, whipped me. Taehyung made the mistake of coming to torture me alone. He slipped up, and I killed him. I fled. Minahia had organized earlier transport just in case.” Jungkook’s words about love made your heart hurt. His wife didn’t love him, his prior slave hadn’t loved him, and you had betrayed him.

You stood, still naked, and draped yourself over Jungkook. He stiffened beneath you, his hands finding your waist so that he could shift you away.

“Don’t,” You pleaded as you clung to him. “I care for you Jungkook, I really do.” Jungkook unclasped your hands from around his neck. He stood, leaving you no option but to scramble to your feet.

“Go and find your room, Y/n,” Jungkook said, wearily.

“I don’t want to go and…” You stopped as Jungkook came incredibly close to you. He raised his hand, running one finger lightly over the band around your neck. Color flooded your cheeks and tears stung your eyes.

“Now, Y/n,” whispered Jungkook. After being reminded that you were his property, you decided not to argue. You ran inside, not having a clue where you were going, just wanting to escape your shame. You found a staircase and bolted up it. There were three doors to choose from at the top. One had a stunning blue dress hanging from the door. You touched your earrings, realizing that the dress would match them perfectly. A note was attached to the dress which read: For the most beautiful woman at the ball.

Taking the silk like material in your arms, you opened the door to your bedroom. It was simple; had a mirror, a set of brushes, a bottle of perfume; luxuries that you would have been excited about in other circumstances. As it was, you laid on the bed and sobbed. You had been such an idiot. You did love Jungkook. In an overwhelming, passionate way. From now on, you would do what you could to show him.

It was hours later when Jungkook’s voice woke you. You hadn’t even realized that you had fallen asleep.

“There is a welcome ball tonight. You will join me.” Jungkook’s voice was stiff.

“Thank you for my things.” You smiled as brightly as you could. Jungkook looked levelly at you, his expression unchanging. He turned and left the room. Yes, you were an idiot.

It didn’t take you long to get ready. You found the bathroom and washed quickly. To your surprise there were sweet scented shampoos and conditioners to use. You made use of them, but didn’t enjoy them for as long as you would have liked. Once dry, you found a drawer with make-up in. You took your time lining your eyes in a range of blue hues. By the end, you hardly recognized yourself. After pinning up your hair and putting on your earrings, it was finally time for your dress.

The silky material flowed like water across your body, clinging in all of the right places and shimmering as you moved. The color was a deep, rich blue and was decorated with gems. It was stylish, but more importantly it wasn’t grey. You already had your neck collar on and you added your bracelet to the outfit. You wanted Jungkook to know that you were proud to be with him.

When Jungkook saw you, he couldn’t help but compliment you. You were speechless.

“This is how Earth men dress?” He sounded bemused. His suit was perfectly James Bond-ish. He wore a pristine white shirt underneath, and a blue tie the exact color of your dress. His hair was pushed back and parted, his eyes made up. Jungkook could have been a model, a superstar. He looked at you in a predatory way, but when he spoke his voice was still cold. “Come.”

The ball was held in a wooden panelled room filled with circular tables you could have been on Earth. There were around a thousand guests, all dressed in exotic outfits that were presumably from their own worlds. Jungkook and you took your seats quickly, something for which you were relieved about; you longed to look at all of the different races. You had glimpsed an interesting looking woman with blue scales, a tail, and spiked green hair. She wore a white bandeau top with a flowing red skirt. She was striking, and you could certainly see why she would be attractive. A man had also caught your eye. His eyes were huge, almond shaped, and completely black. His fingers seemed unnaturally long and thin, as did the rest of him. His clothes lent him some bulk, but beneath he looked skeletal.

“Eyes down.” After a pause you obeyed. You were confused. Jungkook had never really enforced that rule before and now that they were off planet, surely looking would be ok? It wasn’t long before people came to speak with Jungkook. He conversed in a language that you didn’t understand. You longed to peek at who had paid him a visit, but didn’t dare. Even when he left to dance with other women, You kept your gaze on the table in front of you. You tried desperately not to cry.

Throughout dinner, you picked at your food, hardly tasting what was on your plate. It seemed that there had been an extensive menu, but your food had been chosen for you. You had no appetite. Your stomach was constantly churning. Jungkook spoke to others around the table, but made no attempt to speak with you. He finished his food before you, and signalled to have both meals removed.

“Stand.” You did. Taking your hand, Jungkook led you to a parquet dance floor that was illuminated by a chandelier. You flushed at the contact and clung to him as tightly as could. When he found a place you started to look at the couple next to you, but was quickly reminded that your eyes should be cast down. At least that way you could watch Jungkook’s feet, you thought. Following his lead you moved swiftly around the floor. Feeling Jungkook’s hands resting lightly on your waist made your skin tingle. You tried to push your body closer to his but he held you firmly as a distance. The two of you completed several revelations before Jungkook became tired of the activity. As soon as he had, he took the two of you back to the room. Walking back, you made sure to keep your eyes low hoping to please him.

“Undress.” The door had barely shut behind you when Jungkook issued his command. You did as you were told letting the silk dress fall down your body hitting the floor. But, he did nothing to you, instead, he put you to bed and left.

——————————————

It was three days before you saw Jungkook again. When Jungkook wasn’t to be found, you had decided to explore the other rooms. In truth, you were pleased that Jungkook hadn’t been there as you felt a little afraid of what he might do next but after three days you were desperate to see him.

The rooms that you occupied with Jungkook were lovely. You imagined that this would have been perfectly romantic under other circumstances. There was a room that you loved particularly. It had comfortable cushions, soothing music, and most importantly, one whole wall was glass. As the two of you travelled, you could see stars and planets blurring past. You had spent most of your time in there since you had discovered it, it helped to stop your mind replaying the evening of the ball.

Without Jungkook and not understanding the workings of the ship, you were left to fend for yourself food wise. The apartment had a kitchen, but you had no idea how to work it. You had lived off fruit that had been in a beautiful glass bowl on the side. By the third day it had gone. You had gone to bed in the hopes that you could sleep through the hunger. It was there that Jungkook found you.

The first that you knew of Jungkook’s return was when your hands were being tugged above your head and tied securely to the frame.

“What are you doing?” There was panic in your voice that you couldn’t hide. You half believed that Jungkook would kill you. He grabbed an ankle and tugged it, forcing your body flat and straight on the bed. A whimper escaped your throat as you thought about the last time you had been treated this way. Suddenly, you felt as if you were back in the woods fighting for your life. With one ankle bound, you could only scream and try to kick. Jungkook caught your ankle easily though and soon that was tied too.

You stopped screaming as you realized that your legs were spread uncomfortably wide. You opened your mouth to speak. Before you had the chance, Jungkook pushed something cold and slimy over your lips. When you tried to speak, no sound emerged. One of your greatest fears was to be gagged when you couldn’t breathe through your nose. You had always imagined what it would be like to suffocate. Whatever the substance was allowed you to breathe through it. The last stage was a blindfold. As your world went black you really started to panic.

“You are my property. I am going to fuck you like it,” Jungkook said.


	12. Chapter 12

Jungkook took you to the most beautiful garden you had ever seen. Lush grass was interspersed with flower beds, trees grew sporadically, and a waterfall crashed noisily into a pool. The simulated sun was green, so you knew that wherever the garden was based on, it wasn’t from your solar system. It had been the first time that you had considered that a different colored sun meant a different solar system, something that made you feel like a bit of a moron. You really needed to start paying attention.

Sat by a waterfall, Jungkook had asked you all about your life at home. He had asked about your job, your family, your hobbies. This is how it should have been from the beginning, you thought. Once he had run out of questions, you started to feel nervous. You knew that this was your chance to ask about where you were going, but you weren’t sure it was a good idea.

“You asked me once why I killed my father.” You nodded, not wanting to interrupt. “Do you still wish to know?”

“Jungkook, it isn’t important.” He smiled graciously at your reply.

“Arranged marriage used to be law where I come from. That changed when the women could no longer reproduce. Couples married for love. When the disease of the women was cured, some families reverted to arranged marriage. My family was one of them.” Jungkook paused and took your hand in his own. It was the first time that he had made physical contact with you, something which you found sweet.

“My own marriage,” Jungkook continued, “was not pleasant. As I have already told you, my wife despised me. I tried to woo her, but it was not to be. I had enjoyed many women before her, many of whom I would have taken as a bride, yet I was forced by my father to endure a loveless marriage. I hated him for that.”

“It sounds awful,” You replied, though you didn’t think it was worse than the situation that you had found yourself in.

“If only that was the end of it. My sister was sickly as a child. As a result she was small, weak, but so beautiful. I helped to look after her for years when in reality she should have died. My people do not care for the sick, or injured. Still, she grew to an age when she could be married, and was in good health. My father chose her husband, a man who was known for taking drugs and losing his temper. I pleaded with my father to choose again, but he would not listen.”

“The first time that my sister visited after the wedding, she was battered. I had never seen her looking so meek. Even throughout her illnesses, she had always been a fighter. Again, I begged my father to do something, to take her back into the family home, but he refused. In his eyes he had finally rid himself of a burden. I didn’t see her again after that. Her husband beat her to death. In my rage, I killed my father, and was banished for ten years as punishment.”

“Jungkook,” You muttered. You leant forward to kiss his cheek, but he gently pushed you away.

“Now, now, this is our first date. I think a kiss at this point would be too forward.” He chuckled to himself as he pulled you to your feet. “Come,” he said as he held your hand, “it is time to eat.”

Your stomach growled noisily causing you to chuckle. You blushed. You had forgotten how hungry you were. Under a low tree, one that offered shade from the artificial sun, Jungkook had set out a picnic. It was perfect: there was a wicker hamper; a red and white checked cloth was spread across the grass; there were paper plates with sandwiches and cakes; bowls of salad pinned down the corners of the cloth to stop it blowing in the breeze; a bottle of Champaign fizzed in the middle.

“Your research was certainly thorough,” You said, more to yourself than anything.

“I know that you miss your home, and this ship provides conveniences from many worlds.”

“Jungkook, how long until we reach your home?” You had been desperate to ask this question since the beginning.

“Forty seven more nights. We have a lot of stops to make, or it would be much faster. I thought that you would enjoy the luxury that the ship offers. My home planet is very cold, and does not enjoy the technology that can be found on board.” Jungkook poured the champagne as you sat beside him. The flute that he offered you was plastic, in true picnic style.

“What will they think of me on your world?” This had been worrying you since you had found out that you were going. You longed to meet a female friend who you could have fun with and confide in.

“They will mostly ignore you.” The statement shocked you. You smiled as you took a sandwich that Jungkook offered you. You weren’t smiling inside, though.

“What do women do?”

“They are warriors mostly. We have slaves to clean and cook for us. They stop fighting to birth our babies, but other than that they join the men. My world is a violent place. Families are always at war, it is how we earn our money.” Your heart sank at Jungkook’s reply. Perhaps you could make friends with another slave. The world you were going to sounded worse than the one you had left. You had to be thankful for the respite on board the ship, you told yourself. You doubted that you would find this much peace again in your life.

After lunch, you were surprised at Jungkook’s next choice of destination. Donning a fur coat, you had been puzzled as you entered a room near the garden. What you saw dazzled you. The room was a winter wonderland. Shimmering ice coated the floor and looked as if a lake had frozen. A huge sculpted castle stood in the middle with fur covered seats and ice cold beverages. The sky was black with twinkling stars and a dusky pink moon. The walls looked as if they were cliffs and on the far shore polar bears roamed. They didn’t have the yellow tinted fur that you saw on television though, but pristine white coats. Looking at your jacket, you wondered if that was where your fur had come from. You pushed the thought away.

“This is something I enjoy on my world,” Jungkook informed you as he helped you to strap your feet into metal skates. They clamped around your foot in a way that felt solid and secure, yet somehow still maintained comfort and flexibility. You were sure that you would find no blisters at the end of your skating.

As you skated, you saw a more playful side to Jungkook. You had been witness to his more playful side in the pool at the campsite, but here he took it to a whole new level. After racing and spinning each other around and dancing like idiots, Jungkook had disappeared briefly into the ice fortress. He had returned with two sticks and a ball. You were soon given the rules for a game much like ice hockey, although it proved to be far less rough with just the two of you.

Eventually, Jungkook noticed how tired you were getting and decided to rest on one of the fur covered benches. Handing you a glass made of ice, he studied you as you drank. You were surprised to find the drink inside bitter, but not unpleasant. Jungkook laughed at your face. You knew it was screwed up in a sucking lemons kind of way.

“This is a much loved drink from home.” He was grinning like a child. You realized that he must have missed his home as much as you missed yours.

“Why did Jimin hate you so much?” You could have cursed yourself after you spoke. The grin vanished from Jungkook’s face, and he looked at you with a blank expression.

“My uncle took his mother as a slave. He was young, still a baby. She died birthing my cousin.” You could understand the hatred. You had lost your parents as an adult and that had been awful. To lose your mother as a child must be devastating. You knew that many people on the world you had left hated Jungkook and his race. Some had come to see past his origin, but so many had lost loved ones.

“I won’t write to him.” Again, you had spoken without thinking, but this time you knew it was the right thing to say. A smile spread slowly across Jungkook’s face as he took your hand.

“A little more skating, then a meal?” You nodded furiously. You would have agreed to anything to avoid any more serious conversation.

By the end of the date, you were exhausted. You must tell Jungkook that dates didn’t have to last all day. He had walked you to your bedroom door and pecked you lightly on the cheek, before retiring to his own room. You were grinning like a teenager until you saw the remnants of the morning’s sex session. You quickly picked everything up and left it outside your door. The memory made you shudder.

—————————————

The next morning, you awoke to a knock on your door. When you answered, Jungkook presented you with a tray of pancakes, fruit, yogurt, sausages and bacon, toast, oranges, tea. It was enough to feed a family of four at least. You couldn’t help but laugh at his exuberance.

“I brought you breakfast in bed,” he grinned. You didn’t mention that you’d had to leave bed to get the breakfast.

“Are you joining me?” You asked. You really hoped so as you would never eat everything.

“If you would like me to,” Jungkook said looking puzzled. You returned to bed, Jungkook following you and perching uncomfortably on the end.

“What’s wrong?” You asked as Jungkook continued to look distressed. He was fiddling with the bed sheets and staring at breakfast as if he didn’t know what to do with it.

“This isn’t going right.” You laughed at the look of consternation on Jungkook’s face.

“Why? How is this supposed to go?” Jungkook shook his head in answer to the question. It was only when you held out a slice of toast that Jungkook started to relax. He sat cross legged opposite you, and spoke quietly to you as the both of you ate. The food was good, but it wasn’t really food from Earth. It looked like it, and tasted similar, but it was not quite right. Still, you were more than grateful for the effort.

“Y/n, there is something that I would like to try with you that I have never done before.” Jungkook said seriously. You froze with a piece of bacon halfway to your mouth. You felt fear start to rise inside you, but quickly tried to quell it. “It is something that I find quite exciting,” he continued, much to your discomfort. “I want it to be a surprise.”

Once breakfast was finished, you quickly dressed. Your dress today was a purple color that matched your bruised breasts. Looking at the marks on your body made you feel uneasy. Although you had been scared yesterday, Jungkook hadn’t really wanted to hurt you. He had shown you, though, how easily he could if he felt the desire to do so.

Arriving at your destination, you were shocked at what you saw. There was a cinema, an actual cinema complete with popcorn, ice cream, and pick and mix. You turned to Jungkook excitedly, and saw the glow of pleasure on his face. He looked childlike in his excitement.

“What are we watching?” You couldn’t hide your own excitement.

“There are six different films. I thought we could watch them all,” he replied. You were surprised, but pleased. You once again reminded yourself to tell Jungkook that dates didn’t have to last all day; if you didn’t they would quickly run out of things to do. As the two of you walked through the entrance, you caught a whiff of hotdogs. Well, you guessed you knew what lunch would be. The cinema was old fashioned, decorated in reds and gold. Velvet covered sofas filled the screen. There were other people that joined you, but not so many that it felt crowded. Once sat, Jungkook allowed you to curl up next to him, cuddling into his side. Once again, though, he refused a thank you kiss. You liked that he was being a gentleman, but you were frustrated as well. After the time spent with Jimin, and previously with Jungkook, you had become accustomed to frequent touching. You felt very lonely without it.

—————————————

Days passed in a blur. Jungkook took you to do wonderful things. You shot lasers, swam with strange sea creatures and even took a day trip to a strange planet where you stopped to refuel. You had seen no other life forms that day, but Jungkook had assured you they were there. The one thing that you went back to time and again was the flight simulator. You found that you had quite a talent for controlling the little shuttles that were used on Jungkook’s world.

As well as the never ending string of dates, Jungkook also taught you how to use the appliances in the kitchen. You were becoming less and less dependent on him as you learnt how to use the alien technology. You had shared with him your stories of hunting and preparing food over an open fire, something he seemed impressed with. His touches remained chaste; a cuddle here and there, or some hand holding. The only time he kissed you was to say goodnight. Things had definitely changed between the two of you. You had more respect for Jungkook, and he appreciated your need for independence. Your feelings were still confused, but you had decided that maybe you did feel romantically towards him after all.

————————————

Three days before the two of you were due to leave the ship, Jungkook came into your room looking guilty.

“What happens today will be for your own good, but I doubt that you will like any of it.” Jungkook sounded solemn. You felt as if the last few weeks of hard work had disappeared. If he was having you do things that were ‘for your own good’, it showed that he still considered himself in charge of you. You were about to protest, but the look on Jungkook’s face stopped you. He looked ready for your resistance, and that made you consider your behavior.

You could go along with whatever he had planned. If he said you wouldn’t like it then he was probably correct. Time and again he had demonstrated good intentions and he obviously expected a fight. It would be a positive step if you could do as he asked. Also, you could also refuse. He would end up dragging you to wherever he wanted to go. It would be upsetting for you both, but you would emphasise that you were your own person.

“What should I wear?” You kept your voice quiet, soft. You wouldn’t fight and although you felt annoyed, you weren’t as angry as you had expected to be. You had made so many foolish decisions, perhaps you were finally learning.

——————————————

Your resolve to behave lasted all the way to the first activity. “You are not going to brand me like an animal!” You screamed. Jungkook had the decency to look ashamed.

“Y/n, it will protect you. All slaves on my planet have a brand.” His grip on your wrists tightened as you tried to hit him. You had tried to run from the room as soon as you realized what was happening. “Y/n, I will hold you down while this is done if I have to.”

“You do it. If you want me branded, then you brand me.” You hissed. Jungkook looked taken aback. The man in charge of branding looked bemused. He had an iron ready in the fire with a crest on it. You hadn’t had the chance to study it, but you definitely didn’t want it on your ass.

“You want me to brand you?”

“I don’t want anyone to brand me, but if you insist on it happening then you should be the one to blame for the pain.”

“Fine,” Jungkook spat. In a quick motion he had you bent over a bench. Your dress was lifted in a most undignified manor, and a blinding, searing pain erupted on your right buttock. You screamed in agony as the brand was removed and something cool was placed over the burn. Your nails had dug painfully into the wood beneath you, scoring deep, bloody marks into it. You slapped your hand on the table trying to detract from the pain. You spun angrily on the spot, but the sight of Jungkook stopped you. He was holding the white hot brand out to you.

“Brand me,” he demanded. You hesitated. The pain in your backside had dulled a little, and you were reluctant to take the offending weapon. “Come on, Y/n. Do it to me.” How could you? Did you blame him for the pain? Yes. Did you hate him, or even dislike him for it? Strangely, no. The metal was pressed into your hand. You gripped it for a moment and then dropped it to the floor.

Jungkook quickly wrapped you in his arms. One hand snaked up your thigh and under your dress. A cooling lotion was rubbed gently into the burn as you winced and hissed. Over the smell of the workshop, you could smell the familiar fragrance of the seemingly magic pink cream. Now that you knew it was expensive you appreciated it more.

“This will really protect me?” Your voice was unsteady. Jungkook nodded. He looked exhausted and the day had only just begun. You were feeling stressed about the new planet you would be going to, but it hadn’t occurred to you that Jungkook might also be worried.

“What next?” Jungkook pulled you into his arms, kissing you gently on the head. It was the first time he had kissed you in public since you arrived. You looked questioningly up at him, but his face gave nothing away.

“Next, you will learn my language.” You nodded. That didn’t sound so bad although Jungkook said it as though it were a death sentence.

——————————————

The next room the two of you visited, the next man was all white. There was a bunk, but that was all. It looked like a pristine prison cell, only its occupant looked entirely happy to be there. The room was with other apartments, so you could only imagine that the man had asked to have his room like this. However, describing the being as a man was a stretch for you as he looked more like an insect. His skin was a shiny brown, his eyes big and bug like, and antennae popped up from his head. As he looked at you he chuckled, and one of his six arms stretched out to beckon you. Jungkook had warned you that you would be expected to comply; he had spent a lot of money to secure his services, and the man’s race was incredibly well respected, so much so that any harm done to him would result in the death penalty.

“He is a very powerful psychic, Y/n. He is going to transfer the knowledge of my language from me to you,” Jungkook explained. You felt yourself grow pale. You wondered what the man was chuckling at.

“The comparison you make amuses me,” he rattled. “Call me Jin, everyone else does.” Once again Jin beckoned you, and this time you obeyed. As you stepped closer to him, you felt as though you were wading through water.

“That is your own reluctance to have me in your head, girl. It’s nothing I’m doing.” You stared at the white floor as you reached out to touch Jin’s hand. Your mind instantaneously went blank. You felt as if ants were crawling through your head and battled to escape them, although you knew not how. Something else started pressing at you, then. It felt familiar somehow, and you mentally turned towards it.

The blankness in your mind was suddenly filled with warmth. You realized that Jungkook was sharing the blankness with you, and that you were both covered in the ants. The little creatures felt as if they were bringing things, but also taking things away. Little movies started to play inside your head: you saw your parents funeral, and was crippled by grief and despair; your days with Jimin were replayed, offering you a sense of contentment; being teased and whipped by Jungkook was next; and your fear rose within you; Jungkook telling you he loved you whilst inside you was the next memory to be showcased, accompanied by confusion and a timid sense of love.

When the next string of memories hit, you tried to recoil. They were not yours. Still, you could not escape them: Jungkook was shown as a child nursing a girl younger than him, and you felt his love for her; Jungkook was eating a heart after battle, and you felt pride; Jungkook was then biting down into your own flesh, and with it a sense of completion and adoration, a sense of acceptance; finally, his sister, bloody and broken, then his father telling him his sister was dead. The anger and loss was so overwhelming that you couldn’t bear the thought that Jungkook had suffered like that. You pushed with all your might to rid them of the show, and when that didn’t work you screamed in frustration. The images before you shattered, and Jin was before you once more. He had released your hand, and was cradling his head murmuring. Jungkook was stood next to you looking ashen.

“Y/n, what did you do?” He said aghast. His tone was urgent.

“I didn’t want you to go through the pain again,” you whispered. With the knowledge that you had shared memories, you knew Jungkook had experienced your feelings for Jimin just as well as you had experienced his feelings about his sister.

Jin let go of his head, his eyes narrowed in anger. He took a step towards you. You stood your ground, not really understanding how you had hurt him. He lashed out quicker than you expected and caught your arm in a vice like grip. Your whole head exploded in pain. Once again you screamed, not only vocally, but also inside your head. Jin staggered backwards again.

Jungkook was quick to step between you and Jin. He was weary, and didn’t look like he wanted to strike first. He didn’t get the chance. Jin sprung at him. The moment he made contact with Jungkook, Jungkook collapsed. His body started to jerk violently on the floor. A high, keening noise was coming from his mouth, and it was clear that he was experiencing some serious pain.

Without thinking, you reached for the knife he wore at his belt. A quick slashing movement severed the limb that was touching Jungkook. Jin fell backwards, a dark goo seeping from his wound. You knelt in front of Jungkook in a defensive position. You kicked backwards into him frantically knowing that your only hope for survival was his quick recovery.

“Wake up,” you muttered, as a groan came from his limp form. “Please, wake up.” Jin was rallying. He had turned on you once more. Adrenaline flooded your system. He cackled at you, his eyes going completely black. His jaw started to bulge and change shape, and you had a horrible feeling that he was growing mandibles. Thinking that perhaps this was your last chance, you lunged forward. The knife plunged into Jin’s abdomen. The crunching noise as it broke through his strangely hard flesh sickened you. You let go of the handle, leaving the knife planted deeply in the wound. Jin looked at you in disbelief.

“Y/n, we need to go, now,” Jungkook said as he grabbed you. You hadn’t heard him rise, your arm was nearly yanked from the socket as he started to stagger from the room, dragging you to get you to keep up. Despite an obvious drain in his strength, the both of you flew into a lift, and Jungkook hit a button for the shuttle bay.

“Jungkook, why can I read those buttons?” You asked, confused. You wanted to take your mind off what had just happened, and was grasping at anything.

“He gave you my language,” Jungkook snapped. The moment the lift doors opened, he started to drag you again. The both of you ran through shuttles that were parked, until the both of you reached one with a crest on the front. Jungkook pressed buttons on a keypad, and the door whooshed open. He shoved you inside, the door hissing shut behind the both of you. Jungkook pushed you into a chair.

“Don’t move.”

“What’s happening?” You whispered. You felt shaky and confused.

“We have to leave, now. Just shut up, Y/n.” You did as you were told. A window materialized before you as Jungkook pressed symbols on a screen. His whole body was tense and he was coated in a sheen of sweat. Whatever Jin had done to him, he was still experiencing the after effects. You saw that the shuttles were all similar in design. They were shaped like an egg, with the pointy part at the front, although they seemed less rounded. The color was dull silver and they all appeared to have no windows or doors. You tried to focus on the details in the hope that you could stop thinking.

Straps appeared from nowhere, securing you to the chair. You were about to panic when you saw Jungkook’s chair had done the same. The whole shuttle started to vibrate. It moved forward to the middle of the shuttle bay, then turned. An opening appeared before the both you. The stars looked amazing, bright little points in the darkness. You didn’t realize they had moved until they were suddenly amongst them. It was a very undramatic take off.

“There are bunks at the back, Y/n. Lay down and I will talk to you later.” Jungkook’s words were clipped as he spoke. The bonds around you released you, allowing you to stand. You hovered for a moment behind Jungkook, and then followed his orders. For once, you were thankful for your size. When you saw the bunks you realized that Jungkook was going to be very uncomfortable in his.

————————————

You awoke to a warm wetness covering your arm. You struggled away, looking at Jungkook with bemusement as he sponged you down.

“Blood,” he said as an explanation. You thought back to what had happened. You wondered if Jin was dead. You hoped so, foul little creature. “You risked death for me, Y/n.”

“I don’t understand what happened,” you whispered.

“No, nor do I.” Jungkook sounded exhausted. He was pale with dark smudges beneath his eyes. “If you hadn’t hurt him, we wouldn’t have had fight him, to leave.”

“I thought he would kill you,” You said, shocked. Was he chastising you for trying to protect you both?

“When he was in our heads, Y/n, I don’t know why you fought him.” Jungkook didn’t sound angry, but he certainly was displeased. You had messed up again, you realized.

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t face him putting you through the pain of your sister’s death. I wanted to help you, and was frustrated that I couldn’t. I didn’t know what it would do, I swear. Jungkook, I’m sorry.” You were distraught. You had tried to help, and was left feeling inadequate, uncontrolled.

“Regardless, you risked your life for mine, and for that I thank you.” Jungkook didn’t sound thankful, however, and you wondered how much damage you had caused. Jungkook stood, taking the bowl and sponge with him. His disappeared into a compartment at the back of the shuttle.

When Jungkook returned, he brought two bowls of hot stew with him. Then sat and ate in silence. You were unsure of what you should do. Jungkook took the bowls away and then quickly undressed, slipping into the bunk opposite yours. You couldn’t bare the silence.

Slipping out of bed, you stood in front of Jungkook. He looked up at you, puzzlement clear on his face. You pulled your dress up over your head leaving you bare before him. His face went blank.

“Y/n…” He trailed off.

“Jungkook, I’ve missed you.” You felt nervous, and Jungkook’s less than warm reception surprised you. Wasn’t this why he had been dating you?

“Y/n, have you thought about what you are doing?” Jungkook’s voice was stern. It made you squirm. You almost turned and went back to bed. He continued, “You slept with someone else whilst you were my slave. I have made an effort to make you more than that, and if you willingly join me in my bed then I will assume that we are entering into a mutual relationship.”

“Like your girlfriend?” You asked. You were unsure where the conversation was going.

“Yes. We can have a platonic relationship, Y/n. I am giving you that choice. Know that, if you join me now, you are mine. You will have made the choice. If you betray me, I will kill you.” Your stomach was in knots. You understood that he was offering you a choice, and that it was a serious one. You knew that you had worried over the question for too long when Jungkook rolled over in his bunk, turning his back to you. The empty feeling that settled over you as you looked at Jungkook made your decision for you. You slipped into bed behind him.

When Jungkook turned, he looked surprised. He took your face gently in his hands and brought his lips to yours. The tender kiss, the first in such a long time, made you quiver. Your body melted against Jungkook’s.

“Thank you, for fighting for me. You were very brave. You could have left me to die,” he murmured between kisses.

“Never,” You whispered in return. “I don’t want to lose you.” You ran your hands over Jungkook’s arms, enjoying the feeling of thick muscle under your hands. Jungkook held your naked body close, his hands straying down your back to cup your buttocks. You winced a little as his hand brushed your brand. Jungkook rolled you beneath him. His hand traced your side before gently cupping your breast. He pinched your nipple causing you to arch your back into him. His knees parted yours, spreading you open beneath him. You wriggled, positioning yourself so that he could enter you. You were unbelievably hot and wet. Waiting to have him touch you like this made you realize just how much you wanted him in your life. Slowly, Jungkook eased his way into you.

“Bite me,” You whispered as you pushed Jungkook’s hand down onto your ass. You felt his fingers trace the brand once more as you continued. “This isn’t enough. I want everyone to know that I am yours.” Looking into your eyes, Jungkook slid his body in and out of you. Carefully, he lowered his mouth to the base of your throat and bit.

“Here, Y/n. Take over,” Jungkook said as his hands gripped the sides of his chair. Wind buffeted the shuttle, and snow had reduced them to zero visibility. Every now and then another shuttle would zoom out of the thick grey clouds that hung all around them.

“Are you kidding?” You asked in disbelief. Apparently he wasn’t. Jungkook gestured towards the panel in front of you. Something was blinking angrily up at you.

“You can do it,” Jungkook encouraged, “it’s exactly like the simulators.” Taking a deep breath, you started to tap the controls. After the first few presses you had relaxed and knew that Jungkook was right. Adrenaline and excitement raced through you as you started to guide the shuttle through the storm and in the direction of Jungkook’s home. He had given you the coordinates and you were finding it surprisingly easy to navigate towards them.

The shuttle started to shake violently, almost throwing you from your feet; although Jungkook could pilot from his chair, you were too short. As the shuttle settled again the two of you flew out of the cloud, and for the first time you were able to see the planet you would be landing on.

The sky was a light grey color lined with dark, heavy clouds. The ground seemed rocky, though the majority of it was covered by snow. The small settlements of buildings were all the same grey stone that you saw beneath you. Above you, the sun was the same dusky pink that you had seen at the ice rink on board the ship.

“You see why no one is confined to grey on this planet.” You nodded in agreement with Jungkook’s statement. You certainly did see why. Anyone who disappeared into the landscape wearing grey could disappear far too easily.

As the shuttle neared its destination the weather once again turned poor. Jungkook took over the controls and gave you a chance to dress appropriately. You had discovered that there were a range of suitable clothes in the storage compartment beneath your bunk. You chose a full length blue dress to wear. It was made of a material similar to wool and was lined with fur. Along with that you pulled on some thick leggings, fur boots, and a stunning, fur lined purple cloak. After pinning your hair up, you felt as well presented as you could be. You were back in time to take over the controls so that Jungkook could change, also.

When Jungkook returned, You were suitably impressed. He looked like a barbarian warlord. His clothes had noticeably less fur than yours, though the entirety of his cloak seemed to be made of it. His hair was loose and had been decorated with items that looked like teeth. When he grabbed you, pulling you close, you couldn’t help but kiss him.

As you landed the shuttle, reality started to set in. You didn’t really know what to expect in way of a greeting, and you wondered if you would have to fight. Jungkook had attached his curved sword to his belt, surely a bad sign. The last thing that you had expected was no one to be present upon your arrival.

Stepping out into the snow, your breath was stolen by the cold. You didn’t think you had ever felt temperatures like it in your life. Where you had licked your lips, they stuck together. Snow and an icy wind whipped your exposed face, and it was all you could do to lift your legs in the thigh deep snow. Jungkook quickly grabbed you, wrapping you in his arms. You pressed your face to his chest to shield it, but by the time you were inside his home, your whole body was shivering violently, your exposed skin a purpley blue.

From above, Jungkook’s home had looked like a castle with a few smaller buildings around in. You hadn’t been able to see the place from outside, but inside Jungkook’s home looked positively medieval. Jungkook stood you down on the stone floor, your boots protecting you from the cold. He wrapped an arm around you, but before you both could take another step, a booming voice rang out.

“Husband? It has been ten years already?” The voice sounded annoyed, and not the least feminine. When you turned to see who had spoken, you were confronted by the most masculine looking woman you had ever seen. Almost as tall as Jungkook, her thick blonde hair was braided down her back. Her shoulders were broad and her arms clearly muscled. You could see her beauty, but it was the fierce beauty of an Amazonian.

“It has been fifteen,” Jungkook replied. He gently took your hand in his. You were thankful. You were still shaking with the cold and now you were afraid of the huge woman’s reaction.

“I see you brought a slave back with you. Tell me, woman, does he bed you?” Her voice was level, and didn’t seem unhappy about your presence at all. You blushed, and wasn’t sure whether to answer or not.

“He does,” you stammered when Jungkook poked your in the back.

“You have my pity, woman. He is a pathetic excuse for a man of this world, and a pitiful lover. You will find my ear sympathetic if you choose to seek me out. I am Lalisa.” Her voice boomed around the hall. At the insult, you had heard Jungkook sigh.

“I’m Y/n,” you smiled.

“Wife, you have not changed. For this I am thankful.” You were momentarily confused by Jungkook’s comment, but Lalisa soon brought clarity to it.

“You have nothing to fear for your little morsel, unless of course I decide to taste her for myself,” Lalisa laughed, although you weren’t sure she was entirely teasing. “However, husband, you seem to have changed a great deal. Still, I must take my leave. One of us has to be warrior enough to hunt.”

With that, Lalisa went outside to tackle the snow. As you followed Jungkook through the cold castle, the medieval theme continued. Weapons were mounted on walls, huge fireplaces decorated every room, warm benches and faded cushions were placed to optimise the heat the fires would give out once lit. In Jungkook’s room was a huge, carved wooden bed made of a solid, dark wood. There were furs on the bed, the floor, and the walls to offer insulation. The whole castle was dark; the windows were narrow to better retain the heat. They clearly hadn’t heard of double glazing. Still shivering, you climbed straight into bed.

“Jungkook, it’s so cold here.” You said through chattering teeth. He climbed into bed next to you and pulled you close. Quickly, he pulled his clothes off, throwing them out of the bed as he cuddled you against his naked warmth. Under the piles of fur you started to warm up too. One by one you removed your own clothes. Soon the two of you were intertwined, you were trying to stay warm, and Jungkook just enjoyed having a soft, feminine body willingly in a bed that had only held misery previously.

“Lalisa seems nice,” You said. Jungkook snorted in response, but said nothing on the matter. You continued, “Does she like women?”

“Yes,” Jungkook replied. “It is an accepted practice here, though the women usually still marry men.” Jungkook paused for a moment before he continued. “Y/n, I want you to be careful with Lalisa.”

“Why?” You asked curiously snuggling into Jungkook’s chest.

“Remember the first night I bedded you? It was a disaster.” You nodded. You hadn’t forgotten the brutal rape. It had been explained that on this planet, the women always fought the men as foreplay. “She would expect you to fight.” You nodded your understanding. You could be raped by Lalisa without you realizing what you were doing.

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” You meant every word of it.

“Come. Now you have warmed up some, we should prepare to meet the rest of family. This is still my mother’s house, and she will never forgive me if we don’t have things prepared for when they return,” Jungkook said as he climbed out of bed. He didn’t seem excited to be seeing his family after such a long separation.

“Jungkook, why did you stay longer than you had to?” You were genuinely curious. Had he committed a crime that had lengthened his sentence?

He smiled back at you, humor in his voice as he spoke, “I’m surprised you have to ask. Which climate would you prefer?” He didn’t wait for your answer. Instead, he vanished naked into the hall way beyond. By the time he came back, you were shivering again. You were still piled under the furs, but without Jungkook’s body heat the cold was just too much. An unmistakable look of concern passed of his face, but was quickly replaced by a smile.

“Once you are dressed again, we will light a few of the fires. You can take a fur down with you, and sit in front of one. You’ll get used to the temperature soon enough.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. He quickly pulled on a tunic and trousers, then a robe over the top. The clothes didn’t look as if they had much warmth to them. You pulled on everything you had worn previously, and then wrapped one of the huge furs around yourself. It trailed on the floor as you walked, but Jungkook didn’t seem to mind.

Soon, you were seated upon a huge cushioned bench. Jungkook had tugged it as close to the fire as he could without it being a danger. He had lit the fire in seconds, obviously well practiced, and now the wood was crackling cheerfully before you. It was hard to be miserable in such circumstances, and once Jungkook snuggled up next to you, you completely forgot about the cold.

The room also had a dining table in it, which Jungkook had laid with thick wooden plates, and goblets made out of a strange, pinkish metal. Again, it seemed huge to you. If you sat at one of the chairs you knew your legs wouldn’t reach the floor. A huge bang startled you out of your thoughts. You turned to Jungkook who just smiled. You listened as carefully as you could, trying to work out what was happening. It wasn’t long before you heard voices.

“You’re dripping blood all over the floor! You could have at least brought it in the back way!” The voice was shrill, chastising, and harassed. “You think I don’t have enough to do already? Fucking inconsiderate, that’s what you are.” You were desperately curious as the voices came closer.

“Tell me, please, how long you wish to keep your tongue,” came a reply. It was a deep, tired sounding voice, but wasn’t without mirth. You felt nerves rising in your belly. This must be Jungkook’s family.

“It’s always the same with you. You just have no imagination. It’s the same fucking idle threats every time. At least Lalisa has the decency to put some thought into it. You make me feel so unappreciated.”

The door to the dining room slammed open, finally allowing you to see the pair who were bickering. You couldn’t have been more surprised. The man with the high pitched voice looked a little like a weasel. His skin was a mottled yellow color which, quite frankly, made him look like a corpse. He was taller than you and had shining black eyes. When he spoke you could see that his teeth were pointy, like Jungkook’s. The woman that he was chastising was carrying the carcass of a dead animal that was dripping blood onto the stone floor. She was a pace ahead of the man, and looked like she wanted to hit him. Her jaw was clenched, her face set into a deep frown. That could have been because she had spotted Jungkook, though.

“As well as your moaning, George, I have this ungrateful get to feed,” she boomed. You couldn’t help but giggle at the name George. He looked like a George. You wondered if he had a connection to Earth, or if it was a coincidence. Then, you realized all eyes were on you.

“What are you laughing at, human?” Jungkook’s mother sounded positively poisonous.

“George,” You squeaked nervously. Your answer earned you a glare from the man in question, but Jungkook’s mother seemed to appreciate your response.

“Well, keep it up and you’ll fit right in.” The big woman stalked through the room and out of a door towards the back of the hall. George scuttled to keep up, muttering under his breath the whole time. Behind you, Jungkook let out a breath that you hadn’t realized he had been holding. He pulled you tightly against his chest.

“That went well,” he said quietly into your ear.

“Jungkook, your family seems nice.” This earned you a peck on the cheek.

“Tell me why you laughed, please.”

“George. It’s a name on Earth. Lots of old men seem to have it, but I’ve never met a young one with the name. It suits him perfectly,” You explained.

“Are you warm enough?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Jungkook replied, although there was concern in his voice. “I worry about your tolerance for the cold. Today is reasonably mild.” You shuddered against Jungkook, just the thought of the temperature chilling you to the bone. A draught was blowing through the open door, so you decided to get up and shut it. Jungkook watched in amusement as you struggled with the heavy wood, unable to move it even an inch. You had your back to the doorway as you started to curse him, your breath forming little clouds, and your hands clutching the fur to yourself. Away from the fire it was freezing.

“You could come and help me, not just sit and laugh!” You cried in exasperation.

“My good for nothing brother wouldn’t dream of such a thing,” came a voice from behind you. Before you had a chance to turn, you were lifted from the floor and carried back towards the bench with Jungkook on it. Unceremoniously, you were tipped from the strangers arms and landed in Jungkook’s lap. Jungkook’s brother bounded back towards the door, just as a surlier version of him traipsed through it. The door was hastily shut.

The two newcomers were identical in looks, but a world apart in demeanour. Whilst one asked endless questions, the other took a seat and scowled at no one in particular.

Turning to address you, the more joyful brother spoke, “You must excuse Jungkook. He is incredibly rude not to introduce us. I’m Hoseok, and my cheerful brother over there is Yoongi. He just lost a bet, so you will have to excuse him, also.” Hoseok spoke incredibly fast, and though you understood, you struggled to keep up.

“Y/n,” you introduced yourself, holding out your hand. When Hoseok just stared at it, you drew it back under the furs self-consciously.

“Brother, you are so uncultured,” laughed Jungkook. You couldn’t believe how relaxed he seemed, and how happy the family was. They exchanged banter easily, and even Lalisa, who supposedly despised Jungkook, had been nice enough.

“So, Y/n, how are you finding being my brother’s bed mate. Does he satisfy you, or are you searching for someone more adventurous.” Hoseok waggled his eyebrows in the universal sign of lechery, running a hand down his chest as he spoke. He was covered, but you could well imagine the bulk of muscle that must be beneath. Jungkook lifted your hand and slapped it playfully.

“Now, now, keep your eyes in your head, lover.” Jungkook purred in your ear. You froze for a moment, hoping he hadn’t thought you were interested.

“Jungkook, I…”

“Ssshhh,” he soothed before you could talk yourself into trouble. Hoseok just laughed, sauntering over to the other bench and throwing himself down next to Yoongi, who growled. The door opened, admitting Lalisa who, thankfully, shut it behind her. Instead of taking the final bench, she spread herself out on the floor in front of the fire, facing you. She reached out a large hand and cupped your calf, gently running her hand up behind your knee. You stayed as still as you could.

“Wife,” Jungkook growled in warning. There was suddenly tension in the room that hadn’t been there previously.

“Lalisa, play with your own toys,” Hoseok laughed. Lalisa didn’t move her hand an inch. Instead, her grip tightened, but not painfully.

“If you need to escape my husband,” she purred, “I can show you where I sleep.” You blushed furiously. You didn’t get a chance to speak up for yourself. Before you could open your mouth, Jungkook was on his feet. He grabbed a handful of Lalisa’s hair and yanked her upwards. In the blink of an eye her fist had connected with his jaw. She swung again, but Jungkook managed to block. He still had hold of her hair, and used it to yank Lalisa away from the fire and towards the center of the room. Before either party could get another blow in, Hoseok had stepped between them, laughing in earnest.

“Yoongi, you win. She is definitely more than a bed warmer,” he chuckled. Yoongi nodded in acknowledgement, but made no comment. You gritted your teeth at the reference to you, but thought it was perhaps a backhanded compliment.

“What is the meaning of this?” Jungkook hissed through clenched teeth. His hand was still bunched in Lalisa’s hair, but he was no longer pulling.

“My apologies, Y/n. We like to amuse ourselves at Jungkook’s expense, but I should not have involved you in our teasing,” Lalisa said. “Not yet, at least.” Her eyes twinkled as she looked at you, but you decided that it was playful rather than predatory. It wasn’t long after that until Jungkook’s mother returned. She didn’t join in the teasing, but instead sat at Jungkook’s feet. There was no physical contact, but you decided that it was still a display of affection.

When George entered to announce that dinner was ready, you started to rise.

“We eat by the fire tonight,” Jungkook’s mother announced. Everyone had called her mother so far, even Lalisa, but you weren’t sure if that rule applied to you or not. You were sure that the family were sitting so close to the roaring inferno for your sake as they all seemed rather warm. Gradually, everyone had started to remove layers. All were sat in baggy trousers, but had removed their capes and tunics. Even the women sat bare breasted. Since the men hadn’t seen it as either strange or erotic, you decided that nudity here must be common.

Dinner was a simple meal of hot meat, bread and what you thought were vegetables. It was filling, tasty, and comforting. Afterwards, you curled up against Jungkook, your head resting against his bare chest as your hand stroked his stomach. You felt incredibly content surrounded as you were by a family.

——————————————

You didn’t know when you fell asleep, but you awoke alone except for Lalisa. “They’ve gone to play in the snow,” she explained, without you having to ask.

“Didn’t you want to go?” You were genuinely curious. Lalisa laughed before she replied.

“Staying with you made Jungkook very angry, but in all honesty I didn’t want you waking alone.” She reached out and brushed a strand of hair from your face.

“Lalisa,” You said, unsure of what to say to the large woman, “I’m happy with Jungkook.” Lalisa simply nodded in response. She stood, and came to sit with you on the bench, lifting your head and allowing it to rest against her bare breast. You didn’t dare resist, but after a moment you realized that you didn’t feel too uncomfortable with the closeness. “You know, he thinks you despise him.”

“I did.” Lalisa sounded quieter than you had heard her so far. “When we married, I hated men. I had only been with women, and knew that without a doubt I would not be happy with him. He was the perfect man, really. He tried to be what I wanted, but it was impossible. I hated being beneath him at night. I wouldn’t engage in foreplay, wouldn’t fight. Every time he took me I resented him a little more, but it was his husbandly right.”

“Lalisa, that’s awful. Where I come from, he would have been imprisoned.” You wanted to comfort Lalisa, but wasn’t sure how.

“I was punishment enough. I did everything I could to make him miserable.” Her voice sounded bitter.

“He told me you aborted your baby?”

“I did. I wanted nothing of him growing inside me, and I knew how badly he wanted a child. It took me a long time to realise that we were both forced into the marriage, and that neither of us were happy. Eventually, he stopped coming to my bed and started going elsewhere for his pleasure. He had never denied me taking pleasure elsewhere, but had tried to be faithful himself. He was good to me, considering our youth and the circumstances.” Lalisa sounded tired, her hand started stroking your hair. It seemed to be comforting her, so you didn’t comment. Honestly, you weren’t sure if you would dare to comment even if it was an issue. You shivered a little, and Lalisa pulled her fur further up. “They left the door open,” Lalisa as a way of explanation, but made no move to close it.

“How can you say he was good to you? He forced you to have sex with him,” you insisted. You hadn’t been able to find a word for rape in their language, which explained a lot. You were feeling very confused about Jungkook. You thought back to the way he had treated you when the both of you first got on the ship. There had been no misunderstanding about your cultures then.

“You misunderstand, Y/n. I didn’t ask him not to. I knew my duties, and did nothing to resist them. I merely did nothing to actively excite him. Looking back, if I had voiced my displeasure, I think he would have stopped.”

“I knew you didn’t enjoy our time in the bedroom, wife.” You and Lalisa both turned to see Jungkook in the doorway. His face was a picture of anger. He strode towards the two of you, grabbing you and yanking you to your feet. Before you had time to protest, he slung you over his shoulder, fur and all, and marched off towards his room.

“Husband!” You heard Lalisa calling after them. She sounded pretty annoyed as well. Jungkook stomped into his room and threw you on the bed. You scrambled off it, your own anger rising.

“Why is nothing I do ever enough for you?” Jungkook yelled. You froze. He had never yelled at you before. You weren’t even sure why he was mad.

“What have I done?” Your voice was shaky, your own anger dissipating into fear. You backed away from Jungkook, intending to place the bed between them. He had other ideas though. He grabbed your arms bruisingly hard and shook you.

“You are unbelievable.” Jungkook pushed you backwards. You stumbled, and fell hard to the floor. “I leave, only to find you hanging all over my wife.”

“I told her I was happy with you.” You spat. You longed to examine your hands as they felt skinned. “She was being nice, Jungkook, and answering my questions which is more than you do.” Jungkook had gone quiet. He was staring down at you with an expression that you couldn’t read.

“You told her you were happy with me?” He sounded shocked.

“Yes, I chose this didn’t I? You gave me the choice, and I chose to be your lover.” You could hear the anger in your voice, but you were past caring. Jungkook dropped to his knees, leaning forward to examine your hands.

“When I saw you together like that…” He trailed off.

“I’m sorry. I should have moved, but it was nice. I wanted to talk to her about you, and it was cold. I should have known better.” You felt guilt building inside you. You got up onto your knees and stroked Jungkook’s chest through his tunic.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked. He sounded concerned. You just shook your head, though you knew you would be bruised. It was your own fault.

“I need to know what I can and can’t do. I don’t want to upset you.” You couldn’t meet Jungkook’s eyes as you said this. You felt uncomfortable asking, as if you were finally admitting that he owned you after he had given you the chance to refuse him as a lover.

“Well, think about what you wouldn’t like me doing. Would you like to see me cuddled up with another woman?” His face was totally serious.

“No,” You replied slowly, “but I wouldn’t mind seeing you with another man.” With that, Jungkook grabbed you and threw you onto the bed once more. The tone was completely different, though. Looking you in the eye, Jungkook slowly removed his clothes, allowing you a full show. When he joined you on the bed he stopped you from removing your clothes.

“Let me, please?” He asked. You couldn’t say no. You climbed to your feet, standing as still as you could while Jungkook started to undress you. He undid your cloak first, letting it drop heavily to the floor. Slowly, carefully, he undid the buttons on the front of your dress. He peeled you out of your clothes as if you were a delicacy, and by the end of it you couldn’t wait to feel him against you.

“You’re shivering,” he murmured, as he leaned forwards to kiss you.

“Then it’s your job to warm me up,” you replied. He didn’t need any more encouragement. Pulling the furs back, he slipped in under them. You followed as quickly as you could. Jungkook pulled you on top of him as soon as his hands found yours. He tugged a fur up and over you, then pulled your body down to cover his.

“You like being on top?” Jungkook asked as his hands found your ass. He squeezed tenderly.

“Yes,” You moaned as one of Jungkook’s fingers slipped over your anus, then further around playing with the entrance to your. You felt yourself moistening as he slid a finger inside you. Jungkook worked at you as you leant forward to kiss him. It was a slow kiss, deep and exploratory.

Pushing you up a little, Jungkook slipped a hand between them so that he could rub at your slippery, swollen flesh. He moved his finger slowly, teasingly as he brought his other hand up to your breast. You missed the feeling of his fingers inside you, and decided it was time you had more. Your hand wrapped around Jungkook’s hard shaft, pulling him upright. After manoeuvring a little, you sank down over the head of his cock. You felt a dull ache as he stretched you, but it was a pain that was pleasurable.

You started moving your hips, lowering yourself further every time. Jungkook’s finger picked up speed as did your hips. You kept to his rhythm, your head thrown back, his body as deep inside you as it would go. You moaned on top of him as one of his hands continued to massage your breast, occasionally tweaking your peaked nipple. Soon, the stimulation was too much, and you felt your body turn to liquid pleasure. Your muscles rippled, encouraged Jungkook towards his own orgasm.

As your body shook with the tremors of your release, Jungkook grabbed your hips. He started to move you on top of him, until you recovered enough to grab his hands. You pulled them to the side and pinned them to the bed, continuing to move at your own pace. You were teasing him, and he let you. Gradually, you picked up speed, enjoy the look of desperation, of tension upon his face. Finally, it must have got too much for him. He flipped you onto your back, slamming into you as hard as he could. Your nails racked his back as he shuddered above you, his teeth grazing your collar bone. You almost told Jungkook to bite you, but decided you could do one better. Sinking your teeth into his body, just below the nipple, you drew blood. Jungkook groaned, his cock pulsing inside you as he bit down into your shoulder.

Curled up against Jungkook, it was only as you drifted off to sleep that you realized the two of you hadn’t really discussed anything.

———————————————————

You crept through the corridor, hoping that you were about to enter the dining room. The last thing you wanted was to stumble into someone’s bedroom. As you eased through the door, something crashed against the floor near your feet. You jumped backwards, watching in horror as either Yoongi or Hoseok was hitting the other brother over the head with one of the pink stone goblets. The brother on the receiving end howled, tacking the first brother to the floor.

“Ignore the idiots, I do.” You actually screamed as George spoke behind you. He pushed past you and into the room. Your scream had stopped the fighting at least. Both brothers were tangled together, staring at you.

“Sorry,” you muttered, following George into the room. He grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the bench closest to the fire.

“Sit down. He said he’d feed me to the fire if I let you freeze. Don’t know who the fuck he thinks he is after being away all these years.” George glared at you a moment before he knelt to light the fire. It had been cleaned out since the previous evening, and new wood was in place and ready to burn. The brothers had disentangled and came to join you, one sitting on a bench, the other dragging cushions to the floor.

“Don’t listen to him, Y/n. He’s glad you’re here really. Things are way more interesting. How bad did he hurt you, by the way?” Hoseok spewed the words out far too fast. He seemed to be in a constant state of excitement. It turned out that he was the one on the floor.

“George? George hasn’t hurt me,” You laughed, wondering if they had mistaken your scream of fright for one of pain.

“Jungkook, you idiot,” his tone clearly said he thought you were lacking a few brain cells for even considering that he meant George.

“He didn’t, I’m fine.” You had blushed though. You stroked one of your arms through your dress, lightly touching the bruise. You watched as Yoongi stood, then walked over to you. He roughly grabbed the neckline of your dress and yanked. It didn’t tear, but moved enough to reveal the marks from Jungkook’s biting.

“These are fresh.” He stated, then went to sit back down. When Hoseok rolled his eyes at his brother, you couldn’t help your laughter. Yoongi was grumpy, rude, and surly. You knew he wasn’t being mean to you, but treated everyone like that.

“Not too angry with you then,” Hoseok winked.

“Where is he, anyway?” You asked, desperately wanting to change the subject. You hadn’t forgotten that the race liked to bite during intimate moments, but you had forgotten that the rest of them would know that. You were so used to people seeing Jungkook’s bite marks as a cruelty, that the thought of people knowing it was because you had been ‘together’ made you squirm.

“The three of them have gone hunting. Mother wants to sort them out before you cause any more rows. I haven’t seen Lalisa so mad since he left. She wanted to kill him for the way he hauled you away last night.” Hoseok was grinning like Christmas had come early. You thought about what he had said; if Lalisa was so quick to temper about things that Jungkook did, you would have to be incredibly careful.

“What do I call your mother?” It had been something that you had wondered about. Their mother was the only person who hadn’t been introduced.

“Mother, like us. Even George calls her that when he’s sucking up.” You smiled. George chucked a fur at you. The fire had roared into life, and you were surrounded by friendly banter. This was the best your life had been for a while.

“Hoseok, do you know if there are any other humans here? Jungkook said most homes have slaves.” Much to your surprise, it was Yoongi that answered.

“There are no other humans. Humans die here.” You looked at him, shocked with his bluntness. Hoseok shifted uncomfortably, and George took his cue to leave.

“What do you mean? Why do they die?” You hugged the fur closer to you, your eyes glued to the quietest member of the family.

“The temperature is too cold, our illnesses are too destructive, our babies rip you apart…” He trailed off, looking bored of the conversation already. You felt numb.

“There have been humans before, then?”

“Sure. In the last few years, humans have been everywhere. You are quite the popular species you know. You develop space travel, and suddenly everyone wants a piece of you. There are people who would kill to get their hands on you, study you. Not on this planet, but elsewhere.” Yoongi stopped and studied your face. “Fear, tinged with sorrow. Am I right brother?”

“Stop it, just stop it,” snapped Hoseok. He rose to his feet and stormed from the room. You thought it was a bit of an overreaction and wondered if it had something to do with their earlier fight.

“Am I right, Y/n? That’s how you’re feeling?” He had no emotion in his voice at all.

“You missed shocked.” Your voice didn’t sound all that different. “I guess that explains Namjoon,” you continued, forgetting that Yoongi wouldn’t know he was. He surprised you, though.

“I told Jungkook that was why he got you. Namjoon was fascinated by humans. You know, Y/n, you’re a protected species. There are strict guidelines on how many humans can be taken per year, and there are special circumstances they have to be taken in. So, were you being killed, or killing someone?”

“I was killing myself.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. I guess that fits both categories.”

“You were going to kill yourself?” Jungkook’s voice rang out behind you. It sounded harsh. You decided you really should start paying better attention to your surroundings, but damn these people moved silently. His presence annoyed you a little. You wanted answers from Yoongi, and knew if you asked Jungkook he would skirt around the subject and distract you.

“Yes, I was killing myself. That’s when they took me. I thought at first that I had died. Sometimes I still wonder if I did.” You met Jungkook’s eyes for a moment before he turned and left without another word.

“What was that about?” You asked Yoongi. In response he shrugged and then he left you alone. At least, you were alone momentarily.

“Are you hurt?” It was Lalisa.

“No, I’m fine. We sorted things out quickly.” You gave the woman a genuine smile. The last person you had imagined being friends with was your lover’s wife. Inwardly, you felt quite satisfied that you really was his lover now, not just his slave although in the end you supposed it was just semantics. Nothing would really change.

“Good,” Lalisa nodded, “because I would hate for you to suffer at his hands due to my behavior. I find myself wanting to protect you, Y/n. You are a lovely woman.” Lalisa was so forthright that you couldn’t quite meet her gaze.

“Thank you,” you blushed, “but I have Jungkook.”

“Yes, she does.” It seemed Jungkook was back again. This time he came fully into the room and sat down next to you. He pulled his tunic over his head then cuddled you against him. “Even so,” he continued, “it will be my wife who looks after you later. She has asked if she may take you out, and I agreed. That is, if it is pleasing to you?” For a moment you wondered if you were being tricked.

“It would be nice to explore,” you replied.

“Then it’s settled. I will trust you, wife, to keep her safe.”

————————————

To say the afternoon was bitterly cold would be an understatement. You whimpered against Lalisa’s chest as she carried you towards the shuttle. Whilst the two of you walked, you thought back to the conversation you had with Jungkook before the two of you left. You had thought he was angry with you, but it turned out that wasn’t the case.

“I’m angry with myself, Y/n,” he had said. His fingers had dug into the bruises on your arms as he held you. He seemed desperate to show you how he felt. “I hate the thought that you were so miserable that you would take your own life.”

Cupping Jungkook’s face, you had kissed him. “Things are different now,” you had reassured him.

“I can’t let you become unhappy again if that is your reaction. I can’t confine you to the house because I am jealous of your attention. When I overheard you, I went to speak with Lalisa. She had offered to accompany you somewhere whilst I was busy, and I refused her. It was petty of me. Just because she irritates me doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy spending time with her.”

The conversation had given you a warm, glowy feeling. You were now determined to do something for Jungkook in return. As the two of you entered the shuttle, Lalisa pointed you in the direction of the control. She jotted down coordinates on a pad, and settled back in a chair.

“I’m not good at flying,” Lalisa said after you questioned why you were allowed to fly. You had been surprised. As the shuttle took off, you felt the thrill of being in control. It was an illusion though as it was a mystery to you where you were going; you were no more in control here than you had been previously.

“Lalisa?” You asked tentatively. When Lalisa quirked an eyebrow, you carried on. “I wanted to buy Jungkook a gift.” You genuinely hoped that Lalisa could offer some suggestions.

“You wish to reward him for his idiocy?” Lalisa’s voice held disbelief, something that made you feel a little stupid.

“He let me come this afternoon,” you explained. Lalisa sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes and said no more on the subject, but you thought that maybe she had agreed.

———————————————

You had been surprised to land the shuttle in the middle of nowhere. For miles either side of you there was nothing but snow. Butterflies fluttered around your stomach as you pulled on the extra layers that Lalisa had for you. There was no way that you would survive outside for long. Surely Lalisa knew that.

As the door to the shuttle opened, bitter wind whooshed in. Lalisa quickly gathered your shuddering body into your arms. The two of you descended the stairs quickly, you were hiding your face against the fabric that clothed the huge woman’s chest.

“Where are we going?” You asked through chattering teeth. Lalisa didn’t reply, but instead crouched down. She brushed the loose, powdery snow aside to reveal a metal hatch. You didn’t see how it was opened, you were too busy cowering, but you certainly felt the hot, humid air as it rose from the depths below you. Even as you wriggled to get a better view of where you were going, Lalisa turned and descended into the hole. It seemed that there were ladders, the rungs of which were too far apart for a human to use.

A few rungs down, Lalisa paused. You could hear a computerised beeping, but all you could see was Lalisa’s tunic.

“What’s happening?” Your teeth were chattering less as the air warmed your exposed skin.

You could hear the smile in Lalisa’s voice as she replied, “Parking the shuttle.” Lalisa turned you, then climbed up the rungs again. You were in time to see the shuttle descending on a platform beneath the snow. Once your wonder was replaced by shivering, the two of you once again started to descend.

At the bottom of the ladder, after depositing many of your layers in a sort of locker room, you were nothing short of awestruck. There, beneath the frozen, desolate land above, was a wonderland of stalls, shops and pubs. The cobbled street was teeming with life, the roof above arched over you, painted a soft pink. You were that focused on taking in all the details of this unexpected place that it took you awhile to notice that you were the subject of just as much curiosity.

Lalisa’s arm snaked around your shoulders and you were guided through the crowds. They parted, like the fabled red sea, so they could get a better look. You felt tiny, vulnerable. For the first time you really thought about Yoongi’s comment about your value.

“I know the perfect place for Jungkook’s gift,” Lalisa said. The woman had to lean down so that you could hear her. The street around you was noisy as people haggled, laughed, staggered, and did all of the things that you would expect to see in a busy city center. The both of you wound your way through the shoppers until you came to a dingy, musty looking shop. When you entered, you weren’t at all surprised to smell the unmistakable smell of lots of old books. You had never been a big book lover, but your mother had been.

“He likes to read?” You felt unsure. It was not something that you had known about Jungkook. You wondered what else he had managed to hide from you.

“He likes to study,” Lalisa replied. To you, that seemed even more surprising. He had seemed so much the warrior until now, that you briefly wondered if Lalisa had thought you meant another brother. No, you chided yourself, Lalisa was Jungkook’s wife. Of course she would know such things about him. You followed Lalisa through the shop to a section at the very back. The books looked thicker, heavier, more serious.

“Are these academic books?” You asked. Your eyes were wide at the sheer volume and variety that were being presented to you. You had no way to choose something. You realized, somewhat sadly, that it wouldn’t be a gift from you, not really. Lalisa nodded absentmindedly as she skim read the titles before her. Smiling to herself, she picked a book up, then handed it to you.

“Lalisa,” you said, a little nervously, “I was hoping to choose something myself. You know, make the gift personal.”

“You can get him this, and pick something else as well if it will please you.” You nodded, pleased with the solution. “You will have to ask him for money of your own,” Lalisa continued. Your cheeks flushed as you realized that Lalisa would be buying the gifts, also.

“I’m so sorry, I just didn’t think. It’s been so long since I had money,” You babbled. Lalisa just waved your protests away as she approached the counter.

The owner of the bookstore seemed fascinated with you. Before Lalisa could hand over the money to pay with, he had rounded the counter to tower over you. As you studied him, much in the way he studied you, you realized that he looked just as much the warrior as did Jungkook and the rest. He wore simple clothes, but in no way did he look bookish. You wondered if he fought often, or if his muscles had been developed in a gym. You made a mental note not to ask Lalisa.

The man before you grabbed your hand, startling you out of your thoughts. You blushed as the man stroked the skin on your hand wondrously.

“I did not think I would ever see a human in my shop,” the man stated excitedly. With your hand still firmly in his, he turned to a bemused Lalisa. “I have read so much about them. Is it possible that she is for sale?” You blanched at the suggestion, but Lalisa just smiled kindly.

“She is my husband’s lover.” The man looked crestfallen. He dropped your hand quickly and almost scuttled back behind the counter. It was bizarre watching a man that big move like that.

“May I offer her a gift?” You blushed as the man lifted a beautifully decorated book from under the counter. He held it expectantly in his hands. Lalisa nodded her consent and out he came again, excitedly presenting his gift to you. You took it gratefully, reading the gilded title on the front.

“It’s a study of our species,” he gushed, clearly pleased with himself. You couldn’t help but smile. It was a useful gift.

“Thank you,” You said, somewhat timidly. His enthusiasm unnerved you a little. It seemed to unnerve Lalisa too, who thanked the man quickly, passing him the money she owed, then ushering you out of the door.

“Will it always be like that?” You asked breathlessly.

“No, he’s always been an eccentric.” Lalisa wrapped her arm around you, guiding you once more through the crowd. You clutched your book. It was almost too large to carry, and certainly was heavy, but it was yours. There wasn’t much that you could say that about.

After visiting several stalls where Lalisa bought things for herself, you finally find a gift that you wanted to buy Jungkook. Lalisa had seemed pleased with your choice, and happily paid for the small item. The gift was a small silver broach. It was shaped like a scimitar, an almost exact replica of Jungkook’s sword. The broach was studded with small diamond-like stones that glistened in the light streaming from the fixtures above.

You had been pleased that Lalisa had been correct, and that no more undue attention had been pointed your way, apart from the staring. The both of you walked slowly back to the entrance to the market, working your way through the crowd as you gazed at all of the sights. It was only when the both of you arrived at huge building that you realized that your trip wasn’t quite over.

Entering the building, you were surprised by the humidity of the air. There was so much moisture that you found it hard to breathe. Steam escaped in clouds from a propped open door. You watched as a naked woman emerged, her body long and muscular. She raised a hand to Lalisa, then walked through a second door.

Lalisa and you followed the woman, entering a room full of shelves. On most of the shelves were dark, fluffy towels. There were some which had folded clothes on, however.

“We will bathe, Y/n. You must undress.” You were somewhat aghast by the idea of baring your pale, fleshy body in front of a bath full of stunning women. As Lalisa started to undress herself, you felt like you had little choice. Your stomach churned as you pulled your clothes over your head. Clutching your naked body, you stepped back as Lalisa organized your clothes. You expected to be handed a towel, but the towel stayed in place.

Noticing your gaze, Lalisa smiled kindly, “You won’t need it until you are clean.” You nodded. You didn’t trust yourself to speak as you followed Lalisa to the pool.

The air, if possible, became even more humid. you were glad for the heat, even though it was moist. You felt shivery, though you knew it was only nerves. Descending the steps into the water, you realized that the people using the pool were all female. You had expected some males to be present, had counted on it almost. Whilst you felt self-conscious before the women, most men that you encountered seemed to appreciate your generous curves.

“Where are all the men?” You asked. Your voice sounded shaky.

“Today is a day for women. I always meet my lover here.” You felt your eyes widen at Lalisa’s casual response. You were about to meet her lover! You hadn’t been aware that Lalisa had one. It wasn’t long before you were introduced to the woman.

“Jennie, meet Y/n. She is my husband’s lover.” The woman, who was just as statuesque as Lalisa, embraced you. Her slippery body felt pleasant beneath your fingers, and for the first time you could see how women might find each other attractive. Still, it wasn’t something you were interested in.

“Y/n,” Lalisa started after the women had swam for a while, “I wondered if you would be comfortable alone for a few moments?” You gave her consent to be left, a little embarrassed that you hadn’t thought about it before. Of course the women would want some time alone, you thought.

You swam, undisturbed, enjoying the heat. The water was warmer than body temperature; after the bitter cold of outside, you could have spent all day chasing the chill from your bones. It was only when you started to draw a small crowd that you decided to find Lalisa and Jennie. They had left the pool and after quick investigation, you found they weren’t in the changing rooms, either. Panic was starting to build inside you at the idea of being abandoned. You hurried aimlessly through the building looking for Lalisa desperately. You had all but given up when you found a series of alcoves leading off a hallway.

Each alcove had an emerald green curtain made of a plush material. Many of the alcoves were open, though a few had been closed off. You could see that each alcove had a thick bench that spanned its entirety, and that it was covered with a soft cushion. It was only when a deep, guttural moan escaped from behind the curtain closest to you that you realized what these places were for. Peeking behind the curtain, you couldn’t take your eyes off the sight you found.

Lalisa was sat on the cushioned bench. Her naked body was covered in sheen of sweat. With her head tilted back, eyes closed, lips parted, her hands clenched the seat beneath her. Her breasts were large and heavy, certainly too large for human hands to encompass. Her nipples were partially erect and were almost black in color. Lalisa’s thighs were spread wide, revealing skin that was covered in thick blonde, curly hair.

Between those slab like thighs, Jennie knelt. Her long fingers had parted Lalisa’s glistening folds, spreading her open for you to see. Slowly, almost painfully so, Jennie’s tongue stretched out and took one long lick of the puffy flesh before her. Another groan escaped Lalisa. It seemed to you, at that point, that Jennie had decided to reward her lover. Jennie’s tongue started to lap greedily at Lalisa, occasionally sucking on her parted lips. You watched Lalisa’s chest heaving, watched Jennie’s passionate devouring, and felt a stirring in your own body. You longed for Jungkook to be with you, to be doing that to you.

It was the thought of Jungkook that reminded you who you were watching. Flushing with shame, you stepped back from the curtain, letting it fall closed. Not knowing where else to go, you returned to the bathing room. It wasn’t long before Lalisa and Jennie returned hand in hand and gestured for you to join them in the changing rooms. Relieved, you followed the two women, thankful when you were handed a towel. You were starting to dry yourself when Jennie startled you into freezing.

“The brute has branded you!” Jennie leapt from the bench as you turned to face her. Jennie grabbed your arm, spinning you so that she could look at your naked behind. A large finger traced the burn scar gently.

“He did this to you?” Lalisa asked. You nodded.

“Jungkook said it would keep me safe.” The women tutted. They both looked displeased with the mark.

“Lisa, you must have words with that dreadful man. He cannot be allowed to treat her like this.”

“He offered to let me brand him, too,” You protested. You felt as if you and Jungkook had finally reached an understanding and was loath to let the brand ruin that. You had been furious about it at the time, but had tried to put it behind you. To your surprise, Lalisa burst into laughter, breaking the tension that had started to fill the air.

“It is just like him to do that! Branding is very outdated, but he is right that it would have kept you safe once. He must care a great deal for you, Y/n, to offer to be branded also. He would be mocked endlessly by the other warriors.”

Lalisa’s humor had ended the conversation swiftly. The women had parted ways quickly, leaving Lalisa and you to fly home.

————————————

After some brief exposure to the cold, you were once again wrapped tightly in furs in front of the huge fire. There were hot meats, steaming breads and soft cheeses on a plate between you and Jungkook, and they were childishly fighting over pieces of food.

Jungkook proudly wore his brooch on his tunic. He had been pleased with his book, but had seemed to like the jewelry more. You weren’t sure if his reactions had been sincere, but you were certainly pleased with the effort.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” he said, after you had told him about the day.

“I would love to go again. Do you think we could?”

Jungkook had agreed, even suggesting he take you before he said, thoughtfully, “You could even fly yourself there, Y/n.” You had paused at the suggestion. You hadn’t considered that you would be able to fly alone. It had been such a privilege that you hadn’t considered the implications.

“I would rather go with you,” You replied. Inside though, your mind was whirring. You would have to do some research, learn about fuels and coordinates, but it was a possibility that, with some planning, you might be able to go home.

In the hopes of distracting Jungkook from thinking the same, you pushed your lips against his ear. Whispering, although you were alone, you told Jungkook about seeing Jennie pleasing Lalisa. Within seconds of the words leaving your mouth, you were scooped up and carried to the bedroom.


End file.
